One wish, one fate
by fireycom21
Summary: Years ago, a meteorite crashes into a city that began a monster invasion. Added on with witches, they bring hell to humanity. But, selected young girls are contracted as magical girls with the wish they create. Together, with the chosen riders by a organisation, they either change, or follow the fate that is upon them. What will you wish for to see your fate?
1. 01: The chosen ones?

**Hello readers! Fireycom is here to present another new crossover featuring 2 shows that I really liked a lot from both the Kamen rider series and a magical girl anime, Kamen rider kabuto and Puella magi madoka magica! I had actually planned for a ryuki crossover but since Mr ashbel longhart (read his story by the way just a mini shoutout) has already got his story underway, I looked through all the Kamen riders to see who fits the spot best and I came to the conclusion that Kabuto is the next closest due to its story and concept.**

 **Also, I decided to push up this story to go out first since I won't want to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter to my previous stories. So not wanting to say more, Let's cast off and clock up into the world of One wish, One fate!**

Disclaimer: The project teams behind Kamen rider kabuto and Puella magi madoka magica own these 2 shows. I only own my OC's and the story.

* * *

 _A city lays in ruins. The world was in a disarray. Smashed and destroyed buildings, some parts cut clean float in the air. Lights flicker red. Debris were everywhere._

 _A large flying figure sporting wings was seen flying in the air, surrounded by a magical ring circle._

 _A girl with Long black hair sporting a cutesy outfit stood on one of the buildings as she looked on. Her outfit was a white long sleeved coat with a silver collar over a black dress. The silver skirt with a white trim is accompanied by black leggings with dark gray diamond patterns printed on them. Two blue ribbons complete the outfit. Her left arm wields a small silver shield._

 _The girl leapt up towards the flying figure, with the intent of attacking it. A falling building made her evade as the figure sent fire streams at her as she blocks them with her shield. But more fire streams came towards her, overpowering her as she was knocked back and headed towards a giant tree._

 ** _HYPER CLOCK UP_**

 _A voice echoed through as another small figure leapt through the air in a flash, but in reality, the figure had sped up time. He leapt towards the girl and managed to catch her in time and took the hit as they both landed on the tree branch, with the figure taking the hit most._

 _As the smoke cleared, the girl got a good vision of the figure's appearance as a masked warrior, mostly a male inside it. He wore a black body jumpsuit with silver linings and black engrave patterns. His chest armor was mainly silver with the red section drawing out a symbol of a beetle horn accompanied by shoulder armors of the same colour. His waist had a silver belt buckle with a red beetle themed device attached to the front of the belt. The side had a silver pump switch attached too, with the middle of the switch device reading 'ZECT'. His silver coloured helmet was also beetle themed as it had large blue compound eyes with a large horn at the middle, parting the two eyes perfectly._

 ** _HYPER CLOCK OVER_**

 _The same voice echoed as electricity cackled on the warrior's belt before the silver switch device flew off from the belt as the armor morphed into a much simpler version of what he just looked like._

 _The girl he was protecting earlier had a worried expression as she shook the warrior, with her mouth moving as if she was asking something._

 _"That's too awful!" Another girl, who was watching this from a distance away said. She was much smaller in size. Her pink hair was tied up into twintails held by red ribbons. Her outfit looked to be a school_ _uniform, a light tan blouse with a black plaid skirt with a red ribbon on the center of her Long white sleeve shirt. "Why is this happening to them?" She asked worriedly to a creature that was also watching the unfolds._

 _"It was a job too big for them. Not even hyper clock up can help what is going on right now." The creature said. It has white fur and four ears, looking like a half cat and half rabbit. Gold rings held around the longer ears with the bottom separated into three as it faded to pink. The interior of the ears were pink too and the last of its appearance was its white tail and red eyes._

 _The creature turned to the pink haired "If you give up, it will be the end of everything. But you have what it takes to change fate."_

 _A light flickered hard, making the girl yelp in terror as she covered her ears, afraid._

 _"This unavoidable destruction, this sorrow, you can change it all. That's why you have this power." The creature went on._

 _As she removed her ears, she saw the black haired girl yelling something as she, along with the masked warrior fell from the tree branch, with her protecting him this time._

 _"Are you saying that I can stop this? Is this the truth? I can prevent all of this?" She asked as she looked on._

 _"Of course! But to do that..."_

 _The black haired yells something to them but she couldn't hear._

 _"Form a contract with me and become a magical girl!" The creature said as the pink haired steels up and made her decision instantly._

* * *

 _Just then, The pink haired girl opens her eyes instantly. She looked around as she was in her nightwear and hugging a rabbit plush and realised she was on her bed and in her own room._

 _"It's just a dream...?" She said sleepily, feeling somehow relieved. But little did she know that it would become a reality too._

* * *

 **(Inserts Connect (2017) by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yome wo toji tashikameru)** _The scene opens with a white space as a boy and girl stood side by side, revealing to be Madoka and Eugene, clad in their transformed outfits. Behind them were fallen bodies and just despair._

 **(oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** _Madoka felt like crying as tears could be seen threatening to escape and Eugene somehow got hold of her feelings as he held the girl, which she lets her emotions out without much her face revealed. The title then slowly appears._

 **(itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** _The scene then changes to Madoka waking up, snapping out of her dream as wind blew against her, revealing her to be standing on the school rooftop. She then looks at her soul gem before she holds it tightly, praying for a wish as she then looks into the distance._

 **(afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demosaite kono sekai ayun de kou** ) _It changes to Eugene who was then sitting on a large donut above a donut eatery as he was eating a box of donuts while the Kabuto zecter flies past him and off into the sky._

 **(tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajim ri tsuge)** _The scene switches back to Madoka who was confronted by a goddess version of herself who then made her turned around and kissed her on her forehead as the power of her goddess version transformed her into her magical girl outfit._

 **(kawaranai omoi wo nose tozasareta tobira akeyou)** _It then shows the Zect Organization with Tomoya leading the Zecttroopers. It then shows snippets of the various magical girls of mitakihara city before showing Madoka leaping into battle._

 **(mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** _It then shows_ _Madoka running down a hallway, avoiding witches as she summons her bow and arrow to fight back along with short snippets of the other girls abilities._

 **(muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru dakara kowakunai)** _Halfway, a worm who has melted its skin comes out and grabs Madoka by the throat. Just then, Eugene comes in as Kabuto and casts off his armor as he reaches out to Madoka, who was struggling against the worm's grip. It then shows him fighting against more worms as he then looks ahead to see a few silhouettes that wore similar armor to him._

 **(mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** _The opening then ends with both Eugene and Madoka's hands holding each other before it showed a scene where Madoka, Miki and Mami along with Eugene as Kabuto on a tower top._

* * *

 **01: The chosen ones?**

* * *

The blue morning sky shines nicely on a two-storey house as the light shone through a room. The alarm clock sitting beside the bed went off, waking up the occupant of the room as the hand of the occupant stopped the ringing. It revealed to be a male as he got up, looking seriously sleepy as he went back to sleep.

"Five more minutes..." He dreamily said as he prepared to go back to bed, but not before it was being barged in by someone.

"Wake up!" A female voice shouted as the male jumped up in shock from the scare as he looked at who it was.

"Oh it's just you, Shizu. Cut that out already." He addressed the girl.

"But if I don't you would probably head back to sleep. Isn't that so, Onii-Chan?" The girl addressed the male as her brother. She was already clad in her uniform which was a light tan blouse with a plaid skirt with a red ribbon in the center of her white Long sleeve shirt and she wore black crew cut socks. Her Long raven black hair reached half of her back as a section of it was tied up to the left side neatly with a blue ribbon. One would have assumed that she looks exactly like Chitanda from Hyouka except her bangs are neatly combed to the left and much longer. This was Amakana Shizuku, the younger sister.

"Whatever. Crew cut socks? Where are those new ones I bought for you?" The male asked as he was already up, tidying up the bed.

"Haven't washed obviously! Now let's go and get you washed up!" Shizuku said. She had received some new ones that her brother bought a few days back.

He gets into the bathroom and washes himself up as he looks into the mirror. Raven black hair that was a bit messy with black eyes with the face of a 15-year old.

Minutes later, he walked downstairs with his younger sister, dressed now in his tan coloured uniform to depict he was in the same school as his younger sister which was a white long sleeved shirt covered by the tan blazer with black lines on the edges of the sleeves and the top with long pants of the same colour.

"Onee-chan! I brought him down!" The younger sibling said in a proud voice.

"Morning, Nee-chan." The male greeted the elder female who was in the kitchen currently bringing out some plates.

"Morning, Eugene." The said female greeted back as she came out of the kitchen. She had silver wavy hair tied into twintails held by black hairbands. Unlike the other two who were wearing the same style of uniform for a school, her own school uniform was different and simple which consisted of a white sailor uniform with a red ribbon held together and a black miniskirt with 2 white lines printed near the edge. She was also wearing a brown apron, showing that she had been preparing breakfast. On one of the chairs on the dining table had a navy blue blazer hanging. This was the eldest sibling among the family, Amakana Kashima.

Kashima continued to set the plates for the two siblings as she set her own too. Once done, she untied the apron and left it on a hanger to be hung on one of the kitchen's cupboard door handle. She then joined the others who had been waiting.

"Itadakimasu!" The three said and they began eating, savouring the taste of the food prepared which was scrambled eggs and bacon. But Shizuku was going through it like a bullet train because of one purpose.

Morning practice with the track and field club.

"See you at school Onii-chan! I'm off!" Shizuku said as she dashed out of the house once finishing her meal.

"Have a great day!" Kashima called back.

"Our sister's so quick isn't she?" Eugene said.

"In the track and field as always. She's just barely began her first year and the club's pushing her this hard." Kashima smiled.

"As expected from the star of the club." Eugene then went to turn on the TV to listen to some morning news.

"Well, this sucks I got to burn money again." Kashima then moaned, getting her brother's attention.

"What are you burning money for?" He asked.

"The school's asking us females to buy the new skirts they are producing now. Can't wear these short ones anymore." The silver haired sounded disappointed as she fiddled her skirt.

"Is that so? Well that sucks for you. Lucky our school didn't implement this at all." Eugene said as he looked at the TV.

"But don't you want to see your sister's sexiness? After all I have a great figure..." she said to her brother with a smug, making him annoyed.

"Hah? Who wants to see that you creep!" He added a small insult to it with a small blush.

"I'm not a creep! What about you, skeleton?" She shot back annoyed, hinting to her brother's size. Eugene was quite skinny for a male but ironically, his height is taller than the average middle school student for males.

"Why you-!" As he was about to fight back in a mischievous way, the news made the two stop as the reporter reported something serious. They then sat back to their seats and continued eating.

"That again? They have been around recently though." Eugene commented on the issue that the town they live in had been infested with weird looking monsters. Although the number is small, it was steadily increasing.

"And it's said to come from that meteorite incident seven years ago..." The sister said.

As both pondered about it, they looked at the time only to find out they were...

"Late!" They said at the same time as they quickly finished their meals. Eugene dumped both his and Shizuku's plates into the sink before dashing out of the house, grabbing his bag.

"I'm off!" He shouted.

"Not fair! Wait for me!" Kashima said as she dumped her plates too, going back to the chair to slip on her blazer as she grabbed her bag and went out, locking the door.

"See you later then! Bye!" She tossed the key to Eugene who caught it because he knew she would return late as she was in high school. He turned around and walked to his school, only to stop a short distance later in front of another house. The name plate on the gate read 'Kaname'. He then decided to wait for a someone that resides in the house.

"I'm off!" Not Long later, A young female voice said as she came out with a piece of bread in her mouth. She slipped on her shoes before she noticed that Eugene was waiting outside the gates. She finished the bread quick as she looked at the boy.

"M-morning E-Eugene!" The girl stuttered as her face screams red not before Eugene whose face also screamed the same colour, but slightly lighter. He can't help but always admit that this girl had a cute appearance. Long pink hair that reaches slightly past her shoulders but enough to be tied into twintails held by red ribbons with eyes of the same colour.

"M-morning Madoka..." He said as he felt his face heat up. The girl was also wearing the same girl uniform that the school uses. And she wore white thigh high socks. This was Kaname Madoka, his childhood friend he knew for years and considers her one of the closest friends he has but however as they grew up, both sides developed a crush on each other.

"Shall we go?" He asked as the girl named Madoka nodded and they began to make their way to school.

"Red ribbons for a change?" Eugene asked as he noted the change. Previously, the girl had used yellow ribbons.

"You noticed? You think I'll stand out?" Madoka asked as she touched them.

"You look cute in them." Eugene complimented with pink cheeks. Said girl did the same too replying thanks.

"T-thanks." Just then, Eugene's bag began to vibrate, catching both of their attention as he unzipped his bag to bring the thing out. It was a moderate red sized object that looked like a Japanese rhinoceros beetle with 6 silver button on the sides. Inside the bag was a silver belt buckle too.

He smacked the device a few times before it stayed quiet. "That's the fifth time already." Eugene noted.

"You haven't found the owner who owned this yet?" Madoka asked as he shook his head. It was the previous week when he and Madoka discovered the belt and this unknown object at the usual fast food restaurant when he was visiting the toilet. He recalled back to when a man visited the restaurant carrying a black suitcase and went into the toilet only to come out without it later. He went to the toilet and that's how he discovered the two things.

"I hope that's it found soon. It did cause some trouble for your class didn't it?" Madoka said as she remembered him telling her all about it.

"I plan to turn this into the police station today. Care to follow me there after school?" Eugene asked his crush as her eyes lit up.

"I don't have any plans so I think I'm good with it." She sounded happy at that.

"Oi!" Another female voice shouted in the distance as both looked up to see someone waving in the distance, meant for them. They made their way to the female hastily.

"You're late! You two!" The female said as she was accompanied by another female.

"Sorry! And good morning too!" Madoka greeted.

"Morning Shizuki, Miki." Eugene greeted.

"Good morning." The green long haired female now addressed greeted back. This is Hitomi Shizuki.

"Let's go!" The other female also addressed who had short blue hair said as they made their way. This is Sayaki Miki.

"I heard that you have another love letter, Shizuki?" Eugene asked the girl as she nodded.

"That's good ain't it Miss popular?" Sayaka teased.

"And to add that I need time to answer his feelings too." Hitomi sighed.

"My Mom says that you shouldn't date someone who asks you out in a letter instead of directly." Madoka said.

"That's definitely Madam Kaname for sure." Eugene pictured the carefree woman that he knew for years who would always say that since she told the boy about how she met Madoka's father, Tomohisa.

"One beautiful woman with a career indeed." Sayaka added.

"If only it were that easy." Hitomi sighed again.

"Pretty sure you could do it. After all, we knew each other for years." Eugene said to her as she gave a small smile. Not only Madoka was his childhood friend but both had met the other two during elementary school. That's how they came to know each other easily.

"I wish I could get one love letter." Madoka thought about it with a small smile as she imagined it.

"For what? You wanna be like Hitomi? Or you want a certain someone's attention?" Sayaka gave a teasing smile as she looked at the boy who somehow also caught wind of it as he looked away.

"I-It's not what you are thinking at all! My mom just said it that's all!" Madoka's face turned red. Sayaka knew that Madoka had feelings for Eugene and vice versa and had tried to get the two together but it wasn't working at all since both kept denying it.

"Your Mom must have told you a secret to being popular!" Sayaka interrupted. "You dirty girl needs some punishment!" And she went own to grab Madoka but her waist and ticked her.

"H-hey! Stop that!" Madoka tried to break free but the blue haired girl's grip was very strong and they laughed happily.

"You are cute but I'm not letting guys steal you away! You will be my wife!" Sayaka declared in a teasing way.

"Excuse me I'm here too ladies." Eugene cleared his throat to get the two's attention as they stopped. Just then, the school bell rang.

"Crap! We are going to be late!" Sayaka shouted as she took off up the stairs leading to their school with the others following too.

* * *

 _Unknown to the group, a van sits in the distance with its occupants watching one particular subject._

 _"Kabuto has been located." The male in the van said through a communicator._

 _"Keep observing any suspicious activity. We do not want the worm to just sneak into the school." Another voice said through the comms._

 _"Roger that." The other occupant, a woman replied back._

 _"Should we deploy the Zecttroopers?" The woman asked the man._

 _"Can't do. Headquarters's orders." The man sighed as they looked at their monitors, continuing to observed the school name Mitakihara middle school._

 _On the opposite where the van sat, a modified Honda CBR1000RR bike pulled up with two riders on it. The biker was male sized and he wore a brown leather jacket over his simple white top with black jeans. His rider was a violet eyed girl with Long black hair and she had a stoic cold look on her face. She wore the girls uniform for the school. She got off and took off her helmet and adjusted her hair before handing the helmet back to the rider._

 _"Damn Zect. So they knew of Kabuto's location here." The biker clicked his teeth as he opened his visor to get a good vision._

 _"I don't think they will act just yet. I will find that little creature and call you then." The girl said._

 _"No hard feelings on Madoka alright, Homura?" The biker addressed the girl now named Homura. He then drove off, passing by the van, leaving the girl to what she had to do._

 _Homura just rolled her eyes as she made her way to the school._

* * *

"Why me?" Eugene groaned as he was carrying some books down the hallway. Just earlier, his class teacher assigned him to carry the assignment books to the staff office when lunch break comes.

"Yo!" A male voice called out as he stopped to see the male jogged up to him.

"Not eating, Tomoya?" Eugene asked the male.

"Finding you to eat with me of course. Need my help?" Tomoya gestured. This was Kagami Tomoya, A good friend of Eugene that he made during his first year and had stayed in the same class with him throughout his school life. He was much fitter in size for physical and had black hair too, but his eyes were red.

"Thanks." He then handed half the load to Tomoya as they continued their walk to the staff office.

Talking their usual topics, they finally made it to the staff room and set the books down on their teacher's table before making their way to the cafeteria. There, they found Shizuku and soon found a table to eat. As they ate, Eugene looked outside to see Madoka's class having physical education.

"Looks like a new face." Eugene took note of a black haired female who he didn't see yesterday in his crush's class during the previous week.

"Ohh. Sharp eyes ain't you Onii-chan?" Shizuku observed too.

They looked as the black haired female ran towards the jumping hurdle and did a perfect jump, enough to be in a tournament.

"Ohh. That's a prefecture tournament style." Tomoya noted.

"That good?" Eugene asked. But as he looked back, he swore that the female looked at him for a moment before turning back to the class. Just then, the same red device that was bugging him earlier that morning flew towards him, making some students scream and flee thinking that a big insect had flown into the cafeteria.

"You...!" Eugene then grabbed the red device as he smacked it a few times, making it shut up.

"What's that?" Both his sister and friend asked. Forget about his Friend but neither of his sisters even knew of this red device's existence on him.

"I don't know just some stupid toy thing probably. I'm headed to the police station later to turn this in. Hopefully the owner can claim it back." Eugene said as he set the device on the table only Tomoya to look at the device probably thinking of something.

"This is..."

"You know this?" Eugene asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Let's finish up our meals and go back to class." Tomoya waved it off as the siblings looked at him before dismissing it off, eating their meals.

"Don't be late alright Onii-chan?" Shizuku told her brother now knowing that he had some additional plans.

"I won't my little sister." He patted her head as Tomoya watched.

"Siscon." Tomoya said.

"Go to hell." Eugene shot back.

"Yay!" Shizuku then leapt on his back. If it's anything, she likes to be spoiled by her brother a lot, which is why she loves and cares for him a lot.

"Uwah! Get off me! You heavy girl!" Eugene struggled as her weight was on him. Luckily, there were railings for him to support on otherwise, he would collapse due to his small size compared to his sister who has a more fitter build for a female.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." A female's voice caught their attention and they looked in front of them to see who it was. It was a yellow haired tied into low twin drills female with yellow eyes. She had brown stockings on to match her appearance.

"Oh it's Mami." Tomoya said.

"Yo." Eugene casually greeted her.

"Back to class now?" Mami asked as they nodded.

"Onii-chan who's this?" Shizuku asked.

"Tomoe Mami. She's our classmate and friend during our second year though we are in different classes now." Eugene introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Mami bowed.

"I'm Shizuku! Eugene's loving sister." Shizuku beamed.

"Don't add the 'loving' into your words." Eugene frowned as Mami gave a small laugh.

"Well then, I should get to eating. See you guys around." Mami said before she walked past the three.

"Well then, see you later, Shizu." Eugene said as they arrived at a stair landing.

"See you!" And Shizuku took the stairs downwards while he and Tomoya went upwards.

* * *

Hours later, Classes were all done and students began making their way out of school, proceeding with their own plans.

"I'm going to meet Madoka and the others now. Care to join?" Eugene asked his Friend but he declined.

"I have something to do. Sorry." Tomoya said as he picked his bag.

"Right. Then don't forget our meeting time later. We have to level up for those rewards." Eugene reminded, possibly hinting that they were going to play a online game later.

"I won't. See you later then." Tomoya then left the classroom. Eugene then finished his packing and headed out of the classroom too, headed to the location that he and Madoka along with Miki and Shizuki would meet.

* * *

 _The occupants of the van that had been observing the school from morning noticed Eugene making his way out of the school._

 _"Kabuto is on the move." The male said._

 _"Good. Follow him then." The other voice ordered._

 _Meanwhile, the same bike that had Homura on it earlier that morning pulled up and began to follow the van, with the biker somewhat aware of its intentions._

* * *

Later, he managed to find the eatery that the girls were in. As he walked in, he heard Sayaka and Hitomi's laughter.

"Seriously for real? What déjà vu is that?"

"What's so funny?" Eugene asked as he sat down.

"Oh! Good timing! Listen, we had a new transfer student who's called Homura and she's literally one mysterious girl. I thought she's smart and beautiful but she's just one nutcase. But what's funny is that we just met her today but Madoka says she's seen her in a dream." Sayaka explained.

"That's mean! I'm being serious and worried about this!" Madoka pouted.

"So what actually happened? This is interesting." Eugene said as he called a waitress to take his order.

"Maybe I will tell you when it's just us two, maybe the police station there..." Madoka whispered softly. Hearing this, he knew it would be a serious thing rather than just a joke. He had seen this a couple of times when this girl really needs someone to have a serious listening ear.

"It's just a very strange dream. But I don't remember the rest..." Madoka decided not to bring it out any further.

"Then you must have met her before. Probably you don't remember." Hitomi said.

"But isn't that a coincidence? I mean it looks too good to be true." Sayaka felt abit skeptical about this.

"Could be true or could be not." Hitomi then took out her phone to check the time. "Oh my! It's already this late. Forgive me but I have to take my leave already."

"What do you have?" Eugene asked.

"Tea. We have exams soon so no idea how Long I'm going to be on this." She replied as she gets up.

"Ah ah. Must be nice to be born into a class like this." Sayaka commented.

"Good luck." Eugene gave the green haired a thumbs up.

"Thanks. Then bye." Hitomi waved back as she left the eatery.

"So then, once our man's done here shall we stop by the CD store?" Sayaka proposed.

"Kamijo?" Madoka guessed. She knew that whenever they were at the CD store whatever her good friend gets go to this boy that she had taken a liking on.

"You know it." The blue haired smiled.

* * *

 _Half an hour later, the trio left the eatery and made they way towards the CD store but unknown to them, Eugene's friend was following them._

 _"Kagami here. Kabuto is with the girls." Tomoya said through his comm piece._

 _"Keep yourself a distance. We are ready to deploy the Zecttroopers anytime." The male in the van replied back._

 _"No problem, Tadakoro-san." Tomoya addressed the man before something popped up on the monitors in the Van._

 _"Worm located. Track him down." The woman said._

 _"Ok, Misaki-san." Tomoya acknowledged before he brought out a video camera equipment that had the words 'ZECT' on the front. He began to make his way towards the target to began recording._

* * *

 _Outside the mall, A security guard was on duty looking out for suspicious activity as he watches the public exit and enter the mall. Just then, a old man in ragged clothing came up to him._

 _"What's wrong sir?" The guard asked but the old man just pointed to a alleyway and gestured him to follow. At the right time, another guard was making his way back to the spot._

 _"Ohh nice timing. This man wants me to follow him for a while. Help me watch the spot." The guard told the other who just arrived._

 _"Sure. Go ahead." The other nodded as he sat down on the chair._

 _The guard then followed the old man to the alleyway where the man stopped. "So what is it you want to ask me?" The guard asked._

 _The old man then turned around gave a evil smile. Finding it suspicious, the guard wanted to back off and get his other buddy but what happened next left him in shock._

 _"AHHHHHHH!" The guard screamed as violent sounds were then heard from the alleyway before the 'guard' exited the alleyway. As he left, the corpse of the guard was visibly seen, having drained of its fluids in the body._

 _"Back? So what was it all about?" The other guard saw him come back._

 _"Nothing." Was all the 'guard' answered. Oblivious, the other did not questioned any further. They stood in place for about ten minutes before the 'guard' got up, having sensed something_

 _"I have to go to the toilet."_

 _"Sure." The other guard was too busy to see 'him' do something weird as he went into the mall._

* * *

 _In a unknown area of the mall, A white creature was running away from someone as purple shots were fired at it. A shot hit it, making it fall to the ground but it continued running, panting heavily._

 _A figure clad in some girl's clothing jumped down, revealing it to be Homura who was shooting the creature._

 _"I have found him." Homura said to someone who was on another end of her comm piece._

 _"Roger. I'm coming over now. Don't let Madoka discover him." The voice said._

 _"Roger." Homura then reloaded another clip on the pistol she was holding before taking off, chasing the creature down._

 _"You won't get away."_

* * *

"Found it?" Eugene asked the blue haired girl as she was rummaging through a small selection of CD's on the shelf. The CD store wasn't too far from the eatery as it was still in the same mall.

"Nope. Where is it?" Sayaka was shuffling through the CD's, finding the one she wanted to get while at the same time putting on some headphones to test play them.

Madoka was also on another pair of headphones as she listened to some songs, smiling away. Music is the one of the key points that makes her day happy, especially those that have meaning in the lyrics.

"Save me..."

"Huh?" She took off the headphones, confused. She thought it was just probably a fluke.

"Save me, Madoka!"

Madoka looked around in confusion, wondering if she developed telekinesis. She used her left hand to try hear the unknown voice that was calling out to her.

"Save me, save me!"

She began to follow the voice in her head, with Sayaka and Eugene raising their eyebrow in confusion.

"I will go. Stay here just in case." Eugene said as she nodded.

Madoka kept following the voice until she reached a unknown area of the mall that was closed off to public.

"Who's there? Who is it?" She asked.

"Save me!" The voice came again and she looked at a door, presumably from inside.

"Madoka!" Eugene called out as he caught up.

"Eugene!" She turned around.

"What are you doing here? It's closed off." He pointed to a sign that said 'closed for renovation.'

"But I heard a voice telling me to save whoever it was. And I think it's beyond that door..." She pointed.

"A voice? She nodded. Confused, he decided to follow her. "Anything happens we better be out of here. Got it?" He said as he opened the door.

* * *

Carefully, they entered the large room and closed the door. The entire area was very dusty with only a few small lights lighting up the small area. Feeling uneasy, Madoka tugged the sleeve of Eugene's uniform as they walked around.

"Where are you? Who are you?" The girl called out, hoping for response.

Just then, a roof tile collapsed just inches away from them, frightening the girl as she breathed heavily, heart beating fast. Without any doubt, she hugged the boy's arm tightly.

"Madoka! Are you okay?" He asked to the pink haired but instead of getting a reply, she pointed, hand shaking to what was in front.

Slowly, he looked front to find a white creature laying on the fallen tile. It has white fur and 4 ears, looking like a half cat and half rabbit. Gold rings held around the longer ears with the bottom separated into three as it faded to pink. The interior of the ears were pink too and the last of its appearance was its white tail and red eyes.

Recovering from the scare, Madoka gasped as she saw the creature heavily injured and broke from Eugene, running up to it and picked it up. "Are you okay?! Was that you?!" She asked the creature.

"Save me..." The creature said weakly.

"That thing just talked?" Eugene was in awe only to find someone dropped in from above. It revealed to be a girl with Long black hair sporting a cutesy outfit stood on one of the buildings as she looked on. Her outfit was a white long sleeved coat with a silver collar over a black dress. The silver skirt with a white trim is accompanied by black leggings with dark gray diamond patterns printed on them. Two blue ribbons complete the outfit. Her left arm wields a small silver shield that had gears in it.

"Move away from him." The girl said to Madoka.

"Homura?" The pink haired was surprised to see this girl.

"You are that girl... so your name's Homura." Eugene noted as he recognised her.

"I knew it. Move away from him." Homura repeated her words.

"No! He told me to save him! He's hurt!" Madoka denied as she hugged the creature.

"This has nothing to do with you." Homura coldly replied.

"You. I don't know what your intention is but you better stop this." Eugene stepped in front of Madoka, ready to resist the girl. But he doesn't know what she could do.

Homura moved one step forward but just then, the very same red device flew into the scene from nowhere and distracted the black haired. It then flew into his right hand as he caught it.

"Again?" He looked at the device.

"That zecter..." Homura looked at the device that she calls it zecter.

Just then, a blast of white foam appeared from nowhere, blasting Homura as both looked at the person being none other than Miki, holding a fire extinguisher.

"This way!" Sayaka called out as both ran past her. She finished the entire content of the extinguisher and threw it and disappeared too.

Homura grunted as she raised the hand that had the shield on and that blew all the foam away. She then began to make her way when she realised the space around her began to change into something that would question one's sanity.

"Out of all times?" She questioned to herself as she prepared for what's to come while at the same time wondering where was the person she was communicating to.

* * *

As the trio ran, they made they way to the exits.

"The hell's that? Attacking people while cosplaying? And what's that? It's not a stuffed animal right?" Sayaka asked as she looked at the creature.

"I don't know but I know I have to save him!" Madoka replied.

"Oh ya Eugene. Something inside of your bag was cracking up electricity!" The bluenette said as she tossed the boy's bag to him. Stuffing the red device in his pocket, he opened the bag to find the silver belt buckle's center really giving off electricity.

"What the hell?" He thought as they kept running. Just then, the space around them began to distort.

"Ehh? Where's the exit?" Sayaka asked as they looked around. Random things began to fill up the space. Chains, butterflies, alien words and more random junk stuff filled up the area.

"Where's this place? What's going on?" Madoka was even more confused than before.

"That's it! What is exactly all this?!" Sayaka demanded, having enough of the happenings.

"Someone's there!" Madoka turned her head along with the others. They saw multiple balls of cotton that looks like as if they were drawn and they sported mustaches.

"What is that...?" Eugene said as he observed more of these cotton things surrounding them. They seemed to be having children voices in them as they mumbled some sort of chant.

"This isn't happening right? I'm not having some sort of bad dream right?" Sayaka said in worry as she looked at the cottons now having ghostly eyes as scissors spawned and headed towards them.

All Madoka could do was shut her eyes tight while Eugene was prepared to defend the girls.

Just then, chains fell down, forming a circle and a light appeared to destroy all the surrounding strange creatures.

"That was pretty close but it's all okay now." A voice said coming from behind them. They turned around but only Eugene knew who it was as she held a chain and a gem in her hands.

"Mami?" He recognized his friend.

"Oh Eugene you are here too?" She was surprised before she looked at the white creature in Madoka's hands.

"You saved Kyubey too, thank you." Mami said to Madoka.

"He was calling for me and he wanted to be saved." Madoka explained.

"I see. So are these your friends, Eugene?" Mami turned to the boy and he nodded.

"Then, I shall introduce myself. But before that..." Wires began to rise up as Mami twirled, dropping the chain as she held the gem in front of her.

"Allow me to take care of this first."

A blinding white light caused the trio to shield their eyes with wind picking up around them. As the light died down, they saw that Mami was wearing a different outfit. Her uniform has morphed into a dress kind. A white Long sleeve with puffs along with a beige wide skirt with black tips. A brown corset like clothing sits between her top and bottom. A small brown hat with white fur sits on her head and legs clad in grey and white thigh high socks with black and yellow knee high boots. A white ribbon sits at the back of the skirt.

"Did she just transformed?" Eugene was in awe. Even though he knew of this girl, he never knew she had this form so it was a first sight along with the other girls.

"For threatening my friend, I won't let you get away." Mami waved her hands as hundreds of muskets spawned into existence.

"Unlimited guns?" Eugene couldn't help but burn that image.

She leapt up and with another wave, hundreds of one shot bullets rained down on the cotton creatures, destroying them in a instant with explosions.

"W-wow..." The girls said in sync as they watch the overpowered kill in front of them. The space then began to return to what it was initially.

"Everything is back to normal!" The girls happily said as they could see the exit now.

Just then, Homura landed in front of them but had the higher ground, facing the four.

"The witch ran away. I will give it to you this time." Mami said to everyone's confused looks.

"I'm not interested in that." Homura replied coldly.

"You don't seem to understand what I said. I will let you go this time." Mami repeated her words into a simpler sentence. But Homura just looked at her with no response.

"I think we both would like to avoid any unnecessary trouble no?" She asked.

Just then, the door at the exit opened, revealing it to be a guard.

"Oh thank goodness we were found!" Madoka seemed relieved as she made her way to tell the guard about the white creature. Sayaka also followed suit as they wanted to get away from what just happened.

"That's not a guard..." Homura said as both girls stopped. The guard then smiled evilly before it made a monster like noise. He was surrounded by a white light before it morphed into something worst than the cotton creatures that they saw earlier. It was mainly green in colour with a alien like appearance that represented a worm insect. It's right hand's large fingers was the scary part as it had range. The monster began to make its way towards Madoka and Miki.

"Girls!" Eugene shouted as he ran towards them. He pushed the monster away as he looked at the two.

"What's that?!" Just then, the red device and the silver belt buckle rose up and flew towards them.

"A belt?" Mami wondered.

The red device flew around and delivered some distracting hits to the green monster while the silver belt flew towards the boy and attached to his waist.

"Wait what the hell?!" Eugene tried to get the belt off but it won't work.

"Eugene!" Sayaka called out as he looked behind to see the monster landing an attack.

"Get away!" He pushed the girls away as he was about to take the blow. But the red beetle device flew in front of him and somehow could resist the monster as he used the opportunity to get away. The red device then landed on his hand and remained silent.

The Monster then growled and began to make his way towards the group.

"Use that zecter to transform!" Homura's voice made everyone turned to her.

"Huh? Transform?" Eugene looked confused as the others gave off the same look.

"Say the word henshin and slot the zecter into the front of the belt!" She explained as Eugene looked at the now addressed zecter's bottom before looking at the belt. It had a corresponding pattern.

"Guess I will have to try it then..." The boy then held the zecter up, preparing to slot it in.

"Henshin!" He said before he slotted the zecter into the belt and it stood there.

 **HENSHIN**

A voice said from the zecter as hexagon like pixels began to generate from the belt and went all around his body, making him wear some sort of armor. He was clad now in a black jumpsuit with silver linings on it. His armor was very big with the chest part really protruding out. It was mainly silver but had red on the top. His shoulder armor was silver with the left side having a small emblem reading 'ZECT' along with a red beetle design as the background. Silver rings surround the arms. Lastly, his helmet was mainly silver with red linings on the front. 2 tubes connected from the front to the sides of the helmet. It also has a Wife blue compound visor along with a silver v-fin resting on the top.

"Is that you, Eugene?" Mami asked as she was surprised to see her Friend in a big armor suit.

"I think so..." Eugene felt his armor.

"Eugene look out!" Madoka called out as he turned around to see the monster slashing him across the chest.

"That hurts... it did not?" The boy thought he felt pain. The monster growled as it threw a punch at him.

"Get away you Monster!" Eugene threw some punches with some hitting the monster as it jagged back. It then growled heavily before what seems to be the green shell melted like lava from its body, revealing a much more scary appearance now. It had a man like face now and it's mainly red and faded blue. 4 spider legs served as its shoulder armor on the left side while it had some sort of giant fist. It also had 'hair' on its head. Overall, his appearance can resemble a spider.

"Eek! Did he just became a spider?!" Sayaka squeaked in fear.

"Why is this happening to us?" Madoka added on as she clinged to her friend.

Mami immediately summoned her muskets and fired at the unknown monster but all of the bullets didn't seem to deal any damage to it.

"It won't work?" Mami summoned more guns, ready to continue firing believing at some point it would break.

"Our attacks can't deal anything!" Homura called out to Mami but she just ignored her. Homura then jumped down and tried to put Mami's gun down but Mami just smacked her away.

"What would you know? We have been bestowed on these powers after all!" Mami said with a annoyed face, clearly unhappy with the girl.

The monster then began to make its way towards Mami, walking past Madoka and Sayaka.

"Oi you are ignoring me?!" Eugene then went for a back punch but to everyone's surprise, the monster disappeared like the flash from DC. It then reappeared behind Eugene and gave a jab to him.

"Argh!" He yelped as he looked behind and tried to punch again but it did not work. The monster disappeared again only for this time to appear behind Mami, shocking her.

"When did it...!" She thought before she back kicked the monster away, creating a distance. Homura then landed in front of them, drawing out a pistol and prepared to use her power to fight back if necessary. The monster growled before it was being shot by someone else.

"Who's there?" Eugene asked as the asked stepped out. It revealed to be a armored man as well that sported a similar appearance to Eugene's armor just except that the helmet's visor was yellow. The same device attached to the belt was black in Colour with the red buttons.

"Took you long enough." Homura said to the man.

 **"Sorry. Was caught up in some traffic."** He replied as he looked at the monster, eyes narrowing.

 **(Plays full force by rider chips)**

 **"Time for you to die, Worm."** The armored man said before he pushed the horn on his zecter halfway. The thicker armor then began to separate a little along with his helmet as electricity surrounded it.

 **"Cast off."** He said before he pulled the level to the other side, opening up half of the zecter revealing a red dot in the center.

 **CAST OFF**

A darker voice sounded from the zecter as the silver armor flew off him, hitting the surrounding area, making the others shield in case part of the armor hits them. A black rhino beetle horn then rose from the middle and locked into place, finishing the touches.

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

The others then took a look to see the armored man had sleeker armor now. It was mainly black with red circuit like designs covering the black. The design also ran through the helmet.

"Cast off?" Eugene said as he was surprised.

"W-wow..." Madoka said in awe.

The armored man then began to walk towards the worm as it sped up which then made him stop. **"Clock up."** He then pressed the right side of his belt.

 **CLOCK UP**

In a instant, everything around the man slowed down as if he stopped time. The worm then seem to run towards him at normal speed. He then proceeded to punch and kick the worm, deflecting one punch after another as they moved around. The worm then went to thrust a kick but he caught it with one hand and threw him upwards before grabbing a mini axe weapon and slashing it from the back, making it fly a short distance before it crashed into some metal equipment. He flipped the axe to hold the weapon on the other handle, now looking like a pistol and fired several shots. As he closed the distance, he kicked and stomped the worm's face, making it yell in pain. The worm then used his right hand and punched the leg that the armored man was using, making him lose his grip. The man then backflipped and fired more shots before he tossed the weapon aside. He then pressed the 3 buttons on the top.

 **1 2 3**

The worm went in and punched his back but, the man took a step forward, spun around, grabbed the worm and threw it upwards before he closed the zecter back to its original looking position before the cast off.

 **"Rider... kick."** He declared calmly as he opened up the zecter.

 **RIDER KICK**

As the worm flew down, electricity built up to his head before it went to his right leg as he spun around a delivered a full 360 degree kick, critically hitting the worm.

 **CLOCK OVER**

The area around then went back to normal as the worm exploded in blue flames.

 **(Song ends)**

"What just happened...?" Mami asked as she didn't believe her eyes. Everything happened within five seconds that she didn't register what just occured that made the worm defeated.

 **"We are done. Let's go, Homura.** " The armored man gestured.

"What about them, Dark kabuto?" Homura addressed the armored man.

 **"It's fine. They are coming anyways. We have to go now."** The now name Dark kabuto said.

"Fine." She then followed suit.

"Wait! We have so much questions for you like you especially." Eugene turned to Homura as he got up.

"They will answer your questions." Homura answered back before she leapt into Dark Kabuto's arms as they leapt away.

"There they are!" A male voice said as the four turned to see a group of solders that has insect life motifs on their armor run in and pointed their weapons at them.

"What's going on now?" Madoka was worried.

"This day has just been getting worst and worst huh?" Sayaka gritted.

"You are..." Mami started, looking at the soldiers like she knew who they were.

"You know them?" Eugene asked the yellow haired girl.

"I heard they are from a organization or something..." She said.

"That's right." A male figure clad in a business suit then stepped forward, making himself known.

"My name is Tadakoro. I am part of Zect. Kabuto, I want you to come with us." The man formally introduced himself.

"Eh?" Behind the helmet, the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hold it! What business do you have with Eugene here?" Sayaka stood between the two men, facing the elder.

"Your name is Eugene then?" Tadakoro asked me as I nodded and said yes. "What he is wearing is something that we can't tell the general public. He's one of the chosen ones we are looking for. But since you girls are involved, I do want you girls to come with us too. We will tell you more at our base." He continued.

"If we come along, promise me you won't do anything to them." Eugene somehow didn't want to trust the guy for his instincts and him being a chosen one for what?

"Don't worry, we provide all services, including healing that cat. You can be assured." Tadakoro placed a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off, looking at the girls.

Just then, the boy felt wobbly and collapsed to one knee, shocking both the pink and blue headed. Luckily, Mami, still in her magical girl outfit rushed forward and caught him in time.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, worried.

"Looks like somehow my strength somehow left me. I'm a bit tired. I think we should go. I don't know what nonsense they will give but it's best we follow them for now." Eugene said.

The girls gave some thought before complying.

"It's best we go too. I can tell you more about what I'm involved in too." Mami said before the two nodded, giving some trust in her, as she herself pulled the boy, still in his armor up.

"Best too... After all, you two girls are chosen too..." Kyubey said as he rested on Madoka's arms, hinting to said girl and Sayaka.

"Good this way then." The squad led the four out of the exit and began to make their way to their vehicles. Unknown to the group, they are about to find out what this organisation has been all about and what is the meaning behind the chosen one as Kyubey said?

* * *

 **Onto the next chapter of One wish, One fate!**

"We work under the shadows to defeat the worm that threatens humanity."

"Girls that have potential power form a contract with me to become a magical girl to defeat witches."

"There or so, will you join us?"

"So Kabuto won't join us... then we shall move with the plan... to eliminate him."

"I won't be defeated here. I just got started on this!"

* * *

 **And done! Whew what a intro to this new story! So obviously few things about this new story that is to continue, Madoka magica has only spawned 12 episodes with 3 movies released so far. But behind the nose of the anime, there are more characters in fact that play pivotal roles in the franchise so obviously, being a crossover with Kamen rider it won't end just at 12. Also if you guys are wondering why does this story sound a bit similar to Ashbel's ryuki story is because, I'm using it as my inspiration but of course with the plot of Kabuto, nothing follows Ryuki and his story. I can assure you guys that this story will be very different being Kabuto style. So stay tuned for the future that I will introduce more characters! Also, this is first story to introduce a new character related to the main character in my OC creations. I was planning for this character to appear in my other story but screw it who cares, I'm adding it in. So that is actually pretty much it! Do let me know what you guys think of the story though, no negative opinions of course without a valid reason if your just here to hate on it. So I will see you guys in the next chapters! Peace!**


	2. 02: ZECT and the magical girls's secret

**Hello readers! I'm here to bring you the next chapter of this story! So I don't want to say anything further but other than one thing, and that is thanks to the readers who actually take time to come to my page and actually read my stories, minus the negatives of course. I appreciate it a lot as I know none of my works here will go into the entertainment industry. So this is the only way I can somehow make you guys entertained along with the other readers. So nothing else? Cast off and clock back into the world of Kabuto's Eugene!**

 **...And with Madoka and the rest of course.**

Disclaimer: The project teams behind Kamen rider kabuto and Puella magi madoka magica own these 2 shows. I only own my OC's and this story.

* * *

 _In another beautiful morning in the Kaname household, The eldest child, Madoka sleeps soundly but in her mind, she was thinking something else before she woke up, hugging her rabbit plush as she thought about what she just dreamt of._

 _It was a vision of a magical girl she had met just the previous day, Mami Tomoe. In the dream, Mami transforms and she introduces herself._

 _"I'm Mami Tomoe. I'm a third year at Mitakihara middle school. And I'm a magical girl that has made a contract with Kyubey."_

 _She muttered to herself "Another weird dream." The first was that vision of destruction and now she sees a magical girl. What could be next? Eugene in his armor?_

* * *

 **(Inserts Connect (2017) by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yome wo toji tashikameru)** _The scene opens with a white space as a boy and girl stood side by side, revealing to be Madoka and Eugene, clad in their transformed outfits. Behind them were fallen bodies and just despair._

 **(oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** _Madoka felt like crying as tears could be seen threatening to escape and Eugene somehow got hold of her feelings as he held the girl, which she lets her emotions out without much her face revealed. The title then slowly appears._

 **(itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** _The scene then changes to Madoka waking up, snapping out of her dream as wind blew against her, revealing her to be standing on the school rooftop. She then looks at her soul gem before she holds it tightly, praying for a wish as she then looks into the distance._

 **(afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demosaite kono sekai ayun de kou** ) _It changes to Eugene who was then sitting on a large donut above a donut eatery as he was eating a box of donuts while the Kabuto zecter flies past him and off into the sky._

 **(tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajim ri tsuge)** _The scene switches back to Madoka who was confronted by a goddess version of herself who then made her turned around and kissed her on her forehead as the power of her goddess version transformed her into her magical girl outfit._

 **(kawaranai omoi wo nose tozasareta tobira akeyou)** _It then shows the Zect Organization with Tomoya leading the Zecttroopers. It then shows snippets of the various magical girls of mitakihara city before showing Madoka leaping into battle._

 **(mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** _It then shows_ _Madoka running down a hallway, avoiding witches as she summons her bow and arrow to fight back along with short snippets of the other girls abilities._

 **(muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru dakara kowakunai)** _Halfway, a worm who has melted its skin comes out and grabs Madoka by the throat. Just then, Eugene comes in as Kabuto and casts off his armor as he reaches out to Madoka, who was struggling against the worm's grip. It then shows him fighting against more worms as he then looks ahead to see a few silhouettes that wore similar armor to him._

 **(mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** _The opening then ends with both Eugene and Madoka's hands holding each other before it showed a scene where Madoka, Miki and Mami along with Eugene as Kabuto on a tower top._

* * *

 **02: ZECT and the secret of the magical girls.**

* * *

"Good morning, the two of you." Eugene greeted as he walked down the stairs of the house he lives in, eyes on the two girls.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready." The elder girl, Kashima said as she set the plate for him before she went to hang the apron and went to her seat.

"Itadakimasu." The three people said in sync before they dug in. Today's course was noodles with boiled eggs and miso soup.

"The flavor of the noodle is excellent here. You used some spice?" Eugene asked Kashima as the noodles went down his throat.

"That's right. I was told to try it out when I was shopping yesterday. Can't lie though this spice is really good." She nodded.

"Speaking of which onii-chan. I told you to come back early. But you came back so late. What happened?" Shizuku, the younger sister asked.

"That's right. Shizuku was worried that she cried." The said girl blushed a little.

"Hey now!" Shizuku pouted before feeling her head being touched. Turning to her brother, she saw his hand on her.

"Sorry if I made you worry. A upperclassman invited me to her house." Eugene explained.

"Is it that yellow haired I saw yesterday?" Shizuku asked, hinting Mami.

He nodded.

"Oh? Now someone's getting somewhere..." Kashima teased.

"For your information, I'm not close with her even though she's my friend." Eugene gave a it's-not-supposed-to-be-a-joke face.

"Then why did she invite you?"

"Just for some catch-ups, and homework matters. That's all." He made a lie, knowing that none of that happened yesterday.

He then got up, having finished his meal. "I forgot something upstairs."

"Sure. Don't take too long though. We will be late if you do." Kashima called out and she got a thumbs up back from her brother.

* * *

As he got to his room, he saw the silver belt buckle on the table. Touching it, he recalled to what happened yesterday.

"Kabuto, a chosen one?" He muttered as he began to recall.

He became a man of armor, able to fend off a monster like but was unable to match its speed once that monster evolved. But however, another man that wore the same exact armor could cast off and match the speed of the evolved monster and defeat it.

He also remembered his friend, Mami who transformed too. But not a woman of armor, but a magical girl instead. And she was able to fight off creatures known as witches.

And they, along with his childhood friends Madoka and Sayaka, saved a cat like creature who was known as Kyubey. Later, they also met the classmate of the two girls, Homura, who happens to be affiliated with the dark armored man in a way. And they were approached by the organization of the shadows, ZECT to be escorted to their headquarters.

* * *

On the way to the headquarters, the carriage they were in was silent. It was just the four of them. Mami had reverted back to her uniform outfit but he himself had not got rid of his armor.

"Hey Eugene. Can you get rid of that armor?" Sayaka asked.

"I...don't know." He sounded tired as he responded. He then fiddled with the belt buckle and suddenly gave a thought. If back then he transformed by slotting the secret into the belt. Maybe he could do the reverse.

He grabbed the zecter and slowly, he was able to pull it out in the opposite direction it was put on earlier. He then removed the zecter and to he and girls surprise, the zecter became a living object akin to a beetle and flew upwards into a mini summoned portal before it closed. The armor then slowly disappeared, revealing his look back.

"That...was surprisingly easy." He said before he felt his vision fading. His energy was giving up. He slowly then leaned towards Madoka who was sitting beside him and, knocked out, sleeping.

Madoka, on the other hand blushed madly. Not only the person she had feelings for was very close but yet had his head leaned on her small shoulder.

"E-Eugene...!" Madoka called out quietly, but he was already sleeping deeply.

Mami giggled before she said. "Let him be. He seems tired probably from wearing that armor."

Hearing the senior's words, she gave up. But seeing Sayaka's smug face as if she knew she was cheering for the both of them, she looked down, face all red.

An hour later, the carriage stopped and Eugene woke up by the jolt. The doors opened to reveal the soldiers as they slowly led the four off.

Going into the building, they were astonished to see nothing but emptiness. There was barely a office full of workers. The big room consisted nothing. Only a few rooms remain lit as they walked past to see some soldiers walk to them and remove their armor. Probably would have been the storage rooms for the armor and helmets with their weapons.

They then arrived at a empty room after reaching a door that leads to a stairway.

"Have the girls sit here. I will take the boy up." Tadakoro said to the remaining two soldiers that had been accompanying them.

"Yes sir. This way then." The soldier then led the girls into the room. The small room was nothing more than a counseling room that one would see at school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tadakoro led Eugene upstairs and into a medium sized office room. Which only consisted just a table and two chairs.

"Have a seat." The man gestured to the 15 year old who then took a seat.

"Is tea okay for you?" The man asked.

"Water please." Eugene shook his head.

He then went into a room and came out with a plastic cup that was filled with water. The boy took it and drank while the man took the other seat.

"So do you know why we asked you here?" Tadakoro began by asking.

Eugene just shook his head. "What's this all about? What do you mean by calling me Kabuto?"

"Allow me to explain. We, ZECT, are a organization that works under the shadows. We exist to fight the alien race known as worms." Tadakoro said.

"You mean that monster from earlier that I tried punching?"

"That's right. Worms are dangerous and we can't let them free. They began to exist since the meteorite incident that landed here in Mitakihara. People have been dying under them so we created this organization to fight them off. Worms will copy the appearance of people they target before they kill them, taking its place."

"What the hell..."

"And then move on to the next victim to feed. That's why to counter that, this organization recruits soldiers known as Zecttroopers. But on top of that, the higher ups of ZECT have the task of looking for potential candidates to wield the masked rider system."

"Masked rider system?"

"Let me see your belt." Eugene then removed the silver belt and placed it on the table.

"This belt is a item created by this organization and together with the zecters, they choose the most suitable one to be riders to fight the worm, especially in its evolved state. The zecters are like the elite weapons of ZECT. Your zecter is codenamed: Kabuto."

"So is that why I'm known as Kabuto?" Eugene asked, having heard of the information the man just told him.

"That's right. You are one of the chosen ones, in fact. You are the first. That's where we step in. Usually, it's people within ZECT only qualified to be riders but since your a outsider, on top of that being a middle school student, we approach you to ask you this: to join us and fight the worm. Naturally, we will pay you of course. Think of it as a job."

"Huh?" Now the boy sounded very confused.

"But, I will give you time to think. You are a young boy after all. And to wield such a system, it's a surprise to us after all. We didn't expect this to happen."

"Well, sorry..." Eugene looked down, sounding disappointed.

"It's okay. All that matters is you think of it. But for the meantime, if there's anything, we will call you." Tadakoro then drew out a name card. "Here's my number. If you see this number calling you, it will be me."

"But I didn't give you my number." Eugene said.

"Don't worry, we have your data. After all, the zecters belong to us. They record the user's data so no worries alright?"

"Ok..."

"You can head downstairs now, the girls are waiting for you." Tadakoro gestured before Eugene bowed and left the room.

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Shizuku's voice suddenly snapped him out of his recalling.

"Oh..." Eugene got out.

"I told you to come down quick right?! Look at the time!" The girl shoved the clock into his face, making his eyes widen.

"Oh shit!" He cursed before she saw the silver belt on the table.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Uhhh... nothing! Let's go!" He then shoved the belt into his bag and darted out of the room. She then followed suit and within moments, they were out of the house. Their elder sister had left earlier.

"Honestly... what were you thinking onii-chan?" Shizuku asked as her temper was feeling not the best.

"Sorry. Was thinking of what happened years ago..." Eugene lied again. Hearing this, it made the girl felt the pain, the sadness.

"Our parents were killed. But who was that mysterious man in the armor back then?" She recalled back. Their parents, disappeared after the meteor crashed into the city.

"Mysterious man?" He then stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders, catching her by surprise.

"Onii-chan?!"

"Was it a black armored man?!" He asked but in a louder voice.

"I-I don't know! What's wrong with you today?! You seemed normal but today you look like as if you had seen a ghost!" She removed his hands before she trembled as she clutched her uniform, looking down.

"Shizu..." He then noticed tears forming on her face.

"Don't you know how worried I was yesterday? You came back like as if you got robbed or scammed by someone! I called out to you but you just simply ignored me and went up to your room! I even had to ask our sister to check on you but your doors were locked. Just what happened..." Shizu's voice went from loud to crying. Her tears flowed down her face.

Seeing his sister cry made his heart felt like it was stabbed. He had never realized what happened yesterday that he came back, eyes all voided as if he was locked up. Feeling guilty, he then wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry..." He apologized. He really felt like telling her. But part of him tells him he can't since what he was involved with yesterday could be considered a secret.

"Sorry's not gonna help me feel any better you know..." Shizuku then broke the hug, but her arms held to his shirt.

"I'm your sister you know! We are siblings! I want to support and be by your side wherever you go! I love you a lot! You are my only brother and I don't want to lose you like how we lose our parents!"

"I know..."

"Then all the more you shouldn't lie! Obviously you going to Mami's house only doesn't seem like the fact. You know you can tell me anything. I can listen and do whatever I can to help you. Be it good or bad."

Hearing this, he felt happy. But however he was still considering about telling the existence of ZECT or not.

"Thank you." He then hugged her, making her face turn red but melted into it. They then broke the hug. "Alright Shizu. I will tell you... but it only stays between us. Nee-chan must not find out about this." He said with a serious face.

"I promise on my word." She replied.

"Then... tonight if possible."

"In your room?" She asked and he nodded.

"Okay... but I have some things on after school. So I might be late. My club's asking me to buy some materials so yeah." Shizuku explained her after school plans.

"Me too. Mami may be inviting me again. So I may be late too." He said.

"Sure. Anything just call me alright? I will be there." She then pointed at him.

"Yeah. I will." He then wiped her tears and cleaned her face up before they continued walking, only to realize that they have stood at that spot for quite a while. They then realized they were...

"LATE!" They then took off running to their school.

* * *

Hours later, classes for the morning ended and it was lunch break.

"Bro. Sorry if I missed out yesterday. Was last minute busy." The boy then apologized to his friend.

"It's okay. I wasn't on the computer anyways. I was out actually buying things." Tomoya said.

"Ohh... Anyways, sorry I can accompany you to eat today! Got some meeting with Mami and my friends." Eugene apologized again.

"It's alright... do whatever you like kid." Tomoya winked. Eugene then headed out of class to the cafeteria and bought his food before rushing up to the school rooftop, where he saw Madoka, Sayaka and Mami chatting away.

"Sorry I'm late girls!" He called out, making the three turn to him.

"Sure you are!" Sayaka replied. He then saw Kyubey resting on Madoka's lap.

"What's this cat doing here again?" He pointed out.

"Wait you can see him?!" Madoka said, surprised.

"Uhh, yeah?" He rolled his eyes a little.

"Well, that's a surprise, considering only us girls can see him." Mami noted.

"Well, I already saw him since yesterday when he was injured."

"Is that so?" Kyubey then asked.

"Yeah. So either way, what did you guys called me out for? You said there was something to talk to from yesterday?" Eugene then opened up the takeaway box containing his meal and began eating.

"Oh yeah. We wanted to know what did that man told you yesterday. We did not hear anything since we were downstairs." Mami said.

"Ohh..." He then began to try simplifying what Tadakoro said to him. "Basically, he said I was a chosen one to fight that monster we saw yesterday, saying I'm some candidate for some system and stuff, basically me in that armor."

"So you mean you in that armor is only capable of fighting that monster?" Mami asked and he nodded.

"The monsters were born after the meteor incident and this organization is made to fight them. And somehow, I'm the frontline guy if I'm not wrong. Only I'm capable to fight them in their evolved state."

"Ugh that spider looking form you mean?" Sayaka stuck her tongue out in disgust hearing it.

"Yeah..."

"Then why can't you fight back then? That monster moved at high speed but you didn't?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know either. But that man from yesterday, it seems like the armor could be casted off." He remembered.

"That's right." Another female voice said as they looked up to see Homura.

"Geh! How are you here?!" Sayaka said as she wasn't happy on seeing the black haired girl.

"Akemi. You know we don't want to start a conflict right?" Mami asked politely.

"I'm not here to fight any of you. But rather, to tell you more about this cast off." She said.

"Tell me more, Homura right?" Eugene tried to keep her named recorded to his name.

"You seem to like using people's first names. But yeah it is." She waved off.

"Okay. So what is the cast off all about?" He asked.

"It's basically where the rider evolves too, just like the worm. The form you are in is called the masked form. And when that armor is casted off, its called the rider form. And in the rider form, he has the ability to slow down time in the form of clock up, therefore it matches the speed of the worm who can clock up too." Homura explained.

"So it's a counter..." Mami noted.

"Then why couldn't Eugene cast off then? But that other armored person you know could do it?" Sayaka asked.

"He hasn't tried it yet. But granting cast off requires more strength from the user. And from what it seems that you felt tired just by in masked form, you may not be able to evolve to rider form." Homura replied.

"You were watching me?" Eugene asked.

"Not me, but Dark kabuto." She shook her head before turning to Mami. "Also, we are not able to fight them. Only the riders can. We have a job of defeating witches. They have the job of defeating worms."

"I see... but either way, that does not mean I'm even with you by the way." Mami said.

"Do as you please." Homura then used her left hand to flick her long hair before leaving the scene.

"There she goes doing it again..." Sayaka deadpanned.

"What do you mean?" Eugene asked.

"That girl loves to flick her long black hair it's so annoying! What does she think she is, some model?!" Sayaka replied with some annoyance in her tone.

"Or is it before your own hair is too short to even flick?" Eugene teased as the blue haired flinched.

"Oh burn!" Kyubey teased too.

Mami could do nothing but hold her laughter in. She knew her friend since the second year and he's known to roast people along with Tomoya.

"Either way, now I have told you about my side, what about yours? Something about, magical girls?" Eugene then asked.

"Oh yes. I figured I would just tell you too even though you can't be one." Mami replied.

"Hell I won't wanna wear a cutesy outfit." Eugene sweatdropped.

She then brought out the very same small object she was holding the previous day.

"This is a soul gem. And yes it's beautiful by looking at it if you are going to say it." Mami said.

"Okay... go ahead..." Eugene nodded.

"It's created when a potential girl makes her wish." Madoka said.

"And, in exchange, she has to fight witches in hidden labyrinths." Sayaka continued.

"So what we walked into was..."

"That's right, it was a labyrinth." Kyubey said. "If a normal human walks into it, he or she would be totally dead as the witches, spread by a curse would have the intention to kill."

"And I just happened to be around too." Mami said.

"I see..." Eugene noted.

"But, however, witches are known to hide themselves carefully. So for people to die in them is if they happened to be in that area." Kyubey said.

"So it's like unfortunate."

"You can say that."

"The hell man..."

"So you put your life to fight them, they sound something like the worms." Eugene turned to Mami.

"That's right. So I told the girls to go think about it. Having a wish granted could lead to death."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"As magical girls spread hope, witches spread despair. But some magical girls could do the same as witches."

"Like as if she would be evil or so?"

"You could say that."

"Well, that sucks..."

"But it's a mystery though. Why is it that Eugene is able to walk into a labyrinth too? And on top of it could see the witches?" Madoka asked as she looked down at Kyubey.

"That's right. It's a mystery too. Normally, only girls with magical powers have the ability to do so. But for a guy that's able to transform into a masked man sure piques me." Kyubey said. "I could also sense strong power from the device he used."

"You mean the zecter?" Kyubey nodded.

"That's right. Your power is like a thousand times stronger than the strongest magical girl I have ever known. Like as if it was built to walk the path of heaven."

"I think that's a bit too exaggerated." Eugene then heard Sayaka laugh.

"Walk the path of heaven? Don't kid me man. This guy is barely even a god." She then felt her head twisted and yelped in pain, looking up she sees the boy's hand on her.

"That's why I ought to shut that mouth of yours up." Eugene said before clearing his throat. "So, in summary, we are basically the chosen ones to fight our enemies. Is that correct?"

"That's right. And also, today, I'm taking the two of them to witch hunting. You can come along if you want." Mami said.

"Sure. I do wanna find out more about this new power I have." Eugene nodded.

"Alright sure. We will meet up after school at the gate entrance."

"No problem. And we better get back in soon, the wind's picking up and look like it's about to rain." Eugene pointed out as the clouds turned grey.

"You are right. We shall meet up later then." The group then left the area and headed back inside the school.

* * *

 _Once the group left, Homura and what seems to be Dark kabuto in human form appeared behind the walls._

 _"Now that he knows the power you girls have, plus ZECT approaching him, he has to fight for his one fate." Dark kabuto said._

 _"What's done is done. We can't turn back, just not yet." Homura said._

 _"Lets change fate here and now." Just then, Dark kabuto felt vibration in his pants. He whipped out his phone and noticed something on the screen._

 _"Looks like our next target has been found. Let's go." He said._

 _"Your going to help him?" Homura asked._

 _"You know he can't cast off yet. He needs my help for sure. And maybe you could help too. Build some trust with the girls."_

 _Homura sighed and said nothing as she left to head back to her classroom while Dark kabuto simply disappeared._

* * *

 _Somewhere out in the city, the same van that was outside the school yesterday was parked at a street way._

 _"Are you sure it's here?" Inside the van, Misaki was with Tadokoro as she asked the man._

 _"Still finding. Our intelligence told us it's somewhere here." He replied._

 _"Should we call Kabuto? We have a rider finally after all these years."_

 _"I will call when he's needed. Right now, he's just a living student trying to grow up that's all."_

 _"I see." Just then, the monitors blared up as the two got to work._

 _"Okay I found it. Putting up on radar." Misaki said as she pushed the controls._

 _"Don't lose it. I will get the Zecttroopers."_

 _Meanwhile, the door to the van opened and coming in was Tomoya._

 _"Sorry I'm late." He set his stuff aside._

 _"Take the camera and wait for Kabuto. We got higher-up's position to observe him." Tadakoro said._

 _Grabbing the camera, the boy asked "I wonder why wasn't I chosen..."_

 _"It's alright. There's definitely more zecters. And we will pick one for you when it's time." The man assured._

 _Tomoya said nothing further and exited the van._

* * *

After school, the four met up at the school gates and they headed into the city, arriving at the same cafe in the same mall they had been since yesterday, minus Mami of course.

"So, are we ready to begin your first lesson on the magical girl experience?" Mami asked.

"Not sure if this would help but ta da!" Sayaka whipped out a baseball bat.

"Well, if it helps to protect you I wouldn't mind." Mami smiled at her confidence.

"What about you Madoka? You brought anything?" Sayaka asked.

Madoka then brought out a notebook and flipped to a page where it was filled with outfit doodles.

"I-I figured I would draw how I would look like in a magical girl outfit since I'm probably going to be one eventually."

The other two girls said nothing before they laughed out loud, Madoka could only help but felt embarrassed. Eugene then patted her back, trying to get rid of it.

"At least you have the confidence there." He smiled a little.

"That's right. You look enthusiastic on that." Mami said but could not help to stop laughing.

"I can never top that after all." Sayaka did the same.

"My drawings suck after all. So don't worry about it." Eugene said before the girls stopped laughing.

"By the way you have brought that belt and the device right?" Mami asked the boy.

"I only have the belt. Remember how the zecter flew into a portal? I think it's more of a summoning." He reminded the yellow haired.

"Oh yeah you are right."

* * *

After finishing their meals, they went towards the same area that the witch appeared the previous day. Mami summoned her soul gem as it glowed and faded, repeating it in a unlimited loop. The three looked at it.

"This is the magical residue left by the witch yesterday. To search for witches, it involves lots of walking." Mami explained. "The soul gem picks up a witches's whereabouts so we just follow it."

"That's plain..." Sayaka commented as they left the area and headed out of the mall.

"So what exactly or where does a witch live at?" Eugene asked.

"Good question. They usually cause havoc so it's best to look for those areas at most." Mami replied.

"Like highways and stuff?"

"Yeah. About there."

"Hey. The gem isn't glowing brightly though." Sayaka said.

"That means there's very little to track for now." Mami said.

"What will you do if you chased it immediately?" Madoka asked.

"I would take it down, but that doesn't mean I would leave you guys there, especially with the worm thing too." Mami looked back at the pink haired.

"I see..." Just then, the gem began to glow brighter.

"Oh? Talk about brighter here it is. It's somewhere nearby. Let's go." The group then hastened their pace.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at some point. That is in front of a abandoned building.

"There's a lot of magic reaction here." Mami commented as the three looked at the soul gem glowing very brightly. Just then, Sayaka looked up and spotted something.

"Up there, there's someone!" Everyone looked up to see a figure standing at the edge before falling off.

"Wait what?!" Eugene exclaimed while Madoka yelped a little as she shut her eyes tight. She could not bear to see the gruesome remains should the figure hit the ground.

But luckily, Mami was there. She dropped her bag and leaped forward, donning her magical girl outfit as she raised her hand forward, summoning ribbons to lower the figure's speed towards the ground. The ribbons wrapped around the figure as Mami set it down gently.

The group then came forward to see who it was. It was a woman probably in her 20's since she was wearing a typical office uniform. But that wasn't the main concern for the group. What concerned them was...

... a tattoo.

"I knew it. A witch's kiss." Mami said.

"What's that?" Eugene asked.

"It's when a witch infects someone and draws him or her to its location and, performs a action that controls despair within him or her. In this case, this woman's despair choice is to probably jump off a building as suicide." She explained before they got up.

They walked into the building's entrance. No doubt that it was completely abandoned by its conditions. Mami stepped forward as the gem on her hat glowed, revealing a portal that had the same tattoo on the woman's neck they saw earlier.

"So this is the portal... wait what?" Sayaka noted before she saw Mami touch her bat as it morphed into something cute looking while retaining the same size.

"It's not much, but it will protect you. Make sure you guys stick close to me alright?" She asked the girls as they nodded before turning to Eugene. "How about calling that beetle of yours?"

"Oh right. I forgot. I have to protect myself too." Eugene then opened his bag and equipped the belt on before raising his hand upwards. Sure enough, the same portal appeared and coming through was the Kabuto zecter. It flew into his hands immediately. But he stood there, staring at the zecter, not doing anything.

"What's wrong?" Mami asked.

"Not feeling well?" Madoka asked.

"You could bail out if you like." Sayaka commented.

"Oh hell no. I was just thinking what Tadakoro said. Plus, I just got started on this. If anything, I will protect you girls. It's a man's duty after all." Eugene said before he turned to see all three girls blush.

"T-that's nice of you. But again, I have more experience than you. Or do you want to challenge me?" Mami asked with a teasing smile.

"You like rivals huh?" Eugene deadpanned as she giggled.

"Just joking. But thanks a lot for saying that. I'm good on my own. Maybe you can protect Miki and Madoka there." She gestured.

"I will do that. We don't have time, let's go." Eugene then raised his hand with the zecter. "Henshin!" He said before slotting in the zecter into the belt.

 **HENSHIN**

Slowly, the hexagon pixels rose up from his feet and covered him from head to toe, forming the armor once again. Out of nowhere, he then grabbed a pistol-axe weapon from his back.

"Oh wow you have a weapon." Sayaka said as Madoka looked at it with amazement.

"I found this when we were leaving for ZECT yesterday." Eugene replied.

"Alright. We wasted enough time. Let's go." Mami said.

"Roger!" The three girls then entered the barrier. Eugene was the last to get in.

"Good to work with you then, Kabuto." He muttered before he raised his head and went in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Homura and Dark Kabuto appeared at the entrance once the group was gone._

 _"Ready?" Dark Kabuto said before he called the Dark kabuto zecter into his hands._

 _Homura said nothing as she raised her ring before in a blink she was garbed in her magical girl outfit._

 _"Henshin." Dark kabuto said calmly as he slotted the zecter onto his belt._

 _ **HENSHIN**_

 _The darker voice sounded as hexagon pixels surrounded his body, donning the same Kabuto armor, but with the alternate colors. He then pushed the horn slightly, making the thicker armor separate a little as electricity surrounded his belt._

 _ **"Cast off."** He then pulled the zecter open._

 _ **CAST OFF**_

 _The silver armor then flew off him, with one part accidentally hitting Homura in the head while the black horn hidden inside raised up and locked in perfectly to his helmet._

 _ **CHANGE BEETLE**_

 _ **"Oh sorry. You okay?"** Dark kabuto asked as he touched the girl's head before she takes his hand and removes it._

 _"I'm fine. Just do it somewhere where there's no humans, including me." She said in her stoic tone._

 _ **"Then let's go."** Dark kabuto then walked forward, with Homura behind him summoning the same barrier as the two walked into it._

* * *

"Huah!" Eugene let out battle cries as he was dodging the smaller witches known as familiars and kicking and punching them. One went for his leg as he lifted it up before stomping on it. He used his weapon to shoot them to give distance while Mami used her muskets to deal the final blow. It was easy since the group had a experienced girl, a armored man teaming up together.

"We really can tag together like this. It's a first doing this with not a magical girl, but a man in armor." Mami turned to the boy as she back kicked before she dodged the bullet fired from the weapon that was on Eugene's hands.

"Guess you could say that." Eugene said before he felt another familiar behind. He delivered a roundhouse kick before twirling his weapon to reveal the axe on his front and slashed it. "Luckily I have some kenjutsu skills I picked up. But still, this armor is heavy without casting off..."

"Stay away!" Sayaka's loud voice echoed as the two saw her swinging her bat, forming defensive barriers as she defended Madoka who was carrying Kyubey. The two went forward to assist, firing their weapons as the familiars were taken down.

"So how are you feeling scared?" Mami asked the girls.

"N-no! As if!" Sayaka huffed.

"Keep it up! We are almost at the core of the barrier soon!" Kyubey said as the group nodded and kept running.

More familiars appeared, but both Mami and Eugene take them out with ease. One done, they came through an opening to see a very big room.

"That's the witch guys." Mami said.

They looked to see the room covered with scattered art with butterflies dancing all around, thorns spread across everywhere. And in the middle was what they were looking for. It's body was like that of a slug as big butterfly wings were on its back with its head full of roses. This was Gertrud, a witch.

"Ugh, that's gross." Sayaka said, disgusted at its appearance.

"A-are you going to fight that?" Madoka asked.

"I won't lose. So don't worry." Mami then took the bat off Sayaka's hands before she twirled and slammed it into the ground, forming a magical barrier. "Stay back, I will handle this."

"What about me?" Eugene asked.

"You watch too." And with that, she leaped to the ground as she confronted the big creature with her foot on one of the vines, which was now staring at her.

She grabbed her skirt and did a curtsy as two muskets dropped from it. The witch threw a huge case at her, but she jumped away to not get hit and used one musket to shoot the casing. The witch, mad began to run on the walls, planning its next attack. Mami then grabbed her hat and summoned more muskets and began to shoot at the witch. But the witch was too fast as none of the bullets reached it.

As she went to grab another musket, she felt something at her feet as she looked to see the witch's familiars surrounding her legs. The familiars soon wrapped her and turned into vines, and the witch swung her around. Trying to stay focused, she fired her muskets at the witch, hitting the roses near it before she was slammed against a wall.

"Mami!" Sayaka shouted.

"If only I can cast off...!" Eugene growled as he clenched his fists. He could only hope now that his friend was safe.

"It's okay!" Mami called out to the trio. "As if I can let myself look so uncool in front of my future juniors!"

From the holes that the shots from the musket shot through, magical ribbons came through them and destroyed the roses while they tangled up any other familiars. The witch then summoned vines with scissors now on them, clearly mad and wanting to kill the yellow haired. But it was of no use as the ribbons stopped them, wrapping the witch.

"Close enough but you have to try harder." Mami said as she removed the ribbon on her collar. The ribbon then flew out of her hands and cut the vines that was holding her as she came down, grabbing the ribbon before it became a giant musket.

"Trio finale!" She declared before she fired two giant blasts, landing perfectly on the head and body as it disappeared into light. The ribbon then tied itself back to Mami as she landed safely, catching a platter and a cup of tea at the same time, sipping it while something fell down next to her.

"She won?" Sayaka could say nothing else but be amazed along with Madoka.

"Amazing!" Madoka said.

"Looks like so. The space is returning to normal!" Eugene said as they saw the space return to normal, revealing themselves high up in the building.

Mami, who was now back in her uniform walked forward and grabbed the small object that was lying on the floor before she showed the object to the group.

"This is a grief seed. It's a witch's egg."

"E-egg"?! Sayaka was in disbelief, probably thinking that it could hatch into another witch again.

"If you are lucky, witches will carry it on them so you can find one after a battle." Mami explained.

"Don't worry about it as the seed is safe for now. But what they can do is incredibly valuable." Kyubey filled in.

"Here look. My soul gem's color looks a bit off than it did last night remember?" Mami showed her soul gem.

"You are right. It does look off." Eugene noted.

"So if I use the seed..." She then raised the seed next to the gem as black instances were absorbed into the seed.

"It cleared up!" Sayaka said.

"With this, the magic I used during the fight would be restored too." Mami then threw the seed towards a darkened area as someone inside caught it.

"It should be good for one more use, Akemi Homura." Mami said as the three turned to see her coming out in her uniform, along with Dark kabuto in his sleek armor.

"That armor..." Eugene recognized the man.

"I don't need it. You should have it to yourself. It was your kill." Homura said, tossing the seed back to Mami.

"So you don't like sharing with others? Then what's your goal, following us here then?" Mami asked, sounding a bit displeased.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the left. Turning around, they saw a green like monster walking towards them.

"That is..." Madoka stepped back a little.

"A worm..." Eugene said, drawing his weapon out since he was still in his armor. He remembered Tadakoro's words immediately. Only those that are qualified to be riders can fight the worm.

 **"Stay back kid. I will handle this."** Dark kabuto stepped forward and drew another weapon out which was a mini kunai.

"No. I will handle this. I want to have my first proper fight now I'm being a chosen one too." Eugene calmly rejected as he stepped next to the dark armored rider.

 **"Is that so? Then let me see what you got, Kabuto."** Dark kabuto said, lowering his weapon.

"That's how you name me? Then... here comes nothing!" Eugene, now named as Kabuto in the armor ran forward.

The worm, having realized his presence then ran forward too. Having an advantage with its hands, it thrusted them towards the rider. But he used a tackle and did a slide. His big armor struck both the worm's legs and the worm fell. Getting up, he pointed the barrel of his weapon and shoot multiple bullets at its back. Hissing angrily, the worm swing its hand around and struck the helmet of Kabuto.

"Guh!" Kabuto held his head as he was pushed backwards. Just then, the worm grabbed him and clawed at his armor, creating sparks. "Gah!" He yelled as the impact affected his body. He was then thrown to the ground before being stomped on.

"Eugene!" Madoka called out.

Mami was really tempted to help out, even though she knew that she would not do a single thing to impact the monster. She then turned to Dark kabuto.

"You in the dark armor. Help him out!"

 **"No."** Dark kabuto simply replied.

"Huh?" Mami said in disbelief. Did he just said no?

 **"They are here. I got to hide for awhile."** Dark kabuto then returned to the shadows, but not exiting the area.

Just then, the girls saw a squad of troops wearing bug like helmets running toward the worm from its back.

 **"Commence fire!"** One of the troops said as they stopped and fired their weapons at the worm.

The worm then turned around to see the troops firing at it before it releases its grip on Kabuto. The worm rushed forward and began to take out the troops, one by one.

"I just got started on this... I won't be defeated here!" Kabuto gritted his teeth as he slowly got up. Once regaining his balance, he saw his aid about to be taken down. He ran forward and grabbed the worm and walked backwards. The worm was unable to get off as it was twisted around before being met by a fist by the rider.

The worm, super mad then attempted to use its hands again but Kabuto, learning its trick dodged the swing before he got around to its back and stuck his weapon at the back, firing multiple shots. The worm hissed loudly before exploding in blue flames.

Kabuto was thrown backwards and hit the ground on his butt. "Ow..." he groaned. The flames soon died down and he could see the girls running up to him, minus Homura.

"Eugene you all right?" Mami asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Kabuto held his butt, still feeling pain.

"You had us worried for a minute there!" Sayaka chided the rider.

"But, you did it too. You managed to defeat it." Madoka smiled. Underneath his helmet, he could not help but blush a little at seeing his crush's pure smile.

"Well done Kabuto." Suddenly, Tadakoro emerged from the squad as the standing ones were leading those injured ones away.

"Mr Tadakoro..." Eugene said.

"Sorry girls but can I have a moment with him?" The man asked. The girls said nothing else and backed away, but able to still see him.

Kabuto then removed his zecter, reverting back to his civilian form.

"So after all this, what's your decision?" Tadakoro asked.

"My decision...?" Eugene was slightly confused.

"To put it simple, will you still join ZECT in helping us defeat worms?"

Eugene did not answer the question immediately but pondered over it for awhile. He then came to a conclusion.

"Sorry Mr Tadakoro but I can't join. More like I won't join." He then looked back at the girls before looking at him. "I still have my friends, my family, and most importantly, my life which I want to achieve so much. I appreciate your request but I don't think I'm very interested in joining a organization that looks shadowy to me." He bowed.

"I see..." Tadakoro slowly nodded. "Well, its expected that a young boy would naturally reject a request for a full time job. I understand. But, we will still require you to help us if needed."

"I understand sir. Thank you for asking."

"Then if you excuse me." But, before the man could leave, he was stopped by the boy.

"Wait! Before you go, I need a request from you." Eugene said.

"Go ahead."

He took a breath in before saying it out. "As if current, the zecter won't let me cast off. How do I go around to getting it?"

"How to activate your rider form you mean? Unfortunately, I really can't answer that as I have no clue to it. But, all I know is, if you are stronger, the resonance between you and it would be too. Now if you excuse me." Tadakoro then left the scene.

Eugene said nothing as he walked back towards the girls. Dark Kabuto then stepped out, reverting back to his civilian form.

"What did he asked you?" Mami asked.

"He asked if I would join his organization but I rejected since I didn't really like it. I have my reasons. I am better off with you guys anyways."

"Aww... that's so nice of you!" Sayaka then patted his back.

 **"Well, good choice too. I didn't join their organization too."** Dark kabuto spoke up.

"You are one dark looking rider after all. I don't think ZECT will want you either." Eugene commented.

 **"But, about the cast off. I know what you meant. What he said was right. And, I believe I can help you with that."**

"Are you serious..." Eugene didn't want to trust the guy immediately.

"Wait here. If he goes with you, I don't think I can trust you guys either to take care of him, especially her." Mami stepped forward and looked at Homura.

 **"It's just a matter between man and man."** Dark kabuto assured.

"I still won't trust that guy..." Sayaka muttered to Madoka.

"I sense dark energy from him." Kyubey pointed out.

"Dark energy..." Madoka said.

 **"Well either way, I will contact you tomorrow for more details. Now we will take our leave."** Dark kabuto then disappeared along with Homura.

"Well then, should we go? We have the woman to check on after all." Mami said.

"Oh ya there's that too." Eugene said before they headed to the ground.

* * *

The woman slowly woke up, with Mami at her side. "Where am I...? What was I doing...?" Then, slowly, she began to remember what happens as she shake from the shock and teared up. "W-why would I? Why would I do such a thing?!"

"It's okay now." Mami brought her into a comforting hug. "You had a little nightmare that's all."

"Well looks like it's all over..." Sayaka smiled a little, glad it was all over.

"If a wish like this can make me help people like this, that does sound cool a little..." Madoka said.

"But either way, you two need to think about it. I don't think it's just because you are a hero going around and helping people. I think there's more to that." Eugene said.

"He's right. Anyways, I will take this woman to a clinic. You guys can go home for the day. I will see you at school tomorrow. It's getting late too." Mami said.

"Sure... let's go then, Madoka, Eugene." Sayaka then grabbed her bag and the bat, now back to normal. The two then grabbed their bags and headed off, waving their goodbyes.

* * *

"I'm home!" Eugene said as he stepped into his house. He was then greeted by his elder sister.

"Welcome back! Dinner's almost ready so go get your bath quick." Kashima said.

"Sure thing sis." As quick as possible, he then set his bag down in his room, grabbed his home clothes and headed to the bath quick. Then he headed to eat dinner with the silver haired girl.

"Shizuku's late today. I wonder why?" Kashima was not aware that her younger sister would be late today.

"She said it was club stuff."

"Ohh..."

Eugene then quickly finished up his meal and helped her to wash the dishes. Once done, he headed back to his room to do his homework.

As he wrote away, he could not help but kept thinking about him being a rider, as Kabuto.

Just then, he saw the clock as it was 10pm. The door then knocked. Opening the door, he saw Shizuku in her uniform still, but she was shaking like a leaf, sweating heavily.

"That was late... wait why are you..." saying no word further, she quickly stepped inside and closed the door. She then grabbed her brother, feeling super terrified of something.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"A-a-a monster... nearly killed me. I-I ran a-as quickly as I could. I-I was scared..." She trembled as tears fell down her cheeks.

Feeling that she wasn't joking at all, he brought her into a comforting hug. "It's okay, I'm here for you..."

They stayed like this for awhile before she slowly left the hug.

"Feeling better?" Eugene asked and she slowly nodded.

"T-thanks..." She said.

"By the way, what monster was it that you saw?" He asked before realizing that he was asking a stupid question. "Wait, never mind I said that!"

"I-its alright. I can tell you." She then took a deep breath in before continuing. "It was green colored with long arms. And I was shopping for stuff when I saw it killed someone and it copied its appearance. It then turned towards me before starting to run towards me. So I ran as quick as I can..." Shizuku said as she recounted her encounter. She then looks up to her brother who was sighing heavily, fingers over his eyes.

"So you saw it..." He said.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Alright listen. You cannot tell anyone about this. It's about what I told you this morning." Eugene said with a serious face, now he can't hide it anymore.

"I promise." Shizuku nodded.

He then took a deep breath in before beginning to explain. "I was tasked by a shadow organization to fight that monster you saw earlier. That was a worm. It goes around mimicking people before killing them. To counter that, the organization developed super weapons called zecters, part of a system called the masked rider system. I am the first chosen one since the zecters are known to choose their rightful partners to be with. So basically, I transform into a rider and fight off these monsters from threatening humanity." And with that, he sighed. He there turned to see his sister slowly absorbing the information but was in a slight state of shock as she covered her mouth.

"So you have to fight off these monsters?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes. And that was what I did last night too. Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. I-I won't tell anyone about this. This secret stays between us alright?"

"Thanks..."

"But what will you do? Will you die? I don't want to see you die, onii-chan..." She began to think the worst, only to be stopped by him.

"I will get stronger so I won't be defeated that easily. I promise." Eugene said with a determined expression before he got up and pointed to the sky. "I will walk the path of heaven, and be the best brother ever. That's what I promised Mom and dad."

Shizuku smiled brightly before she nudges her head into his abdomen. "Thank you for remembering that..."

"Hey now, your hair's gonna get messed up if you keep doing that." Eugene tried to pry her off, but her strong grip won't. "Either way, you need a shower too since you were sweating!" He said.

Hearing this, she got up. "You are right!" She then walked towards the door, only to suddenly collapse on her knees. Eugene sprang forward and caught her.

"Woah there you alright?!" He asked.

"I-I think my legs are still scared from just now... sorry onii-chan... but can you... help me take a bath?" She asked with a blushing expression.

"Wait what?! No! Why not ask nee-chan to do it?!" He held his arms up.

"I can't just say I got attacked by a monster right?"

"Don't worry, just make up something. She's your sister after all. Plus we are grown up too so I can't do it!" He said.

"B-but I want you at my side! Onee-chan would not do for me today. Plus, she's out too I think..."

Just then, Eugene's phone rang and he went to see a message sent by his elder sister. It read: _Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but I left to crash at my friend's house. It was a last minute request from her so sorry about it! I won't be back till the next day! Sorry!_

"Ugh... she's really out." He then typed a reply, acknowledging her message and sent it before looking at Shizuku.

"Y-you really can't bathe yourself?" He asked, gulping his throat.

"S-sorry about it..." Shizuku apologized.

He then took a few breaths in before he helped his sister up into the bathroom. But as they reached the bathroom, suddenly, she could stand again as strength went back to her legs.

"O-oh I can stand again." She said.

"That's good then! I will grab your clothes so take your time!" Eugene then bolted out of the bathroom and closed the door. "Whew. Once crisis averted." He didn't want to lose his pride yet.

"W-wait. Seriously... stupid brother..." She pouted before she began to take off her clothes.

Eugene then left the clothes near the toilet bowl where just a door ahead would lead to the shower area. He then left for his room.

After awhile, he finished packing before coming into the room was Shizuku, clad in her nightwear that was picked by her brother earlier which was a black short sleeve, but short enough to expose her midriff and shorts.

"You really cannot be alone tonight?" Eugene asked as she shook her head.

"Let me sleep with you for the night..." she said.

Looking at the queen sized bed, he could not do anything else but agree.

"Alright..." he sighed.

"Thank you. I need help in brushing my hair too." She pointed to her hair, which was slightly messy.

He then let his sister sit on his chair as he took the brush from her hands and began brushing away.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were on the bed, getting ready to sleep.

"I'm turning the lights off." Eugene said as he got up and ready to flip the switch. Seeing her nod her head, he flipped it, the room now in darkness.

He then returned to the bed and got ready to turn in when he heard some shuffling. He turned around to see Shizuku very close to him.

"Hold my hand..." She said.

Smiling a little, he took it before using his other hand to rub her head.

"Good night, little girl." He smiled.

"Good night, onii-chan." She said back and they both soon drifted away to sleep, preparing for what's to come the next day.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at ZECT's headquarters, Tadakoro was meeting up with another man._

 _"So what did he say?" The man asked._

 _"Sorry sir but he declined our offer to join." Tadokoro replied._

 _"Is that so... well then, it's time to move to our next plan." The man said as he raised his glass of water._

 _"Which is?"_

 _"To eliminate kabuto. If he won't join, he will be eliminated."_

 _Tadakoro gulped his throat, not knowing what was to come next for ZECT._

* * *

 **Onto the next chapter of one wish, one fate!**

"Two worms at the same time?"

"If I only can become stronger, I can help people!"

"Mami! You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I will walk the path of heaven, be the one to rule!"

* * *

 **And that's it! Chapter 2 down! Well then, I have only one thing to say after thinking hardly.**

 **So obviously as you guys know, I'm updating chapters very slowly as I have a few reasons but after some thoughts on this topic about how to speed up, I have ultimately came to this decision. And that decision is, to fully focus on one story until I'm stuck in a block. What that means is that I will not be updating chapters for the other stories until I'm truly stuck with what I want to do with the current story. In this way, I believe I can speed things up faster. If I ran into a writer's block for that particular story, I will move to the next one. And the cycle will repeat. And don't worry, all of my current stories as of now will be still active and not in hiatus unless I truly said so. So the story I will be currently working on would be, this story. I will announce the next story to be updated on with the last chapter for the current story before I go to a break for it.**

 **So let me know what you think of my decision. And I will see you guys in the next chapter to this story! Peace!**


	3. 03: The truth of the worm and witches

**Hello readers! And I'm have returned to deliver chapter 3 to this story! So apparently, from last chapter, no one seemed to bother to comment about my decision but either way, I'm going to stick with my decision. Also, I know things are getting real slow but eventually, this story will serve its drama genre along with the fantasy. Its just the buildup for what's to come eventually. So without any other word, let's dive into the 3rd chapter!**

Disclaimer: The project teams behind Kamen rider kabuto and Puella magi madoka magica own these 2 shows. I only own my OC's and this story.

* * *

 _The sun was setting down over the horizon of mitakihara city. In one of the rooms of the main hospital, sat a boy that was of 13-14 years old. He had ash grey hair and was wearing a hospital gown and currently, he was in bed looking out into the city. He heard footsteps approaching him. Knowing who it was, he turned around to see a blue haired girl._

 _"Hey." The boy called out to Sayaka who smiled back in return._

 _The girl took her seat beside the bed as she shuffled through her school bag before pulling out a black plastic bag containing a CD and hands it to the boy._

 _Smiling, the boy turned to her. "Thanks for helping me out always. You are really great at hunting rare CD's, Sayaka." He then proceeds to grab the MP3 player that was sitting on the table beside the bed._

 _Chuckling, Sayaka said, with her face going red. "I just probably have good luck maybe."_

 _"This person has some amazing performances. You want to listen, Sayaka?" The boy said as he handed a earbud to her._

 _"Y-you sure?" She asked nervously._

 _Gesturing further, she accepted it and put it on._

 _"I would let you listen through some speakers but since we are in the hospital, no way that's happening." The boy said as he inserted the CD into the player and hit the play button._

 _Sayaka could not help but blush as the boy leaned close to her, afraid that the earbuds would fall._

 _Music soon entered the two's ears as they heard the probably said player play a violin over the recording. As Sayaka listened to the music, she began to close her eyes and recall back to a younger version of her watching a younger version of the boy on a stage playing the violin himself._

 _She had a crush on this boy since young. This boy was named Kyosuke Kamijo. And from young, Kyosuke had a great talent in the violin and was considered a professional as he was invited to various performances to perform pieces which was accompanied by professionals on the piano. This was what attracted Sayaka to like him, but however..._

 _The sound of sniffing was heard as Sayaka was brought out of her thoughts to see Kyosuke crying, tears flowing down his cheeks as he looked into the city, not wanting to let the girl see most of his expression he is going through now._

 _She looks down to see his left hand with bandages on it as he moved his fingers to match the violin playing._

 _She was the only one who knew why this happened. At this point, something entered her thoughts._

* * *

 **(Inserts Connect (2017) by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yome wo toji tashikameru)** _The scene opens with a white space as a boy and girl stood side by side, revealing to be Madoka and Eugene, clad in their transformed outfits. Behind them were fallen bodies and just despair._

 **(oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** _Madoka felt like crying as tears could be seen threatening to escape and Eugene somehow got hold of her feelings as he held the girl, which she lets her emotions out without much her face revealed. The title then slowly appears._

 **(itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** _The scene then changes to Madoka waking up, snapping out of her dream as wind blew against her, revealing her to be standing on the school rooftop. She then looks at her soul gem before she holds it tightly, praying for a wish as she then looks into the distance._

 **(afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demosaite kono sekai ayun de kou** ) _It changes to Eugene who was then sitting on a large donut above a donut eatery as he was eating a box of donuts while the Kabuto zecter flies past him and off into the sky._

 **(tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajim ri tsuge)** _The scene switches back to Madoka who was confronted by a goddess version of herself who then made her turned around and kissed her on her forehead as the power of her goddess version transformed her into her magical girl outfit._

 **(kawaranai omoi wo nose tozasareta tobira akeyou)** _It then shows the Zect Organization with Tomoya leading the Zecttroopers. It then shows snippets of the various magical girls of mitakihara city before showing Madoka leaping into battle._

 **(mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** _It then shows_ _Madoka running down a hallway, avoiding witches as she summons her bow and arrow to fight back along with short snippets of the other girls abilities._

 **(muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru dakara kowakunai)** _Halfway, a worm who has melted its skin comes out and grabs Madoka by the throat. Just then, Eugene comes in as Kabuto and casts off his armor as he reaches out to Madoka, who was struggling against the worm's grip. It then shows him fighting against more worms as he then looks ahead to see a few silhouettes that wore similar armor to him._

 **(mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** _The opening then ends with both Eugene and Madoka's hands holding each other before it showed a scene where Madoka, Miki and Mami along with Eugene as Kabuto on a tower top._

* * *

 **03: What is the truth behind the worms and witches?**

* * *

Magic flow everywhere as Mami's ribbon transformed into the oversized gun and aimed at the witch.

"Eugene. Move now!" She called to the boy who was currently in the Kabuto armor masked form. Earlier, he was jumping around using the ribbons Mami used to create platforms to move around to defeat the creature. He was contributing by shooting at the vital areas the creature had.

Leaping out of the way, he saw Mami fire the cannon.

"Tiro finale!"

Ulla, the dark witch's sidekick was shot down easily due to its size.

"As always, you two are so cool!" Sayaka said as she and Madoka came out from the benches they were hiding in.

"This isn't a show you know? I want you to know that what we are doing is dangerous." Mami said as she returned to her uniform look and jumped down. Kabuto then released his zecter away, returning back to Eugene but he was wearing a casual outfit which consisted of a plain white shirt draped over by a maroon hoodie with jeans and sneakers.

"But for now, I guess we look like heroes, though I want to think we are not..." Eugene said.

"Naturally!" Sayaka replied while raising her bat.

"Eh? It didn't drop a grief seed this time." Madoka commented as Kyubey ran towards her, climbing to her shoulder.

"That's because that's a familiar that split from a witch, not a total witch. They don't carry grief seeds on them." Kyubey replied.

"Well, we haven't had any luck recently either." Sayaka noted.

"But that doesn't mean we can ignore the familiars, plus the worms that pose the threat to me." Eugene said.

"Well, they mature into original witches if we leave them be. Let's go then shall we?" The girls then picked up their bags and began to head home, along with Eugene who was accompanying them.

"So while we are at it, you guys found what to wish for?" Mami asked.

But that left the two baffled at their thoughts.

"I haven't. What about you Madoka?" Sayaka asked the pink haired.

"No luck either..." Madoka shook her head.

"Well that's natural. Especially when you think of specific things." Mami said.

This was when Eugene got in front of them and stopped.

"Eugene?" Mami tilted her head.

He then pointed towards the night sky with his right finger.

"My grandmother always say, choose wisely if you have one chance, one wish equals to one fate." He declared in a tonal voice.

"Oh you. You have been pulling out your granny's quotes recently too ever since becoming a armored rider." Sayaka deadpanned.

Madoka just sweatdropped while Mami giggled.

"He's right though. One wish equals to one fate." The yellow haired said.

"Then what wish did you make then, Mami?" Madoka asked.

But the girl simply flinched and acted a bit uncomfortable.

"Y-you don't have to tell me, really!" Madoka then tried to shut her own words up. She began to mentally scold herself on why she did that.

"It's okay. I was planning to tell you guys anyways." Mami took in a deep breath and began to recount her story. "It wasn't much. But years ago, I was involved in a heavy traffic accident. The area you could say considers to be out of reach. Both my parents died and I was left to my own. No one was around to help at that time. That was when I saw him. I didn't have much time to think back then."

"So basically you wanted to be saved." Eugene said and she nodded.

"That's why I want you guys to think carefully and not be like me. Although of course I don't regret it and my current way of life would be better than dying."

"No one wants to die anyways..." Eugene said as he himself had flashbacks of his own, but he rather not think about it.

"Hey Mami, what if the wish doesn't need to be for yourself?" Sayaka then asked.

"Eh?"

"Like, hypothetically you know? If someone was far worst off than me and I decide to use the wish for that person instead?"

"You mean Kamijo?" Madoka spoke up. She knew of the crush her friend had.

"N-no! I just meant hypothetically!" Sayaka blushed, surprised at her words.

"Well, the wish doesn't necessarily need to be for the person that's the target for the contract." Kyubey replied. "Not like it hasn't happened before either."

"But I can't say I like you are saying though. If you consider granting a wish for someone else, then it's even more important to consider what you truly want." Mami then turned to Sayaka. "Miki, would you want his wish to come true, or do you want to be the person that he will be indebted to?"

"Mami..." Madoka said, feeling the harshness of the tone.

"They may sound the same, but they are completely different." Mami finished off.

"That was kinda mean..." Sayaka gripped her bat as she took in the words.

"Well, sorry but I kinda needed to say that. Because if you don't realise the difference early, you will regret it at a point later."

"Well, from me, you just have to be responsible for what you wish for. And you have to shoulder that one responsibility that you created." Eugene placed his hand on Sayaka's shoulder. "Because in this world, once we become someone who fights, we fight for peace and humanity's future, we protect the normal beings. But at the same time, we must survive in order to do that as under our masks, we are humans too. With great power, comes great responsibility."

"Well said, Eugene." Mami smiled.

"I understand... sorry I wasn't thinking hard enough." Sayaka apologized, sounding a bit guilty.

"It's alright." Just then, Eugene's phone rang as he saw a message sent to him by a unknown number. But he knew who sent it based on the words used in the message.

"I have to meet dark kabuto now." He said.

"This is where we part ways then." Mami said to the two girls as she walked to the boy.

"You two are really a team now..." Sayaka said.

"Yeah screw you. We are not, for the twentieth time." Eugene shot back.

Mami just simply giggled.

"Don't go back late alright?" Eugene asked Sayaka and Madoka as both girls nodded.

They then bid each other goodbye as the two took off to meet the boy's dark armored counterpart. On their way, he messaged his younger sister that he would be late.

* * *

Hours later, at the Kaname household, Madoka was lying on her bed in her pajamas, looking at the sketches she drew in her notebook.

"It really isn't that simple, huh?" Madoka said as Kyubey was at her side.

"Considering my position, I can't force you to make it immediately." Kyubey replied. "Naturally, giving you suggestions goes against the rules too."

"I wonder if just wanting to become one is enough..." she said as she opened her notebook again, this time to see a new sketch she drew, Eugene in his kabuto armor, both masked form and casted off which the sleek armor was mainly red.

"You have to think what Eugene said earlier. Are you after the power alone, or what else?" Kyubey reminded her of what her crush said.

"I know. But that's not what I really meant... ahhhh this really difficult to decide on..." She lamented as she closed the book.

"Either way, there's one thing I can tell you is that you will be stronger than Mami when you make the contract." Kyubey said. "Depending on what contract it is and how big the soul gem can produce."

"Oh come on! You are just probably cheering me up!" Madoka didn't believe what he just said. How can a magical girl beat someone who can summon unlimited guns and rain death bullets on her enemies and being the more experienced one? Well yeah, she can not see it happening anytime soon.

"It's not-" A knock on the door interrupted Kyubey.

"Madoka, are you awake?" The voice of her father, Tomohisa said from the opposite side of the door.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Madoka asked as she got up from her bed and grabbed one of the two ribbons from the table and a cardigan hanging on the wall as she left the room.

Heading downstairs, she saw her father kneeling next to her mother, clearly drunk.

"Again? Come on..." she said as she tied her hair up with the ribbon and lifted her mother up.

"W-water..." Junko said sleepily as Tomohisa grabbed the glass of water sitting at his side and helped her gulp down the glass. After which, he and Madoka worked to help get the mother to bed.

Junko spatted out nonsense along the way, but eventually she fell asleep once both of them helped her onto the bed.

"Thank you. Should I get some hot chocolate then?" Tomohisa asked his daughter which she nodded. The two then proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

Later, Madoka was sitting at the table, with the mug of chocolate in front of her.

"Hey dad. I wonder why mum likes to work so much." She asked her father who was sitting in the kitchen, arms behind his back with his own mug of chocolate in front of him too. "Working at that company wasn't her dream right?"

"Well, she doesn't like to work, but when it comes to working hard, she has the game there." Tomohisa said. "I'm sure that there are a lot of things that she does not like or are pretty trying for her, but the satisfaction she gets when she overcomes those obstacles are really precious to her."

Madoka didn't say anything as she continued to listen to her father talk. "It wasn't like it was her dream to work somewhere. But still, she wants to live the way she wants to. Some dreams come true this way."

"So you can make how you live your dream?" Madoka asked.

"There are some people out there for sure that would disagree due to opinions, but that's what I like about your mum." Tomohisa said. "I respect it and I am proud of it. I can tell she is a wonderful person."

"Yeah..." The pinkette smiled as she lifted the mug, feeling it was the right temperature and drank it.

"I will be waiting for the day that you and Eugene get together too." Madoka had just taken a few sips, but hearing those words made her did a spit take.

"D-D-Dad?! Don't say such weird stuff!" She stuttered as her face was completely red.

"It isn't a surprise that you love the boy who gave you light. You had enough light but you were like the hope he was looking for." Tomohisa said. Eugene had always came by their house many times when they were young. He recounted at how to boy would do everything to help their family out. He even remembered one time Madoka had injured her leg at one point and the boy carried her all the way back through the rain since it was raining back then. And another time that when he was playing with her, the news of the meteorite incident came through the TV and, he broke down, only to be comforted by her in her arms.

"But you know its rough for them right? Eugene has his sisters but their parents are..."

"The Mitakihara meteorite incident. That's why you must support him the way he's supporting you too. I'm sure that he will confess to you one day." The man said as her face grew redder.

"I-I'm going back to bed! Good night!" Madoka gulped what was remaining of her drink and left the room quickly.

Back in her room, she untied her hair, tossed the cardigan to the chair and laid back on her bed. But her father's words just said earlier keep coming back and she tossed and turned around.

"What's wrong Madoka?" Kyubey asked.

"Hey Kyubey. What is it like to love someone?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know. I never had fallen in love before."

"Sorry I asked that..." She then turned to a side and kept thinking of the boy.

"Maybe one day..." She muttered before she slowly drifted away into sleep. Seeing this, Kyubey also took his place to sleep.

"Good night, Madoka."

* * *

After making sure that the two girls return home safely as they were secretly tailing them, Eugene and Mami went towards her own apartment where Mami decided to change her top and remove her stockings before heading out to hunt for witches for the last time, at the same time meeting dark kabuto.

"Sorry if I make you come along with me. I just can't get myself to trust what dark kabuto wants." Eugene said.

"It's okay. I want to go look for witches too in order to keep the place safe." Mami waved off.

The two continued walking to the meeting location as Mami was trying to get her soul gem to glow, but as they walked, the gem wasn't picking up anything. Eugene then decide to break the silence.

"Say Mami. Mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead." She replied.

He took sometime to think before he asked. "You think heroes do exist in this world?"

"Good question." Mami then thought for awhile before she answered. "Naturally, in the public eyes, anyone can be a hero. But if you are referring to us, I really don't know myself."

"I just don't know either. It's like we feel like this is a heroic job. But then, at the same time we know it isn't."

"Eugene. We have our own objectives to look forward too. It's like you said earlier too. You have your own, I have my own. But most importantly, survival."

"I know. It's just, can we be really called heroes? Something tells me that fighting witches isn't really fighting a true witch..." The boy clutched his heart.

"What do you mean?" Mami asked.

"I... don't know..." Just then, the sound of gunshots was heard.

"Gunshots? That could only mean...!" Both looked at one another before they ran towards the area.

It wasn't long but they arrived at the center of a park where a fountain could be seen. The lamps light up the area and they could see what was going on.

A group of Zecttroopers had their weapons pointed at a worm, firing endlessly. The worm felt the pain as the bullets ate through its skin, but it was brave enough to move forward before suddenly it glowed and melted into its evolved state, which was humanoid like and it remained green in color, except lighter.

"I gotta help!" Eugene said as he raised his hand. As much as he rejected ZECT, he cannot leave the group be as they will die.

Just then, dark kabuto walked past the two, already in his rider armor form.

 **"Allow me to handle this."** He said as he walked down the steps and pressed the square area on his side of the belt.

 **"Clock up."**

 **CLOCK UP**

The worm, sensing the rider entered clock up too. Both figures saw time slow around them before dark kabuto charged at him. He jumped before delivering a roundhouse kick to the worm as it staggered back. The worm made a few clicking sounds as it ran forward to grab hold of the rider. But the rider simply sidestepped it before he turned around and punched it before kicking its face away.

The worm growled before, seemingly to have a intellect of its own ran away from the scene.

 **CLOCK OVER**

"It ran away?" Eugene was confused as he and Mami could see the dark rider again and there wasn't any explosion too.

Just then, at the corner of his eye, Eugene saw another worm coming for him, no. It was Mami herself the worm was targeting.

"Mami, get back!" Instantly, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her to his back before he punched the worm in the gut. Mami, who didn't felt anything suddenly saw the worm and gave a short shriek and she saw the boy in front of her now.

"Eugene!" The black haired boy then kicked the worm away.

"Two worms huh? Leave this to me!" He said before he raised his hand and the Kabuto zecter came flying down into his hand. He then unzipped his hoodie to reveal the belt that was on him.

"Henshin!" He said before slotting the zecter.

 **HENSHIN**

In a instant, the hexagon pixels formed his heavy armor quickly. He then charged at the worm and headbutted it before he stopped and grabbed the worm and threw him down the steps. He then jumped down to confront the green creature. The creature then headed for him before he took out the axe gun like weapon again and blocked the worm. He then kicked the worm away before he twirled the axe to the gun mode and fired away, each bullet hitting the worm effectively.

"Fire!" The Zecttroopers, left unfazed earlier now arrived to assist the rider as they fired their weapons at it.

He cannot care for it much now as he ran forward towards the worm and kicked it. He then jumped up, with the axe at the front now ready to give a critical slash to the green creature. The worm then moved out of its way to avoid being hit and spitted acid from its mouth. The young rider could not avoid it as he was hit by it, falling to the ground as the acid clouded his vision as it was all over the helmet.

"The hell?!" Kabuto tried to wipe the acid away, but his hands were stuck. The acid was very strong in physical contact.

Dark kabuto then came in to assist. He used clock up again to distract the worm away. He moved the worm away before he pushed it and punched it, making it fall to the side. Because the worm had not evolved, the dark rider was at a advantage. He walked around the body and used his kunai to deliver multiple slashes. He then pressed the buttons on his zecter and closed the zecter, ready to deliver the final blow.

 **"Rider kick."** He declared as he opened the zecter.

 **RIDER KICK**

In a instant, he did a roundhouse kick to the worm and it exploded, but there was no green flames. Only a real explosion happened, meaning that somehow, the worm got away.

 **CLOCK OVER**

 **"Tch."** Dark kabuto clicked his teeth, frustrated that the worm wasn't defeated. He then walked towards the troopers, with their weapons now pointed at him.

 **"Go home. I want to have a private time with Kabuto alone."** Dark kabuto said in a cold tone.

But the troopers stood their ground. Just then, one of the troopers overheard Tadakoro's voice, probably the squad's leader.

 _"You heard him. Withdraw from there."_

The trooper nodded before he gave the command for everyone to leave the area.

Once everyone left, Dark kabuto saw his counterpart still covered in the acid. Sighing, he reached out to his zecter and removed his transformation.

"Thanks..." Eugene said as he saw his dark counterpart remove his own transformation, revealing his civilian form with the jacket on and everything.

"And what are you supposed to be doing here?" He then turned to Mami who was at the boy's side.

"We have been hunting down witches together. And we were planning too tonight." She replied.

"Then you can have a chat with her there." Dark kabuto pointed towards Homura who was at the steps.

Mami said nothing as she looked at the boy.

"Go. I will let you know what I know later." Eugene gestured.

Feeling uneasy, she nodded and headed towards the stoic-faced girl, wanting to talk out some things as well.

"Well then. Should we get started then?" Dark kabuto turned to Eugene.

"Start on what?" Eugene asked, confused.

"You said you wanted to be stronger right? Have you use the zecter's full abilities."

"That's right. I want to be able to achieve that form."

"But for that form to work, your have to make the zecter trust you more than you have as of now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come closer." Dark kabuto gestured for the boy to lean closer. Although Eugene doesn't trust him as much as ZECT, it was his only gamble to have this guy teach him what it means to wear that armor.

"Tomorrow, Mami tomoe will die at the hands of the witch you guys will hunt tomorrow." The hooded man whispered.

"Die?" Eugene's eyes widened a little. "How trusty is your source?"

"It's Homura's not mine." He gestured his head to the black haired girl as Eugene saw the two talking, but it seemed like as if they had a conflict of their own.

"If you want to change the fate of Mami, you have to do what I do." Dark kabuto said.

"Then how do I do that?"

"Fight me."

"...eh?" Eugene was slightly confused. "Fight you?"

"I will grill you to the damn knee that you will see that your zecter says yes to everything." Dark kabuto then turned to the area of the city that had the dark aura, the area that was impacted by the meteorite years ago.

"As riders, we have to stop the worms since the incident. No idea for what their goal is, but it is safe to say they want the extinction of the human race. And be the rule of their own. Our abilities only can stop them." Dark kabuto explained. "The way a worm works is that it finds a potential target, and kills the target with no mercy. They then mimic the character. And by mimicking, they copy exactly everything the original target does."

"Mimic... like in a form of copy."

"That's right. They take their place until they found their next target. And it keeps going on and on until they can evolve into its own form."

"Sounds like insects killing off things."

"And our own armor are based off insects. Haven't they taught you in school what does beetle mean in Japanese?"

Eugene gave a small run of thought before a imaginary light bulb appeared above his head. "Kabuto...!"

"That's right. Either way we are wasting too much time. Are you ready to find out more to your partner?" Dark kabuto said as he called the zecter into his hands.

"I will do anything to achieve that." Eugene said as he called the Kabuto zecter.

"Henshin."

"Henshin!"

 **HENSHIN**

They donned on their armors soon, but Dark kabuto, with the ability to change forms did so.

 **"Cast off."**

 **CAST OFF**

The heavy armor then separated away from his body.

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

The two then began to clash with each other, with Dark kabuto having the advantage as he punched and kicked Kabuto around. Kabuto could do nothing but use his weapon as a only way to combat the sleeker rider.

Meanwhile, Mami took notice of the commotion and saw the two riders at each other.

"What are they doing?!" She asked.

"Don't worry. He's teaching him the way of how a rider works." Homura replied.

"But that's..." Mami could feel the pain her friend received as each punch and kick went into his armor. As much as she wanted to help out, she knew that if she tried anything funny, the darker rider would do something. Or so that's what she sensed.

"Let's go. Leave the men alone. He won't die anyways." Homura turned around and walked up the steps.

"I have my witches to hunt. You can go first. And, this will be the last time we will end this with talking." Mami said as she went the opposite direction of where Homura would head.

"To change fate, I must act more, to not let the two of them get contracted." Homura muttered to herself as she turned back to see the two riders, her partner beating up the other while delivering words.

"Now then, to the other school..." Homura then left to do her next thing.

* * *

The next day, at the hospital, it was packed with people as doctors and nurses were walking around, some with patients as they helped them around. At the lobby, Madoka with Kyubey was waiting for Sayaka who had gone up to see Kyosuke, but moments later, she came back down via the lift, a face of disappointment written on the bluenette's face.

"Sorry for the wait." Sayaka said as she walked up to the two.

"That's fast. You can't see him today?" Madoka asked.

"Today wasn't a good day to see him. The nurse was a bit rude too. Can't she tell me nicely?" Sayaka said in a grumpy way.

"Then let's go then." The girls then decided to head home, since Mami wasn't with them so they could do some hunts.

"Speaking of which, did you contact Eugene?" Sayaka asked.

"No. I don't know what happened to him today. He wasn't in class..." Madoka said as she did not see the boy from last night. "I hope nothing happens to him..." The pink haired was worried if anything happened to him.

"Well, its Eugene after all. Plus Mami would be with him if she can sense anything not good with him." Sayaka said.

"You are right..."

* * *

The two then kept walking as they reached a bicycle parking lot. Just then, Madoka stopped, turning her head to the right.

Sayaka noticed her and stopped as well. "What wrong?"

"I think there's something over there..." Madoka pointed out.

The two narrowed their eyes before they realized what it was.

"It's a grief seed!" Kyubey said. "It's about to hatch!"

The two then got closer to see the seed glowing as it was embedded onto a pillar.

"Why is there one here?!" Madoka asked.

"We have to get out of here quick! If not the labyrinth will go up again!" Kyubey exclaimed.

"That maze thing..." Sayaka muttered before she turned to Madoka. "Madoka, did you ask Mami for her cell number?"

"No..."

"Darn. This is bad, especially when Mami said about a witch possessing a hospital. I tell you what. You go get her, I watch over the seed." Sayaka then proposed a plan.

"But you can't! You know what happened right if we were to wander into such things!" Madoka rebutted with worry. She didn't want her friend to die inside a labyrinth.

"It's too dangerous. We still have time until the witch hatches." Kyubey said.

"But I can't let this slide." Sayaka said, thinking of what happens, especially when the guy she likes is currently residing here too.

Kyubey, not wanting to argue any further then leapt off Madoka and towards Sayaka.

"Madoka go find her. I will stay here so at least I'm a form of protection. Mami can telepathically link with me to know where I am. I can guide her by the shortest route since I will be able to navigate." Kyubey said.

"Thank you." Sayaka thanked the small white creature.

"T-then I will find her as soon as possible!" Madoka then dropped her bag and sprinted off to find the yellow haired.

The seed then glowed brightly and enveloped Sayaka and Kyubey into the barrier. All that's left now were the girl's bags.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the barrier, Sayaka found herself along with Kyubey. Inside the barrier was hospital themed. IV drips, strange familiars dressed as nurses and doctors were everywhere.

"Are you scared, Sayaka?" Kyubey asked as he was in her arms.

"Well, duh. Who knows I won't make it out alive. But if you ask me to make a wish, I will say no. But if it comes to, then I will." Sayaka replied as the two finally arrived at the area the grief seed was located. It was in a cage that had a sign that said 'surgery'.

Hours later, Madoka finally came back with Mami, where they arrived at the spot.

"Here right?" Mami asked and Madoka nodded.

Mami then held the hand that had her soul gem on in ring form before a portal to the barrier was opened baring a doll's mark. She then closed her eyes and connected to Kyubey.

 _"Kyubey, what's the situation?"_

 _"We are alright. No signs of the seed to hatch soon."_

 _"Sayaka, are you okay?" Madoka, also using the telepathy asked._

 _"I'm fine. I'm about to fall asleep just watching this thing here." Sayaka replied in a joking manner._

 _"You don't have to rush, but come here as quietly as possible. It would be worst to stimulate a egg by using a lot of magic next to it."_

 _"Got it."_ Mami then ended the communication as she took Madoka's hand and led her into the barrier, with the barrier's entrance closing for nobody to see.

Moments later, a figure appeared and saw the barrier earlier. It then thrusted its hand out, and from a silver portal came the Kabuto zecter. The barrier's entrance appeared again.

"Henshin."

After the figure was morphed into the Kabuto armor, it walked into the barrier and closed up again. Then, coming out of the bushes was Tomoya with a headset.

"Kabuto just went into the barrier." Tomoka said.

 _"Barrier?"_ On the other end was Misaki.

"Something that normal humans can't see, but girls with magic powers and, riders."

 _"I... see..."_ Misaki replied.

"I will stay watch here."

 _"No can do. We just got a incident nearby. We will leave the observation of Kabuto to another day."_ Tadakoro then said.

"Tch. Fine." Tomoya then disconnected before he clutched his fist. "Someday I will defeat him." He then left the area, only to not notice Homura entering the barrier, and then Dark kabuto later.

* * *

The two girls stayed close together and as quietly as possible, they walked through the barrier.

"I'm glad we made it." Madoka said, relieved.

"But that was reckless. I would be mad if you guys did that in other times, but for this one, it was the best decision. Now we don't have to worry about-" Mami said before she sensed someone behind her and Madoka. Turning around, they saw Homura.

"I thought I said I don't want to see you again." Mami said.

"I will take down the witch this time. I will also guarantee the safety of the two too." Homura replied.

"And what makes you think I will do that instantly? For the record, you almost had killed Kyubey back then." Mami reminded.

"That's..." But before Homura react, red ribbons shot out and tied around the girl's waist, with a cute lock in place, lifting her off the ground.

"I will let you go if you sit still there." Mami said, being the one who did that.

"F-fool! Let me down! I can swear this witch is nothing like you faced before!" Homura struggled to break free.

"Let's go, Kaname." Mami said to Madoka.

"W-wa-!" Homura tried to stop the pinkette, but was held back the ribbons, even tighter than before.

Madoka could only look at the girl before she left the scene along with Mami.

"Tch! Where the hell did he go!" Homura muttered loudly, wanting Dark kabuto instantly.

 **"I'm here."** Within a flash, the ribbons were cut easily as they dissolved into wet paper. She landed and dusted herself off before looking at the dark rider in his armor, his kunai in hand.

"Thanks. Although you were late and you didn't answer my calls." Homura said.

 **"Sorry. I was caught up with you know who."** Dark kabuto gestured to the dark area ahead.

"You did it?" Homura asked.

 **"Took me long enough. Let's go, I still fear that what I drilled into him wouldn't work today."** He said.

She nodded as the two then walked off towards the path ahead.

* * *

The witch's familiars were patrolling at one spot of the whole barrier. After a while, they left the area. Both Mami and Madoka then stepped out of the hiding place and headed to a door and opened it, entering another area which was dark but lit up by glowing bottles of medicine.

"Um...Mami?" This was when Madoka broke the silence but keeping her voice low.

"What?" Mami said as they kept walking.

"I did think through a lot for what I want to wish for. But you may get mad at me for this..."

"It's okay. Tell me."

Madoka took in a deep breath before saying it all out. "I never had a subject I was good at nor I have any talents to be proud of. And the truth is that I didn't like myself spending every day without being of help to anybody and just causing problems." The two then entered another area and continued walking. "But since seeing you in action, plus Eugene of course, it inspired me to be like you. If I can help people, that would be my biggest wish I can ask for. And I would be proud of that."

Mami then let go of the pinkette's hand. "It's hard you know? You get hurt, and you don't have time to fall in love or hang out with friends. It's exactly as what Eugene said. Once we fight, we endure all the responsibilities thrown to us. There's no one you can talk to about. You suffer alone and such."

"But it inspires me to be like you." Madoka said.

"And you shouldn't do that. I act cool on the outside. If I have to let my emotions out, I do it alone. No one will know if-"

"But you know, you are no longer alone. I'm here with you." Madoka said.

"I... guess you are right." Turning around, Madoka saw Mami with a face of sadness. Mami walked towards her and held her palms, tears threatening to fall down.

"Then... will you really fight alongside me? Will you stay by my side?" Mami asked.

"Of course. If you are okay with someone like me." Madoka smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Though I should be acting like a proper senior..." Mami wiped her tears off. "Guess I'm not that great after all."

Madoka then let go of her hands and pointed upwards with her finger. "Eugene's grandmother said, never be alone and suffer alone. There will always be someone to talk to, no matter what the cost."

Seeing this, Mami giggled. "You really like Eugene don't you?"

"E-eh?!" Suddenly, Madoka's face got all red.

"What great childhood friends you guys are. If anything, I will root for you alright?"

"I-its not like anything it is!"

Mami then laughed. "You should really think of something for your wish then. It's a contract so might as well try to get something out of it."

"I guess you are right..." Madoka rubbed the back of her head.

"Then how about this?" Mami then said. "If you haven't thought of a wish by the time we take the witch out, you get Kyubey to treat us to a big dinner and cake."

"C-cake?" Madoka stuttered.

"The largest party you will ever see on that!"

"But t-that's a little..."

"If you don't like it, then you better think of something." Just then, Kyubey's voice entered both girls heads.

 _"Big trouble! The seed is about to move! It's about to hatch! Hurry!"_

"Okay got it." Mami said with confidence now. "Let's end this quick."

In a flash of light, Mami transformed to her magical girl outfit. The witch's familiars finally sensed her and began their assault. But unlike the past, she was no longer afraid as she had support.

She jumped down and summoned her guns and began to twirl and fire at each familiar. "I'm no longer afraid now. It's the first I have been fighting while being happy." She said to herself as she danced around, summoning more guns and that equals more familiar shooting down.

"I'm with supports this time." She then took Madoka's hand and finally, they arrived at the core. There they found Sayaka and Kyubey.

"Sorry for the wait." Mami said as they huddled together, hiding behind a donut.

"You made it." Sayaka smiled.

"Watch out. It's coming out!" Kyubey said to the three as they looked ahead to see two tall chairs. And on top a cereal box floats above them. The cereal box finally opens up and out came a small witch, which had a candy head and candy wrapping around its body. It was small in size as it sat on one of the chairs This was the witch of sweets, charlotte.

The tall chair that it was sitting on was then broken by Mami. "Sorry for attacking you right after you hatch but this all ends here."

Mami used her gun as a bat to bat the witch. The witch flew like a ragdoll across the large room. It bounced off the wall before getting shot at and fell down flat on the ground. Without mercy, Mami walked up to it and shot its face at point blank range before she summoned ribbons to wrap it, raising it up.

"Alright!" Sayaka cheered as she and Madoka saw the smiling Mami, one with confidence as she turned her musket into the oversized one.

"Tiro finale!" Mami shouted as she fired at the small witch.

The shot went though the witch no problem as red ribbons wrapped around the small body for it to be crushed. But...

The head of the witch opened and out came another form of charlotte.

"Eh?" Mami was confused but before she could do anything, the witch was already in front of her, mouth open and ready to eat up the girl.

Mami froze up immediately, drawn by fear. She didn't had time to react, or her body wouldn't even react if her brain wanted to.

"Mami!" Sayaka shouted while Madoka just looked at the scene in horror.

But Mami couldn't hear anything. All of her feelings were now turned into shock and one that would accept her fate. But as much as she was about to die, she didn't want to. She's barely even past the late teenage age and still had more going for her. She didn't like it. She had just accepted the moment that she had friends to look, and this is all ending.

Madoka, the girl she said wanting to be her friend.

Sayaka, outgoing and wouldn't mind having entertainment.

Eugene, her new temporary teammate that she liked to work with. Although she didn't knew where he went after the previous night.

And most importantly, her schoolmates that gave her the warmth as a human being instead of being outcasted like some students she saw in school.

Her eyes couldn't close as the final moments of her life was about to be devoured.

But just then, shots fired from another corner, distracting the witch as it turned to the side, looking at who it was as it retreated back up. Seeing this as a opportunity, both Sayaka and Madoka rushed to her side.

"Mami!" Sayaka called out. But the yellow haired wasn't responsive and, fell to her knees. "Are you alright?"

But the yellow haired simply fainted from shock.

"Did she faint?" Madoka asked.

"Probably. We have to get out of here for now." Kyubey said.

"That won't be needed." A familiar voice said as the two girls turned their heads to see a familiar armored man.

"Eugene!" They called out to Kabuto, who walked up to them.

"Is she alright?" Kabuto asked as he kneeled down to Mami.

"Yeah. She just fainted." Sayaka replied.

"Okay. I will finish this fast and quick." Kabuto said as he got back up and stood in front of the girls.

"But you can't-!" Madoka tried to say something but he held out his hand, telling her to stop.

"I won't go down easily, for I have this!" Under the helmet, he smirked, gaining confidence.

 **(Play next level by YU-KI)**

Kabuto pushed the horn of his zecter. Electricity began to crackle around as the heavy armor bits began to separate from the main body.

"Cast off!" Kabuto shouted as he pushed the horn to the other end, making the zecter open up.

 **CAST OFF**

Electricity from the belt spread to the armor bits as it launched in all directions except the back. The armor bits flew forward and struck the witch. The horn in the middle of the helmet raised up and locked in place, forming a beetle themed helmet.

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

Underneath the armor was the very same sleek armor that the group had seen with Dark kabuto, but unlike the dark voice, it sounded a bit higher in pitch. All of the black armor was maroon red instead without the circuit pattens, the eyes of the helmet of course being blue.

"That is..." Sayaka said.

"Eugene's true rider form..." Madoka finished.

The rider then walked towards the witch, who was pissed off and headed straight for the rider.

"Clock up!" Kabuto said as he pressed the belt's side.

 **CLOCK UP**

Time began to slow down all around him before he started running and used the sweet shaped cushions to jump up. He then took out the axe-gun and fired at the witch. As he landed on the table, he jumped onto different tables, shooting at all angles. Finally, he landed on a table that was right in front of the witch.

 **CLOCK OVER**

The bullets rained onto the witch as it felt the utter pain without noticing that it had been shot due to the fast speed the rider was going through. But it did not have sound so it couldn't scream or shout. The witch has enough and saw the rider now in front of him. It then went straight to take his head off.

But Kabuto simply pressed the three buttons on his zecter quickly.

 **1 2 3**

Closing the zecter, Kabuto closed his eyes before opening them.

"Rider...kick!" He declared as he opened the zecter.

 **RIDER KICK**

Electricity produced from the zecter and it travelled to the horn of the helmet and finally to its right leg. The rider then raised his right leg and delivered a full roundhouse 180 degree kick, its kick striking the face of the witch as it flung to the side, finally exploding into blue flames.

 **(Song ends)**

Kabuto then got up and raised his right hand upwards, indicating his pose. "I will walk the path of heaven, be the one to rule fate!"

He then jumped down safely and walked towards the girls.

"You girls alright?" He asked.

"Thanks. If you weren't here, I don't know what we will do if Mami was to be eaten. We didn't expect that witch to have a second form." Sayaka said, recounting to what just happened.

"Thank for saving us..." Madoka said as she held Kyubey to her chest, sighing in relief.

"Then let's get out of here. We have to bring Mami home." He looked to his friend who fainted, but still alive, having just escaped death.

The girls nodded as he picked up Mami, carrying her bridal style. He then noticed the two staring at him.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Must feel good then, princess carrying someone." Sayaka teased.

"Oh you...!" He wanted to curse but, suddenly, felt tired as he dropped to a knee.

"Eugene. You alright?!" Madoka asked worriedly.

"It's okay, I can manage this until we are out of the barrier. By the way Kyubey how do you deactivate a girl's magical outfit?" He asked the white creature since Mami was still in her magical girl outfit.

"It will automatically de-transform if there isn't any threats." Kyubey said.

"I see. Then it's alright then. Let's go then." The group then took their leave, the barrier finally disappearing as everything reverted back to normal.

About a distance away, Homura and Dark kabuto had observed what happened.

"It's no thanks to you that you did it." Homura commented.

 **"Hmph. Easy task. Either way, the others will join the war against witches and worms soon. And, we must avert their fates too."** Dark kabuto said.

"For Madoka's sake." The two was about to leave when...

"Wait what's that?" Homura then asked as they saw a small figure around the bicycles and near the spot where the grief seed had been seen earlier.

Slowly, the two walked up to see who was it and they couldn't believe what they saw.

It was a small little girl that was probably around 8-12 years old. She had long silver curly hair as some of it was tied into cute small twin tails with yellow scrunchies. She had dark hazel eyes. Her outfit was a polka dot sailor dress with frills at the edge and the collar tied with a small brown ribbon. Brown lines were seen on the edge of her dress, the sailor collar and her sleeves and her bottom was a red pantyhose with brown shoes with pink bows on top of them. Her hands was covered with brown arm warmers.

 **"Oi oi oi. Is this a joke?"** Dark Kabuto said surprised.

"But how? I thought they can't turn back once they become witches." Homura was also taken aback.

 **"There's something special about him then. Either way, let's take her back with us and bring her to Kabuto tomorrow."**

They reverted back to their civilian forms with the small girl on Homura's back as she strapped the young girl to her. Mounting on their bike, they drove away to their next intended location.

* * *

 _At the ZECT headquarters, suddenly, from a small portal, a small bee flew through it and landed in front of the table the very same man was sitting._

 _"At last... it's here. The second user will be him." The man said as he raised his glass of water and drank it. In front of him was none other than thebee zecter and the wrist device to transform into the rider known as thebee for its code._

 _Now all that's left is to get the second user._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, out in the city and at a park, Tomoya had tracked the worm to its current location and Zecttroopers were deployed to deal with the situation._

 _"Don't let it get away!" The leader of the squad said as they concentrated their fire onto the green creature._

 _Finally, after taking many hits, the worm succumbed to its wounds and exploded._

 _"Mission complete. Back to base." The leader said as they marched away._

 _"Good job Tomoya." Tadakoro complimented the boy._

 _"No problem sir." The boy bowed his head._

 _Just then, Misaki received a message from headquarters._

 _"Tomoya, the HQ needs you tomorrow, you report there." She instructed._

 _"Roger." As if having a thought on what she meant, Tomoya smirked._

 _"Finally... it's here..." Tomoya said softly._

 _"I will crush you... Kabuto."_

* * *

 **(Onto the next chapter of one wish, one fate!)**

"Mami are you alright?"

"It's thanks to you I'm saved. So what do we do?"

"I think it's best you rest for now. I will handle this."

"No can do, I'm a magical girl. I do what I must."

"Wait what, who's that?"

"Is that... a rider?"

"We let the worms got away too. We have to go!"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

 **And done! Third chapter down! Wheee! This is easier than I thought would be when it comes to producing new stories. And yes, Mami isn't dead from where she would be in the anime. But that doesn't mean I can guarantee she stays alive without reviving. And also, Charlotte is not dead too! Plot twist! So yes, you will be seeing more of Nagisa (Her human and original form) in action in the future since having her in the rebellion movie had served some cute moments. I think only people who had seen the Madoka series will know about it, if not you can do some research. In fact, I had planned out all the characters that would appear in this series so if you guys liked it, I could possibly message you the profile and you could tell me what you think. And with that, I shall end all spoilers here and will began to work on the 4th chapter. So see you guys then, peace!**


	4. 04: Just a break! Or not

**Hello everyone! And I'm here to announce that I will be taking a break... hah just kidding! It's just the title. No I won't be taking a break yet lol. Just not yet. Anyways, last chapter! So I had done 2 plot twists and that is to avoid death! So working on this new chapter is a bit different since I had to do new lines for our two characters. Let's see where this leads to! Let's go then! Henshin!**

Disclaimer: The project teams behind Kamen rider kabuto and Puella magi madoka magica own these 2 shows. I only own my OC's and this story.

* * *

It was hours after the very first official battle of Eugene as the rider Kabuto against a witch, having awakened his rider form through the zecter. And currently, he had brought the fainted Mami to his home, and had her rest in his room.

After making sure that she was safe in the bed, he exited the room, ready to go shower when he saw his younger sister in front of him.

"Shizu? What do you want?" He asked.

"I heard you managed to awaken something as your armor no?" Shizuku wanted to confirm it, having received a message from Madoka.

"Well... maybe." Suddenly he felt tired once again and dropped to one knee.

"Onii-chan!" Shizuku managed to catch hold of her brother.

"Ahh. Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. But I'm fine. Don't worry." He got back up with Shizuku still holding onto him.

"At least let me help you to the bathroom."

"Thanks."

She then left him at the bathroom and he got in. He then began to remove his uniform and threw it to the basket. Revealing his naked body, he saw the beat up marks that Dark kabuto had done to him when he was fighting against him.

"He really left quite a number on me..." Eugene commented as he tried touching one of the marks, only to recoil from the pain.

He then got into the shower and endured the pain as much as possible as water came down over his head. As he felt the water go down his body, he recalled just how much he went through.

And the words that Dark kabuto sent to him, the truth of the worms and witches. But at the same time, he thought as to why did he need to know all of this about the witches. Probably because that he could fight them too? Or was it that he had a special role to play?

Minutes later, he came out of the shower fresh and clean and headed upstairs into his room, where he saw Mami awoke from her sleep. But she jumped when he opened the door.

"Eugene... where am I?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You are in my house, in my room." On hearing this, she blushed. "Y-your house? B-but why would I..."

"You fainted when I saved you." He simply said.

"Oh that's right... the witch, it was about to eat me..." Mami recalled back to when she was about to get eaten and had her life stolen.

"Are you okay?" He asked but he saw her shivering without answer. Probably the shock still existed in her body. No one could blame that you would shake like hell from fear from a near death experience.

He then went to her and touched her hand, transferring its warmth to her coldness.

"It's alright. I'm here." He simply said to her.

Feeling relieved somehow, her emotions led her to have tears on her eyes and, she leaned on his arm and held it tightly, sobbing quietly. For the first time ever, she had a shoulder to cry on when she was scared or sad since she cried alone always.

She had no one to talk to for all her problems. Her outer mask always existed. But all of this changed when Madoka drove those words into her heart, making it melt and gave a sense of acceptance.

"I was scared to die... I thought I was going to die..." She said through sobs.

"Shhh... it's alright. It's over. I'm here for you..." The boy said soothingly as his other hand reached out and brought her close, and they stayed like that till she was ready to let go.

* * *

 **(Inserts Connect (2017) by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yome wo toji tashikameru)** _The scene opens with a white space as a boy and girl stood side by side, revealing to be Madoka and Eugene, clad in their transformed outfits. Behind them were fallen bodies and just despair._

 **(oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** _Madoka felt like crying as tears could be seen threatening to escape and Eugene somehow got hold of her feelings as he held the girl, which she lets her emotions out without much her face revealed. The title then slowly appears._

 **(itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** _The scene then changes to Madoka waking up, snapping out of her dream as wind blew against her, revealing her to be standing on the school rooftop. She then looks at her soul gem before she holds it tightly, praying for a wish as she then looks into the distance._

 **(afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demosaite kono sekai ayun de kou** ) _It changes to Eugene who was then sitting on a large donut above a donut eatery as he was eating a box of donuts while the Kabuto zecter flies past him and off into the sky._

 **(tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajim ri tsuge)** _The scene switches back to Madoka who was confronted by a goddess version of herself who then made her turned around and kissed her on her forehead as the power of her goddess version transformed her into her magical girl outfit._

 **(kawaranai omoi wo nose tozasareta tobira akeyou)** _It then shows the Zect Organization with Tomoya leading the Zecttroopers. It then shows snippets of the various magical girls of mitakihara city before showing Madoka leaping into battle._

 **(mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** _It then shows_ _Madoka running down a hallway, avoiding witches as she summons her bow and arrow to fight back along with short snippets of the other girls abilities._

 **(muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru dakara kowakunai)** _Halfway, a worm who has melted its skin comes out and grabs Madoka by the throat. Just then, Eugene comes in as Kabuto and casts off his armor as he reaches out to Madoka, who was struggling against the worm's grip. It then shows him fighting against more worms as he then looks ahead to see a few silhouettes that wore similar armor to him._

 **(mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** _The opening then ends with both Eugene and Madoka's hands holding each other before it showed a scene where Madoka, Miki and Mami along with Eugene as Kabuto on a tower top._

* * *

 **04: Just a break! Or not...**

* * *

Many hours later and the next day arrived. The siblings plus Mami were now at the living room, dressed neatly as they ate breakfast.

"How's the food, Mami?" Kashima asked the yellow haired.

"It's amazing. I didn't think you would be able to cook something this great." Mami replied.

"Thank you. Dad and Mum did left me the recipes to the key ones and the others were self taught." The silver haired replied.

"Onee-chan's amazing! I want to be like her when I become a high schooler." Shizuku bragged with confidence.

Mami chuckled at her. "I'm pretty sure you would want to impress your brother after all." She turned to Eugene who was silent the entire time.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mami went back to eating her meal.

"Oh yeah, Eugene. There is a bike outside. There was no delivery date for it." Kashima told her brother.

"A...what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Go see it once you are done eating." He then gobbled down his meal and went out the front door, where truthful to his sister's word it was there. It was a modified Honda CBR1000RR bike that was themed after his rider form. The back was painted in silver and the front red. It had dual headlights with the middle separated by a beetle horn. Also, it was a single seater, but somehow he had the feeling it could be modified into a double seater.

"What the hell?! Who sent this?!" He exclaimed as Mami stepped out, having finished her meal too.

"It looks like there's a note there." Mami pointed out to the handlebar, where a small bag was hung on top of it.

Immediately, he grabbed the bag and took out the note and opened to see who it was. Dear Eugene, please do accept this from us. While we know you do not want to join ZECT for your reasons, we believe that this bike belongs to you as it is intended to be used by Kabuto. Naturally, we will still contact you if we have a major case. Yours sincerely, Tadakoro. The note read.

"Damn you ZECT...!" Although he was tempted to take the bike, he couldn't as it was a precious item to the organization. But since it is with him now, he had no choice but to take it. Luckily, he knew how to ride a bike.

"What did the note say?" Mami asked.

"They gave this to me since I am Kabuto. It's meant for the system too. And it's more of a bribery that they want my help." He said.

"I see..."

"Well, thank you for the gift then, I shall take this to school!"

"Hold on!" Mami stopped him. "You know the age to drive a bike is 18 years old right? So driving it to school is illegal!" She reminded the boy at the legal age to drive.

"Hah who cares? I can drive better than any newb out there." Eugene said with a grin as Mami left her mouth open, not even knowing what to say next. She then sighed.

"J-just don't let the bike be visible alright?" She said.

"I know exactly the place. Gear up then, I want to try this out." He then had her go to grab their bags while he went inside to find some helmets. Luckily he was able to find his dad's helmets that the siblings were keeping it for their memory.

Minutes later, he opened up the same bag that contained the key to start up the bike and instantly, he slotted the key into the keyhole and twisted it, making the bike come to life.

All three girls then came out, with bags in their hands, ready to depart.

"So who sent it?" Kashima asked loudly as the loud engine was screaming in idle mode.

"A friend. And I'm going to use it every now and then." Eugene replied.

"But you know that-"

"Yes I know! Don't worry, I will find my ways to hide myself."

"You are crazy! If you land into the police, I'm not going to forgive you!"

"As if!" He then turned to Mami who had the two's bags.

"Enjoy yourselves then. Come on Shizuku. Stop staring at it." Kashima then led her sister away.

"Nonono! I wanna have a look at it! I wanna ride itttttttt!" Shizuku whined as she flailed her arms.

"No riding! Bikes are dangerous to ride on alright? Come on let's get the bus. And you, make sure you get her to school okay?" The elder sister gestured to Mami before they left the area with the brother waving at them and giving a thumbs up.

"Well then, shall we go?" Eugene then asked the yellowed haired.

"But how do we get there when the bike is a one seater?" Mami brought the seat thing up.

"Ah that. I think there should be a way somehow..." He then looked around the bike before coming stop to a button that had the word 'two on it.

Without thinking, he pressed the button. The silver parts behind the seat that acted as a stopper suddenly separated from the bike, as if it had a cast off of its own. Underneath the silver parts was a extended version of his bike seat.

"Well I guess that's a two seater thing for you..." He said as he guessed correct that something would make the bike a dual seater.

"Then that should be no problems. Should we head off then?" Mami asked as she hung the bags on the handlebar.

"Yeah. Here." He handed her a helmet and they both wore the helmets before they got onto the bike.

The boy gave it a few revs, making sure the engine was fine before he looked back at his friend who gave a nod. They both then took off onto the road.

* * *

The school was some distance away, but since the bike had some speed, Eugene wouldn't mind risking his appearance as they drove past. It's alright for the rider to be young but for the driver, yeah it was an issue.

Finally, as they reached the school gates, they saw Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi walking. He then stopped the bike in front of them, scaring the hell out of them.

"What the?! Wait, Eugene?" Sayaka was the first to get back on her feet and speak.

"Yo." Eugene casually greeted with a peace sign.

"Oh my. Where did you get this from?" Hitomi asked.

"Consider it a present. We are here Mami." He turned to Mami who got off the bike and removed her helmet.

"Mami!" Madoka called out.

"Good morning, Miki, Kaname and uh..." She looked at Hitomi.

"Call me Hitomi." Hitomi bowed.

"Right. Good morning, Hitomi." Mami said.

"Wow aren't you lucky, being able to be the first passenger to be with a guy on a bike." Sayaka teased.

"T-that's because I was with him since last night!" Mami blushed.

"I know. We three had to carry you to his house." Sayaka said with Madoka nodding.

"Um... May I know what exactly is going on?" Hitomi was confused as the three girls surrounded Eugene.

"It's nothing. You can go ahead first, they will catch up soon." Eugene gestured before she said nothing and walked into the school. He then turned back to the girls.

"Either way, we will meet at the rooftop. I don't want to attract any more attention." He said as the girls looked around to see students staring at them, more importantly the bike. Some were gossiping to each other while some took their phones out and took pictures of the bike.

"R-right. Then we will see you then." Madoka said as Mami grabbed her bag and the three girls headed into the school.

He then stopped the bike's engine and began to push it to a location nearby where he could park it. On the way, he met Dark kabuto and Homura.

"I see that you have gotten the bike then." Dark kabuto commented.

"You know about the bike? Wait your bike is the same as mine!" Eugene said as he noticed that the bike Dark kabuto was on is the exact same bike except the red areas was black with the red circuit patterns all over it, the same as his armor. "But how..."

"Present too. Anyways, I have someone you would want to meet after school. Care to meet?" Dark kabuto said.

"Who would want to meet me?" Eugene asked.

"After school."

"But I have worms to hunt for and with Mami, the witches."

"It won't take long I can swear."

"But...!"

"No buts. Anything he says is important." Homura spoke up, having been silent this while.

"It's funny though. Why is it that you have business with me almost every day? It happens like right after I have the ability to transform." Eugene said, feeling suspicious.

"I have no obligation to answer your question. Either way, you will meet me, or you may regret it." Under his hood, Dark kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"Sounds like you are blackmailing me."

"I won't. Then see you here after school. You may bring... Mami if you like." And with that, he left Homura and drove off.

"I didn't agree though..." Eugene sweatdropped.

"Either way, he won't be joking about lying. He has never lied before." Homura said as she walked towards the school, with Eugene following her.

"Homura. Tell me something. Is it me or do I feel that you have the ability to predict what's to truly come? Because it feels like since our encounters, you seemed to be like saying things that predicts the future. Are you by cha-" He was then stopped by Homura.

"Enough. What I could say is that, myself and Dark kabuto will change fate. Both of us." She said.

"O-oh... I thought you were a suspicious one since, Sayaka and Mami doesn't like you."

"I don't really care. As long I live in this world, I do what I must. See you then." She then quickened her pace and headed into the school building.

"What's her deal?" He muttered softly before joining up with her to class.

* * *

Hours later and the morning lessons were over and it was lunch break time. As per usual, the young teen prepares to head to the canteen when...

"Stop." Tomoya's voice called out. He turned around.

"What's wrong?" Eugene asked.

"You have been seeing the girls lately do you?"

"That's right. Are you by chance jealous?" Eugene gave a smirked.

"That's not what I meant. Look." Tomoya took out his phone and swiped to the news and shoved it in his face.

In it was a video released to the public showing Kabuto facing off the worm. Eugene's eyes widened slightly at it.

"Rings a bell doesn't it? That guy has the very same device you held that day at the canteen." Tomoya said.

Eugene looked at the clock and realised he was going to be late for the group meeting.

"Can we talk? After school?" He proposed. He just could not let this go now that word of him fighting monsters were going around the country. It wouldn't be long until it spreads to the whole of Japan that is.

"I have work. How about tomorrow?" His red eyed friend asked.

"I will do just that. See you later then." He then bolted off.

"Like as if you thought I didn't know... it will be your end soon... Kabuto." Tomoya muttered as he received a photo from ZECT, smiling at it.

"What are you smiling at, Senpai?" A girl's voice shook him out of his thoughts as he turned to the left and saw a familiar adult.

"M-Misaki? Why are you here?" The people staying in the classroom was now staring at the two of them.

The woman gestured with her head and they both headed out of the classroom and to a nearby staircase.

"I believe you should have received the word... about becoming the next chosen one." She said.

"That's right." He nodded.

"I have talked with the principal and your teacher to let you off early. You have to train now."

"Train? That won't do. Wait until school is over. I do not want to negate my studies too." He rejected the offer.

"You know very well of the secret order right? That's why you were chosen." Misaki then walked up and stood beside him. "Only ZECT members are qualified to be riders."

"Always that rule..."

"That's why you will do it. And also, intelligent reports had showed a darker version of him around. It's part of your task too."

"A darker version?" Tomoya perked his head up.

"No other word has been said but, if he exists too. Then it's two for the count. We have two riders to take care of."

"I will see what I can do."

Misaki said no further and put on some shades and left the scene.

Tomoya stared out to the window as he saw Eugene joining up with the girls. As he observed the boy, flashbacks began to get to his mind.

"You will pay for what you did..." he said in a dark tone as he gripped the railings.

* * *

At the rooftop, Eugene had just joined up with the three girls as he brought his cookies that he bought from the cafeteria.

"Uhh. Eugene, will that be enough for your lunch?" Madoka asked.

"It's fine. I had a very heavy breakfast anyways." He replied.

"Speaking of which, Mami got to enjoy the Amakanas cookings right? How was it?" Sayaka turned to their senior.

"It was very good. You should try it one day too." Mami smiled.

"For years I have asked this fine lady to join us for some meals but she kindly rejects it all the time." Eugene said in a sarcastic royalty tone.

"Hey! I had club work back then well sorry about that!" Sayaka pouted and both girls laughed.

"Well then, shall we dig in?" Eugene said before they dug into their meals.

After awhile, they finished their meals and they began to discuss the matters that they only kept to themselves.

"So. Once again, I really apologise for yesterday." Mami said as she bowed.

"Don't be! You had us scared for a moment. Who knows what happens when you die..." Madoka said as she waved her hand.

"But its thanks to our rider here that saved all of us right?" Sayaka turned to the male.

"Well, yeah. Luckily I was there if not, you would have died. But are you feeling fine after last night?" Eugene asked.

"I'm fine. I was in your house last night after all. But to think you have finally achieved that sleek form that we have been seeing on the darker version of you." Mami said.

"That's right. But I don't know how long I can really hold that form especially in the clock up mode. Therefore, I have decided to go train my body to handle the system better. Of course, that doesn't mean I will neglect you girls. I will still join you guys for your hunts." Eugene said his idea out.

"Thank you. Then, in this case, we won't hold back any longer. Welcome to the team, Eugene." Mami stuck her hand out and he took it, officially forming a duo.

"Man you guys look cool even when hand shaking like this!" Sayaka commented.

"That doesn't mean that you two should hold back either. You wish is your fate too." Eugene said.

"I know I know." The blue haired waved off.

"How about this? To have our team expanded by a member now, we should take a break too." Mami proposed.

"Break?" Both Sayaka and Madoka said in sync.

"Magical girls need a break too. They are not just heroes who save the day all the time. Since tomorrow is Saturday, how about we all go to a theme park? Or a shopping district?"

"That sounds fun!" Madoka said happily.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Sayaka felt the same way too.

"Sorry. But again like I said, I have my training to do so I'm going to have to decline." Eugene said.

"Aww party pooper!" Suddenly Sayaka leaned close to him and whispered. "This is your chance to get closer to Madoka you know?"

Hearing this, he blushed slightly. "S-shut up!" He hissed before pushing her away from him.

"Either way! I'm going to train okay! Otherwise I can't protect those I wish to... I won't let that happen again." He looked down as he gripped his fists, remembering his tragic past again.

"I understand. Let's don't bother Eugene then. We go to the park all by ourselves." Madoka said.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Oh wow look at the time!" Sayaka said as she checked the time on her phone. The group then got ready to head back.

"Oh yeah guys, I have something on today so go home without me." Eugene said, recalling to his supposed meeting with Homura.

"Alright. Then, Miki, Kaname, I shall see you after school." Mami turned to the two girls.

"Okay." They nodded. They then headed back to complete their afternoon classes.

* * *

Just as Eugene heads back to the classroom, he saw the class empty. There was nobody around. Feeling weird, he went to the staff room and looked for his teacher. He knocked on the door and his teacher was found sitting at the desk.

"Sensei. What is this about? No classes?" Eugene asked.

His teacher, Shigumuki Yuu turned to him. "That's right. Did you forget, you have a test next monday so you guys are sent home early to prepare for the test."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." The teen recalled.

"So hurry up and get home. Your results are just average only so would be great to prove yourself a bit more useful at that." The adult teacher said.

"Yes Sensei. Then excuse me." He then left the staff room and decided now to wait for Homura so they could discuss what herself and Dark kabuto wanted with him.

But as he walked along the corridors, he saw a light flashing at the gates. Turning to see who it was, he recognized the person in question. He then decided to meet the person.

* * *

He got to the gates soon enough and found Dark Kabuto waiting for him.

"Homura has classes so she asked me to take you to meet the person." He said.

"You better not try something funny." Eugene said. He then went to get his bike while Dark Kabuto mounted on his own.

The two men said nothing and Eugene followed his dark counterpart's lead, heading onto the highways and some alleyways. After driving for awhile, they arrived at a apartment complex that's at the edge of a row of buildings. Think of it as a triangle.

Entering the building, the young teen was surprised with its empty appearance. But surrounding the walls were pictures of Madoka and in its center, some seats and above was a time clock.

"Why are there pictures of Madoka?" Eugene asked the dark rider.

"It's Homura's house." He simply replied. Eugene could now only imagine Homura being a creepy stalker towards his crush.

But his eyes weren't rolling everywhere. Both his pupils now looked at a sleeping girl on the couch. And she was that of a elementary school student? It was a small little girl that was probably around 8-12 years old. She had long silver curly hair as some of it was tied into cute small twin tails with yellow scrunchies. She had dark hazel eyes. Her outfit was a polka dot sailor dress with frills at the edge and the collar tied with a small brown ribbon. Brown lines were seen on the edge of her dress, the sailor collar and her sleeves and her bottom was a red pantyhose with brown shoes with pink bows on top of them. Her hands was covered with brown arm warmers.

"She's been sleeping this whole while. We found her after you guys apparently left the hospital." Dark kabuto explained as he looked at the girl too.

"From the area we had our battle? But how? No one could be there as the witch barrier can suck normal people in." Eugene thought.

"While the possibilities of people being sucked into a barrier is possible, we can't rule out that people may not be sucked into the barrier. The only way to do it is they are targeted."

"So there can be people, say her in this case, not get sucked in?"

"We don't even know if she was a target or not. For now, when she wakes up, I want you to try to get out as much info as possible."

"I-I understand..." Eugene nodded in response.

"Now go. Take her with you. She doesn't like keeping guests around for long." Dark kabuto lifted the small girl up and handed it to him.

"E-ehhhhhh?!" The teen said out loud. And before he knew it, he was out of the house.

"What's their problem?" He grumbled as he carried the girl, still sleeping. "You know what screw it." He set the girl on the bike, making sure she could balance on the seat and leaning to his body before he requested for a taxi from his phone and then, texting the girls.

* * *

Hours later, the girls and Eugene were at Mami's apartment, with Mami bringing her usual tea set.

"Glad that this house looks very neat too. It's a great house." Eugene complimented as he looked around and saw the young girl sleeping on the sofa. It was his first time at the house apparently

"Thanks." Mami said as she set the tea cups for them before she joined them.

"So. Dark kabuto says you must take care of this little girl?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah. Homura doesn't like keeping guests." He nodded.

"What's Homura's house like?" Madoka asked.

Images of him inside the house flooded his mind before he snapped out immediately. "Uhh... best you not know that. Yeah best." He dismissed the question, not wanting to let the pink haired know that photos of her are flooded everywhere, least let her think the black haired stoic girl would be a damn stalker.

"Anyway, they, well he said that she was found at the hospital after your battle?" Mami asked.

"Yeah. And there could be ruling out two causes. Hey cat, is it true that there would be people who won't be targeted by witches?" He asked Kyubey who was lying at the center of the table.

"From what I have seen so far, I can't make a assumption since I'm born to only sense witches. I can't care less about your daily lives as I have to assists tons of magical girls." Kyubey replied. "But for people to be not targeted is a surprising issue since witches are born from despair and wants to drag normal people into it."

"Or you couldn't mean that at that barrier, we didn't know she was inside it too?" Madoka said.

"Another possible ruling cause. Either way, when she wakes up do let me know. We have to get the info out of her." Eugene turned to Mami.

"That will be fine. But let's hope that she doesn't panic or so. Because she's still a young kid." Mami said. "Oh yeah by the way, we plan to go out tomorrow for a break, you want to join us?"

"Where exactly?"

"The mitakiland of course!" Sayaka asked before whipping out four tickets. "I got one for you too!"

"You guys literally forgot that I won't be joining due to my training right?" Eugene facepalmed himself.

"Oh yeah right..." they both looked down.

"H-how about hitomi? We have been avoiding her since the day we were caught in this mess." Madoka suggested.

"Oh yeah! Good idea! Thank god now I can't waste this ticket... thank you!" Sayaka nudged Madoka under her arm.

"Owowowowowow! Stop it Sayaka!" Both Eugene and Mami smiled at the cute bonding between the two.

"It's getting late. Dinner should be almost ready at home." Eugene then picked up his bag.

"S-same! I need to get going!" Madoka did the same too.

"I will stay. See you tomorrow then, Madoka. And..." Sayaka said before whispering lip sync as Madoka blushed slightly, knowing what she meant.

"Anything just contact me." Eugene said to Mami who gave a thumbs up.

* * *

"That's it. The final thing." Eugene said as he picked up a carton of eggs and putting it into his basket which was filled with stuff. Madoka was just accompanying him for the fun, well she had a certain mind, and that is to get closer to him.

As they checked out, the pink haired offered to carry some bags to his house since they were living close by.

"Thanks for helping me man. Nee-chan's always making me pull the stops." Eugene said with thanks.

"N-no problem. I'm always happy to help." Madoka nodded as they walked down in the night, the dim lamps lighting up the housing area.

It was silent between the two before Eugene noticed Madoka walking very close to him, able to smell her perfume.

"M-Madoka." Eugene broke the awkward silence.

"Y-yes?" She replied.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke up "About tomorrow, uhhh, just be safe." He said as he felt his face red slightly.

On the other hand, she was blushing but managed to hold her ground and thanked him. "Thank you. I will be on the lookout for myself."

Why is it so hard to talk to her? He thought as he could feel the awkwardness. He knew he had liked her from the start so why was difficult to strike up a normal conversation since he could do it with other girls?

Before they knew it, they arrived at his household.

"Ah we have reached. Thank you for helping me carry all these." He said as he took the bags from her hand.

"N-no problem. I was glad to help." She gave a pure smile which made his heart turn.

"Good night, Madoka." He said before he went in. Madoka simply waved before her mind begins to go in haywire as her whole face became that of a tomato and begin to walk back to her house.

* * *

The next day at the Amakana household, Eugene and Shizuku were preparing to go for a jog somewhere out that the sister knows. They were wearing identical training outfits. Eugene's one consist of a black shirt with track pants complete with a dark blue training style hoodie. Shizuku's one consist of a crop top covered with a peach coloured training style hoodie with a black skirt with spats underneath. Her hair was tied to a side ponytail with the same blue ribbon securing it in place. And both wore the same track shoes based on the colours of their hoodies.

"Don't be late back here alright?" Their elder sister said to the two while seeing them off.

"Don't worry, we will be back once we are done." Eugene said as he grabbed the helmets while Shizuku gave a big hug to Kashima.

"We are off!" The two said.

"Have a nice day." Kashima waved as the door closed.

Now out in the yard, Eugene started his bike. "Ready to ride this awesomeness?" He said as he looked at Shizuku in her training outfit.

"No problem bro!" She gave a thumbs up before climbing onto the bike, putting on the helmet and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"E-excuse me miss. Your things are pressing against me." He said as he felt somewhat hard while her 'things' are pressed against his back.

"You don't like it?" She said faking gloomily.

"No."

"Then drive! Onii-chan!"

Grumbling a bit, he did not rebel since he had the feeling of a girl's chest pressed against his own back. Lowering his visor, he released the brakes and drove off, with his sister screaming away happily.

* * *

It was a bit of a drive but finally they arrived at the mountains where they would go for the jog.

"This place seems nice." Eugene said as he took off his helmet, shutting off the bike and locking it.

"The club comes here often for running. Be prepared to break your body. This run is a long one." Said Shizuku who was stretching already.

"That's the club's potential president for you." He said as he did the same.

"Last to the end treats the other okay?"

"Is this a challenge?"

"Let's go! Let's have fun too!" And with that, she took off.

"W-wait for me you!" He followed her immediately, not wanting to lose.

* * *

At the entrance of the amusement park, Madoka was the first to arrive and currently, waiting for the others.

"Is this your first time to a park, Kyubey?" She asks the white cat creature that was standing on her shoulders.

"Nope. I have approached girls inside these parks before, with some forming contracts on the spot." He replied.

"I see..." She then looked down on her phone, scrolling on some news updates.

"Madoka. What's your answer?" Kyubey asked.

"Eh?"

"Have you thought of a wish? I told you that you would become a much stronger magical girl."

Hearing those words reminded her once again. "But stronger than Mami? I don't think so still. Like, if I were to become a much stronger one than someone who has fought for years, then it wouldn't seem fair to that person. Or so how I think of that way."

"How so?"

"Oiiii!" Sayaka's voice reached her ears as she looks up to see the rest behind her too.

"Morning everyone." Madoka smiled.

"Morning! Now let's waste the day away shall we?" Sayaka said excitedly as she pulled out the tickets.

"It's been a while since I have visited the amusement park. Hopefully there are new things out there." Hitomi said.

"You have visited here before?" Mami asked.

"Yes." Hitomi nodded. "The best ride is definitely the mummy ride."

"We seem to have the same ride as our bests. Let's go then, we won't waste time anymore!" Mami grabbed everyone's shoulders and rushed them towards the gate.

* * *

"Hah...hah..." Panting came from the boy as he finally reached the end of the run.

"Hehe! As usual I win! Thanks for the treat later then!" Shizuku bragged with her arms on her hips.

"T...this is tiring..." Eugene panted as he catched his breath.

"Who asks you to not exercise all the time? Even Onee-chan does it sometimes, you lazy brother."

"S-shut up..."

The teen girl giggled before he stands beside her, enjoying the afternoon breeze in the mountains.

"What a great view. Does your club always come here to enjoy the view?" He asks as he saw what was in front of his eyes, green hills with a river at the base. Birds flew and took to the skies. The sound of a aircraft flying overhead could be heard.

"Well sometimes, not all the time. But this view is definitely a memory to me." Shizuku said.

"Now that I remember, we went with our parents to a similar view." He recounted to his past, thinking of their parents.

"And not to mention that was the last time we saw them..." She said as the afternoon winds blew through them.

"Shizu..."

"Onii-chan. You won't die right?"

"Eh?"

"Your job. As a rider, to protect humanity."

He gave a long thought on that before he answered. "I will do what I can to save people. As a hero, I want to protect those I care for, and those I truly love a lot. I will create the future with my hands." He said as he pointed up to the sky.

Hearing this, Shizuku's heart softens before she clutches her heart and then pointing up the sky as well.

"Grandmother said this: Never let your life be wasted away..."

"Use it as much as you can to fill every single gap." Eugene finished the sentence before they both looked at each other and laughed.

"Grandmother's quotes are always so weird." Shizuku said.

"You are right."

She then took a deep breath before she wanted to say what she wanted, words that kept within her for years.

"I love you, Onii-chan."

He turned to her, confused by slight. "Where did that came from?"

"I'm saying it because it's the truth. As a sibling, and as a girl. I want to support you as much as I can. That's why no matter what, you can't die until we have done what we can. The Brother I love a lot, and the guy I look up to a lot gives me my life. So promise me." She cupped his cheeks.

Taken aback by her words, he slowly pulled her into a hug. "Thank you... but you know I like Madoka a lot. And I intend to have her as my girlfriend one day."

"I know. That's why I want you to do that too before your life is wasted away."

"I will. As Long as Kamen rider kabuto exists, I will protect all of humanity, friend and foe alike."

"Kamen rider kabuto?" Shizuku asks as they broke the embrace.

"It stands for masked rider. I am titled rider kabuto and masked at the same time. That's why I decided to call myself a Kamen rider." Eugene explains.

"Kamen rider..." Shizuku smiled as the title. "I love it a lot! So protect us, Kamen rider."

"Naturally, and I will do that now." He turned to the bushes, leaving his sister confused.

"I know you are there, worm." He said.

The bushes slowly moved and out came a park cleaner who smirked before turning into the green worm. Shizuku, on seeing this immediately hid behind Eugene, grabbing his arm tightly and shaking up, being reminded of her close encounter a few days back.

"It's okay. Your big brother will protect you. So rest assured. I won't let you get killed by the worms." He slowly removed her arm away from him. He then unzipped his hoodie, revealing the silver belt before raising his hand up and sure enough, the kabuto zecter came flying through the skies and landed onto his palm as he grabbed it.

"Henshin." He calmly said before slotting the zecter in.

 **HENSHIN**

 **(Plays full force by rider chips)**

The pixels surrounded him, forming his masked thicker form. He then pushed the zecter's horn up, with the thicker armor separating a little as electricity cackled around his body.

"Cast off!" He said as he grabbed the horn and pulled it to the other side, opening up the bottom half of the zecter.

 **CAST OFF**

The armor bits flew out and towards the worm, who deflected some of the pieces.

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

Meanwhile, Shizuku's eyes were in shock and surprised as well, having seen the armor for the first time. "This is, Onii-Chan's armor... Kamen rider kabuto."

The teen's two eyes under the helmet focused on the monster. "I will defeat you, worm." He declared.

The worm, somewhat agitated then charged towards him, beginning the fight. Kabuto grabbed his body and ran forward, distancing the two away from the unarmed girl. He then pushed the worm away and punched its face hard, causing it to tumble backwards. Kabuto gave no chance as he grabbed the worm and kicked it in its guts before he did a 180 kick with his right leg.

Meanwhile, the clouds somewhat began to darken and rain began to fall. Shizuku notices this, but she ignores about having to take cover as she walked to a nearby bush and hid herself, wanting to see the fight for herself.

The worm made a so called pissed off sound and swing its arm around, but Kabuto simply jumped before he landed on a puddle of water. But because his foot was in a wrong angle, he ended up slipping and falling on his butt.

"Ow! Guess I still got a long way to master my powers still." He muttered before he dodged another swing from the worm. This was where the worm began to evolve and its green skin melted away, revealing a purple and yellow cobra motif on it. Its arm became a whip while it grew a snake's tail too.

"Cobra huh?" Kabuto said before he whipped out the Kunai gun. The cobra worm then travelled at high speeds, which in case, was clock up. He wasted no time and immediately pressed the belt's clock up function.

"Clock up!"

 **CLOCK UP**

The area began to slow down time until the raindrops could be seen clearly. The cobra worm was about to strike his back when he turned around and blocked it before kicking it back. He ran towards it and slashed it on the chest multiple times before he turned the weapon around into gun mode and fired away, giving no chance for a strike from the worm. But the worm had its tail. It used its tail to strike his armor, causing sparks to fly off everywhere.

"You...!" Kabuto growled as he didn't had time to think of the pain on his body as he dodged the tail before he had a idea. He rotated the weapon back to its axe mode and he waited for a opening. A few seconds later, he found it. The tail of the cobra worm came swinging down on him and he grabbed it and sliced it off, making the worm hiss in pain.

Grabbing this chance, he threw the weapon aside and pressed the buttons on the zecter.

 **1 2 3**

He then closed the zecter. "Rider kick!" He shouted as he opened it back.

 **RIDER KICK**

Electricity traveled to his right leg as he ran forward and leaped up, extending his right foot as he came down with a full kick to its body and going through it, with the worm finally defeated as it exploded into the blue flames.

 **CLOCK OVER**

Time then went back to normal as the rain poured over the area.

"Onii-chan!" Turning around, he saw Shizuku running towards him.

"Y-you...!" He then realised that she was all wet down from the top, obviously never going into hiding. "Why didn't you take shelter?!"

"I want to see you fight. What that fight of yours means." She just smiled.

"That's not the main point! We were sweating and now we are drenched in rainwater! I'm more worried that you will fall sick!" He then swooped his arms as lifted her up bridal style, making her blush instantly.

"W-woah! Oi! That hurt a bit you know!" Shizuku said.

Ignoring her words, he pressed the belt once again.

 **CLOCK UP**

Time then slowed down once again, but this time she could feel the time do its effect.

"Sit tight. We are going home immediately to get you changed." And with that, he began running back to the spot where they left the bike. "And if you are sick, you are going to make me responsible you naughty girl!" He added as they disappeared from the spot.

* * *

The next day at school, luckily, Shizuku never fell sick and now, she was with her brother alone on the rooftop.

"Here, ahhhhh." Shizuku said as she picked up a slice of beef and attempt to feed her brother.

Knowing that she would whine anytime, he took the offer.

"You know, Shizu. The girls are going to be here any moment and... this isn't a talk for you. You sure you want to stay here?" Eugene asked.

"Of course not. Once they are here I will leave. In the meantime, can't I spend time with the person I love?" She frowned.

"Sounds like a goddamn taboo..." He deadpanned.

"I have thought about it. This job requires you to act alone unless if someone has similar capabilities can act alongside you. Otherwise, a normal person like me won't even get the chance to be beside you all the time. And I know you won't be around most of the time like you normally do. So..." He then felt her head on her shoulder. "I want to spend time with your whenever I can..."

"Shizu..." He said before he turned his head around and saw the girls standing there, witnessing what was happening. He then turned to his sister. "They are here. Sorry, but I will do whatever I can to make sure we have sibling time ok?"

Hearing this, she turned around and faced her brother. "Ok. Then excuse me then." She picked up her lunchbox and made her way out of the scene, with greeting the other girls on the way.

The girls then soon join him, with Sayaka again asking first in a teasing way. "Did I just witnessed a incest act?"

"Shut up. It ain't like it." He continued eating.

"You love Shizuku do you?" Mami asked.

"You got me there. It's true, I do love and treasure both my sisters a lot. I'm afraid to lose them, and I don't want to see them being harmed. I think Madoka and Miki should know what I didn't like." Eugene said.

"Eugene doesn't like to see innocent and harmless girls get harmed." Madoka said.

"That's right. I remembered back in elementary there was this classmate of ours getting bullied as another one, a boy slapped her very hard on the head. The girl was about to cry when this man stepped in and gave hell to that boy. Ended up getting a suspension though." Sayaka explained.

"I-I didn't know that. Must be thoughtful to think of the opposite gender huh?" Mami said.

"Girls to me are delicate beings. They can wither within one touch. And for those close to me, I take upon like some sort of protection to protect these beings from harm. And, to my sisters, I want them to be as healthy as possible. If they are innocent, I see no reason why they should be harmed by evil."

"You sure are thoughtful. I'm definitely glad you are on our side." Mami said as the girls nodded.

"This guy's got a sister complex by the way." Sayaka added.

"Sadly, yes. I'm not gonna deny it. But! This stays as a secret between us." Eugene said.

"It's alright. Friends who trust each shouldn't hide things. It just makes us stronger by our bonds."

"Anyways enough of the topic. So how was yesterday?" He brought up the break the girls had yesterday.

"Oh yesterday was..." They then began to tell their experience in the amusement park, about how much fun they had from taking their break. But then, somewhat, a witch's barrier came up and naturally, Mami managed to defeat it once again. But however, they were assisted by a walking figure that resembled similar armor to Eugene, its motif being mainly a wasp. They mentioned how it defeated the witch in a similar style to his kabuto form.

While they were talking, behind the doors stood Tomoya with a bee like device. On his other hand was a wrist device. Clearly he was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Talk all you want Eugene. Because in the end, you won't get to protect those you love. I will end you, and I will." He said before he left the scene, smirking with confidence as he let the bee device go, similar to the kabuto zecter as it flew out of sight.

His red eyes could only mean what was next to Eugene's duty. For the friend, it was just the beginning of his dominance.

* * *

 **(Onto the next chapter of one wish one fate!)**

"A new rider?"

"What is she doing?"

"Finally it has awakened. The second rider."

"Kamen rider thebee..."

"Things are getting interesting now."

* * *

 **And finally, phew! Fourth chapter done! I'm sorry this took quite a while as I didn't had time since during my break I took up a part time job earning cash. So pardon me for the slow chapter update. Now while we are it, I'm also happy to announce that with some after consideration, my ghost hunter of halkeginia story will be redone! And that is due to reasons apparently. But saying it all out would be a hassle so I will mention that once I have re released the remade chapters! And to top all of that, all 6 chapters will be released at once! So yes, that's moving into hiatus until I'm ready to do so! So that's all I really have to say and I will see you guys to the next chapter where you guys know who or which rider is debuting next! See you!**


	5. 05: The 2nd rider appears!

**And readers what is up! Fireycom has returned to deliver the next chapter wew! So last chapter, it was a all original chapter without a reference so it took me quite a while to write it out. But for this chapter, it would be easier again since I do have a base reference. So without anything else, let's go! Disclaimer first, of course.**

Disclaimer: The project teams behind Kamen rider kabuto and Puella magi madoka magica own these 2 shows. I only own my OC's and this story.

* * *

"Gah!" A sharp cry was heard at a warehouse as Kabuto was thrown to the ground, making the user inside throw up some blood as the impact was very huge. He hacked up huge coughs before he saw a needle aiming for his head. Quickly he dodged the swing as he batted away the needle. But he had no second to think of his next action as he felt his groin being hit at hardly. A fist then came next, punching him hardly as he flew a few meters before rolling on the ground.

He slowly gained his vision as he saw the attacker. Under the helmet, his eyes were filled with tears as he wanted to cry out from the pain but at the same time, looking at the figure that attacked him viciously.

It was a Kamen rider, just like him. He was wearing a black jumpsuit bearing the very same pattern linings. But his armor was different from the beetle motif he has as Kabuto. His chest armor was metallic yellow with a tint that represents a hornet's colors and has large silver shoulder pads and was vastly different in design as the yellow part sports a design that is similar to a bee's ass, with a silver tip that one can say it's the part of a bee where it stings people. He also had yellow kneepads and leg armor, similar to Kabuto's. His helmet had two sharp dark metallic yellow eyes and had two feeler like horns on it. The front of the helmet has black linings, same as the chest while the back was just plain black. On his left arm was a wrist like device and on it, sat a bee-like device. He also sports a silver belt that has the 'ZECT' logo in the middle.

"Why...are you doing this..." Kabuto said through breaths as he tried to recover from the punches he took from this unknown kamen rider. He looked behind to see his crush leaning against a container, knocked out too, along with his elder sister.

 **"Kabuto."** The Kamen rider's voice said in a dark tone as he looked up. By instincts, his body began to shake and he did not want to escalate the fight further.

"What...do you want...from me...?"

 **"Simple. Return me the Kabuto zecter, or die. Though I prefer the second option."**

The area silenced for awhile before the answer came.

"No...this is my will...to protect those I care for..."

 **"I knew it."** The Kamen rider shook his head and shrugged. **"As always you are so naive. You don't even know what hell you brought me into."**

"Huh...?" The beetle rider was confused. What did he mean by that?

 **"Then...die..."** The Kamen rider brought his left hand up, showing the device that has a sharp needle on it. Without a spare second, the bee like rider knelt down and thrusted the needle at Kabuto's neck, making him close his eyes tight, while making a wish.

"Someone save me..!"

* * *

 **(Inserts Connect (2017) by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yome wo toji tashikameru)** _The scene opens with a white space as a boy and girl stood side by side, revealing to be Madoka and Eugene, clad in their transformed outfits. Behind them were fallen bodies and just despair._

 **(oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** _Madoka felt like crying as tears could be seen threatening to escape and Eugene somehow got hold of her feelings as he held the girl, which she lets her emotions out without much her face revealed. The title then slowly appears._

 **(itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** _The scene then changes to Madoka waking up, snapping out of her dream as wind blew against her, revealing her to be standing on the school rooftop. She then looks at her soul gem before she holds it tightly, praying for a wish as she then looks into the distance._

 **(afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demosaite kono sekai ayun de kou** ) _It changes to Eugene who was then sitting on a large donut above a donut eatery as he was eating a box of donuts while the Kabuto zecter flies past him and off into the sky._

 **(tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajim ri tsuge)** _The scene switches back to Madoka who was confronted by a goddess version of herself who then made her turned around and kissed her on her forehead as the power of her goddess version transformed her into her magical girl outfit._

 **(kawaranai omoi wo nose tozasareta tobira akeyou)** _It then shows the Zect Organization with Tomoya leading the Zecttroopers. It then shows snippets of the various magical girls of mitakihara city before showing Madoka leaping into battle._

 **(mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** _It then shows_ _Madoka running down a hallway, avoiding witches as she summons her bow and arrow to fight back along with short snippets of the other girls abilities._

 **(muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru dakara kowakunai)** _Halfway, a worm who has melted its skin comes out and grabs Madoka by the throat. Just then, Eugene comes in as Kabuto and casts off his armor as he reaches out to Madoka, who was struggling against the worm's grip. It then shows him fighting against more worms as he then looks ahead to see a few silhouettes that wore similar armor to him._

 **(mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** _The opening then ends with both Eugene and Madoka's hands holding each other before it showed a scene where Madoka, Miki and Mami along with Eugene as Kabuto on a tower top._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The 2nd rider appears!**

* * *

 _At a home somewhere in the suburbs of Mitakihara, a high school girl was just returning from her activities as she approached the household. Fumbling her bag she managed to find the keys._

 _"So tired... better get some sleep..." She muttered as she unlocked the door and got in. But when she got in, the smell of blood filled the house. Immediately, something wasn't right. The lights were even turned off, which was unusual as she knew her family wouldn't turn off the lights so early knowing she would come home just a bit later._

 _"Mom... dad? Taki...?" She called out to the other members of the family, but no response. Slowly removing her shoes, she slowly walked into the house and the first room she checked was the living room, which had nobody. She then went on to check all the other rooms until she reached her room that is. As she opened the room and turned on the lights, but there was no one. But, the sight of blood was in the room, making her freeze up. She definitely knew something was amiss. She saw the blood had left trails on the floor. Going back out, she could see even more. She followed the blood until it reached the bathroom. Using both hands, she opened the door and she was greeted with the worst sight._

 _Blood was everywhere on the walls, the sink, showering items, and torn clothing all over the place. In the center, three headless bodies piled up on each other. A young boy, a adult male and a adult female. Instantly she recognized them, and she covered her mouth with both hands in horror._

 _"N-no...!" She slowly backed away, disgusted and traumatized by the sight. She then felt like she bumped into someone. Turning around slowly, it was a boy that was around her age wearing nothing but just a simple shirt and long pants. His shirt was completely stained with blood and so is his pants and face. On his right hand was the head of the young boy she knew and on the other hand, was a combat knife that was dripping blood._

 _"Ta...ki..." She said timidly. Looking up, she saw the boy had no emotion whatsoever, like a stoic person._

 _"Ah ah. This isn't fun at all. This head is too small." The boy spoke._

 _"Did...you kill...them all?" The girl asked as tears began to fill her eyes._

 _"Yes." He nodded, without even thinking._

 _Immediately, the girl began to cry, as her tears flowed, falling to her knees. She couldn't believe that this happened as she recalled to just a hour ago where she called back to her family telling them she was on the way home. Her mother, now dead, cheerfully replied while she could even hear Taki, her younger brother playing in the background, making loud noises._

 _The male teenager, who was witnessing all this then wiped her tears away as he knelt down, but was stained with blood. He then ruffled her long chestnut brown hair._

 _"It would be a shame if I had emotion so I could not kill a cute girl like you." He said as he brought up the knife to her throat, her eyes focusing on it._

 _"Please don't kill me...money...whatever you want I will give it to you! So please..." The girl pleaded as she cried louder._

 _"Stop crying." The male said but it was no use as she kept on going, crying out in fear. He then took her left hand up, making her stop as he then ran the knife's blade through her elbow, leaving a large wound. Blood then flew out and splattered the floor, staining her uniform._

 _"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed and she held her elbow, feeling the stinging pain._

 _"Someone!"_

 _Immediately, she headbutted the male, making him fall on his butt as she made a run for the door. But she could not open it as to her horror, she saw the door was glued with a glue gun with nails sticking on it to prevent her escape. She then made a run to the living room trying to open the glass doors but it won't work too, as it was glued the same way the door did. She turned around fearfully, seeing the male killer just meters now away._

 _"No... please..." She pleaded as her body was shaking uncontrollably. The male then went on to use the knife to open up another wound to her right thigh, making her scream in pain once again as she fell to her knees, blood spilling out now from there too._

 _"Please...someone help..." She pleaded for her life, tears still falling before the male got ready to slash her throat._

 _"Goodbye." He simply said as he rose the knife up._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The girl screamed loudly, but just then, in a flash, the male was pushed away from her and into the living room wall that's opposite her. A short gust of wind occurred as she shut her eyes right from the wind. Once it died down, she saw a figure standing before her, clad in a black suit with red chest armor. He also has a belt with a beetle device attached. On his hand held a small axe weapon._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kabuto asked as he made it on time to prevent her death. The girl did not say anything so he looked back at the teen.

"You. Killing high school students for no reason. I couldn't prevent the deaths of ten of them. What are you thinking, worm?" Kabuto asked in a angry tone.

"Nothing. Just this." The male said before he slowly evolved into his true form, which was not much of a difference except his arms was filled with blades now. His hair was in a disarray as it grew longer while his eyes were now bloodshot red. This was the human worm.

 **"Don't think you can stop me."** The worm said as he charged at Kabuto. But the rider had no interest in him at the moment, but had a plan at the same time. He pressed the side of the belt.

 **CLOCK UP**

Instantly, in a flash, he grabbed the wounded girl and fled the scene.

 **"Tch. Coward."** The worm scoffed before he returned to his normal human looking form. He then sheathed his knife and left the house too.

"Guess I will resume tomorrow then." He said.

But unknown to him, he was watched by a small device planted onto his bag and further away, by a bee like device. On a rooftop of a building, Tomoya was watching the scene before he saw the bee device fly to him and caught it. He then opened the case and inside contained a rider gear. He then put the bee device into the empty slot and closed it before walking away.

* * *

"Mmm..." The girl opened her eyes as she looked up to see a brightly lit room. Slowly she got up and looked around, seeing her elbow and right thigh was bandaged up before seeing a much younger boy approach her with a basin and towel.

"You are awake?" He asked. She looked up to see that he was just slightly younger than her, presuming attending the final year of middle school.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"My house. You were attacked by a worm and I saved you from death." Eugene replied.

Then it all hit her in a flash. Her mother, her father, and her little brother. They were all dead in her house's bathroom, headless. All because of that male teen.

"Taki...! Mom...dad... are they...really dead?" She began to shake as she saw Eugene touched her hands, making her stop shaking, at the same time, looking down with a saddened look.

"I'm sorry...for your loss. They are sadly dead..." He said solemnly.

The girl then cried and bawled loudly in grief. Seeing something similar like what he did a few weeks back, he sat up and brought her close to his shoulders as he watched over her. He could also feel the pain she was going through.

The pain that she was still young but yet lost her family to a monster.

The pain that she didn't need to have if the worms didn't exist.

The pain that now she's left alive and alone in this world.

But at the same time, she was grateful she was spared from death as her thoughts back then ran that she didn't want to die.

Just what she did to exactly deserve that?

Just what sin she had committed?

It was all by the worms who would seek out to destroy humanity. And right now, the chosen ones will fight for the saving of humanity.

As Eugene sat, the crying became softer and slowly, it died down. He looked to his side to see her that she had cried to sleep. Smiling a little, he set her back down and lifted the blanket over her. Seeing the girl finally sleeping, he exited the living room and called towards the Tomoe household.

"Hello Mami?" He asked for his friend.

 _"Eugene! Finally I hear your voice."_ The all familiar caring voice went to his ears.

"Sorry about the delay."

 _"It's okay. So what about the killer?"_

"I finally saved one but she's badly injured so she's in my care for the night. But I let the killer go."

 _"Go?! Then how are we...!"_

"Wait. Don't worry, I planted a tracker inside his bag so at least I know where he is."

 _"Ohh. But are you sure that can work?"_

"It's undetectable don't worry. Plus most importantly is your side. I know I haven't been with you guys for the past week. But how's the two of them so far?" He then went to change the topic.

 _"Don't worry. They are still handling well. Also, your particular girl is beginning to learn how to fight. Isn't that wonderful news?"_

Hearing this, he felt slight happiness. "Is that so? That's good to know."

 _"Anyway, we must find the killer soon before he goes after more students. And I'm sure that's not what you want right?"_

"All for humanity's future..." He said with a small venom.

 _"Anyways. We will be doing our usual activities again. But we have to discuss something. Just the two of us. Is it ok if we meet tomorrow?"_

"Y-yeah sure why not! Yeah!" Eugene stuttered at that question. It wasn't a rare thing that Mami has been meeting him a few times here and then, but he wasn't even sure why he would stutter.

 _"Then, I-I look forward to it. Good night."_

"Good night." And with that, he hung up. Feeling tired himself, headed back to the living room as he decided to watch over the girl. He took the other couch before he slowly got knocked out too.

* * *

Hours later, Eugene somehow could wake up early without a alarm. He yawned as he saw the girl still sleeping. He then got to the bathroom to get changed. Luckily it was a weekend so there was no school so that means he can watch over the girl any time for the day. He slowly brushed his teeth, eyes still half closed before he heard a loud knock, jumpscaring him.

Annoyed, he opened the door and to his surprise, stood his two sisters with annoyed looks.

"What does this mean huh?" Kashima was the first to speak as she pointed to the direction where the living room was. "Why is there a girl lying on the couch and in bandages?!"

"That's right Onii-chan! Who is that!" Shizuku asked, adding the fuel.

Eugene knew Kashima wasn't aware of his activities yet so he had to cook up something. Processing his brain, he managed to cook up a sentence that didn't need to truly mention what happened.

"I-I found her injured on the streets. So I took her back."

"You know there's like a something called a goddamn hospital right?!" Kashima said.

"S-sorry about that but I didn't thought of that back then alright!"

"Seriously you. You can't just bring in random people. As your elder sister, I have to impose a ground rule here."

"I understand if it's people we know but this... this is uncalled for!" Shizuku said.

"Like I said I'm sorry damn it!" Eugene then went back to brush a few more strokes before he washed his mouth. "Anyways why the hell are you guys back this early? I thought uncle and aunt's vacation was up till today?"

"We came back today to grab something. They are outside."

"I see..."

Kashima looks at Eugene who didn't bat a single eye past herself and Shizuku.

"You still have a grudge...?"

He began to think of the past, and that somehow got him angry, temper boiling up. His thoughts then shifted to the girl as his anger calmed down. Ignoring the words, he asked his elder sister.

"You have some clothes by the way? I was thinking to lend yours for the girl. She hasn't showered since yesterday and she's still covered in blood."

Kashima opened her mouth, but for a few seconds, she could not get some words out so she closed them and for a while, she thought of the girl too.

"Shouldn't be a problem. I will go get her up now. Shizuku, tell Auntie and Uncle that something came up and we have to delay our trip today." She then told the younger sister to relate the message and immediately did so.

"Thank you, nee-chan." Eugene thanked.

"I will do this once okay? And no, no bringing in any more people like this okay?!" She wagged her finger at him and he simply waved it off.

Minutes later, as he was finished, he saw the girl along with his sister, holding a fresh set of clothes. The girl still looked like a total mess. Her eyes were all red, her hair was in a disarray and blood still visible on her uniform.

He let the girls in as they closed the door. Coincidentally, Shizuku who had entered the house a minute ago joined up beside him.

"It wasn't a coincidence right?" She asked, since she knew of him as one not to lie. And since she knew, he can tell the truth.

"The killer we have been seeing on the news was a worm all along. Luckily I saved her from death, if not...all else would be my guilt, and I will have to live through it."

"Onii-chan..." She smiled softly.

"But it isn't over yet." He said to her confusion.

"Ehh?"

"The killer is still on the loose. I only put a tracker on him. But today, he goes down." He said in a serious tone before turning to her.

"Shizu, I want you to protect our sister as I'm not around. You can do it right?"

Hearing this, she nodded in confidence. "Don't worry, I have some sword training. But if it attacks us, what can I do?"

He then pulled out a key that had a button on it and passed to her. "Use this to call me. I will reach there in moments."

"I understand." She then stuffed the key into the pockets of her shorts.

But something was off about that worm. Worms usually don't talk when their forms are revealed so how is it that this worm, representing a human able to talk? He knew for weeks through his fights with the various worms and for this, is his first time hearing such.

But either way, he had to investigate the matter.

After awhile, Kashima and the girl finally came out, the girl looking all fresh and clean wearing the extra clothes that she lent her which was a white buttoned shirt with a black pleated skirt.

"Right. All done. We have to go already so I leave it to you kay?" Kashima shot a winking kiss at him, which leaves him annoyed.

"To hell with your kiss! I got it alright!" The two sisters then went to grab their stuff and Eugene saw them off.

Once the door closed, he saw the girl standing behind him. Turning around, he asked. "What are you doing behind me?"

"Eh? W-well, I'm not too confident about moving in your house." She replied nervously, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Then let's eat breakfast then." He then led the girl to the dining table where she took a seat while he prepared the meals. In a few minutes, he came to the table with two cup noodles, which leaves the girl slightly surprised.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" She waved her hand. "I just thought you were good at cooking."

He then sighed. "This house may look like it but I can't cook. Only my sisters can." He then heard a small laugh from the girl.

"I-I can't cook alright?!" He flustered from the tease. The girl then laughed.

"Sorry! I just thought so of that way. Sorry! Ah, I'm going to get a stomachache." She continued to laugh before she wiped her tears away.

"Oh yeah. I didn't get your name after all this while." Eugene said as he sat down opposite her.

"F-forgive me too!" She then bowed and took a breath before she introduced herself. "I'm Subaru Azusa."

"Amakana Eugene. Nice to meet you." He bowed his head.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Azusa bowed.

"Well then Azusa, Itadakimasu." He clapped his hands together.

"Itadakimasu." She did the same and they both dug in.

After eating and throwing away the cups along with the disposable chopsticks, Azusa was currently sitting on the couch surfing her phone with the house wifi given by the young teen rider. Eugene was currently at the laundry room washing the previous day clothes including her uniform.

"Azusa huh?" He smiled as it warmed his heart. Just then, the washing machine stopped before he took them out. He first inspected the blood stained uniform. Almost all of the blood was removed from the blazer, sweater and shirt, but the most affected one was the skirt. Some stains could be seen on it.

"Guess I will do it manually then." He set the skirt aside. He then skimmed through the contents and placed them in the basket.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, Azusa's scream reached the room as he raced out, thinking someone had attacked her.

"Azusa!" He opened the door to see her frantically standing on the couch. And on the floor beside the couch, was a cockroach.

"E-Eugene help me!" She frantically pointed to the cockroach. Seeing it, he sighed while feeling slightly relieved.

"Again?" He then walked towards it. The cockroach saw him and began to make a run. But it was too late as he just used his bare foot to and step and crush it to death.

"Eeeeek! Did you just..?" She asked.

"I'm used to killing insects with my bare hands anyways. Oh well, gotta clean this up." He grabbed a tissue on the table that was right in front of the couch and cleaned his leg up before he grabbed the squashed roach's body and threw it in the rubbish bin.

She then sat back down while he went to grab the basket and hang all of the laundry up, including her uniform except her skirt.

"Your skirt has some blood stains so I will have to remove it manually since the machine doesn't work." He said as he held it up, pointing to the stains.

"S-sure." She nodded.

He then got to work as he sat down on the small veranda the house had. After a while, Azusa joined him as she sat beside him. She then began to think of her dead family once again.

"Hey Eugene." She began a chat.

"Yeah?" He replied without looking at her.

"Why did you save me? My family was-" she tried to speak but was cut off short by the boy.

"Don't say any further." He replied seriously.

"S-sorry." She lowered her head with a saddened look. It was silence again as Eugene continued to work until he was done removing the stains.

He then heard sniffles. He look to see Azusa hugging her knees, weeping silently once again as she mourned the loss of her family. Once again doing the same as last night, he watched over while doing his work as she cried her emotions out and waited for her to stop, in which she did after a few minutes.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he raised his hand to wipe the tears off her already reddened eyes.

"Sorry, I lost it again. It's just so hard, thinking that they were alive just hours ago! And now they...they..." She was about to cry again when Eugene this time stopped her, touching her cheek.

"Azusa. No matter how much you cry, you can't bring them back. And I know that feeling how it's like to lose your whole family to a damn monster." He gritted his teeth as his eyes were shadowed by the sunlight. He then decided to tell her his past too.

"I am the same as you too Azusa. I lost my family to the damn worms. But back then, I really broke down badly as I was much younger. But within my heart as I cried out, I held their wills of hope. And that's what made me move on. You have to move on too, to keep living."

"Live on..."

"No matter what was lost, the fact that you are still alive makes them happy. I'm pretty sure my parents and your family will feel the same way. They want us to be happy, and not grief the past." He then pointed towards the sky. "My Grandmother said this: you have one life, so cherish all you have before it's gone." He then lowered his finger down.

"To cherish my life..."

"And it's my job now as a Kamen rider to protect you guys as targets from the worms. Each life I could not save, I hold the guilt. But for a life that I could save, I feel really glad. I feel very happy to have saved you Azusa. I really am happy that I can keep you alive till now."

"Eugene..." She smiled lightly before she looked at him. "I will treasure this moment. Thank you, for saving me back then."

He smiled back. "And plus, I will feel super guilty to have not save a beautiful innocent soul too."

"B-b-beautiful?!" The girl blushed while her hands twiddled.

"But that's not the main point. My main point is, if you have been avoided from fate, live on. Wish for your future as you have one bright future ahead."

"The future. Thank you, I will remember that." She said as the morning breeze blew, her Long brown hair flowing along. The beautiful scent reached Eugene as in his mind, he thought how great she smelled. But it reminded him of...

His mother...

Just then, the doorbell rang. He then went to take the door and saw the police outside.

"Is Subaru Azusa here?" The lead investigator of the team asked. Hearing her name, she walked to the door.

"I am Azusa."

"I'm Hiroki, lead investigator. Miss Azusa, we have collected the bodies of your family members and we have placed them at the morgue. We need you to be present as we have to set up the funeral wake too." The investigator officer said.

"Y-yes." She said, complying, but somehow felt uncomfortable. Eugene then decided to step in.

"Is it alright if I come along too? I'm her friend and she has no one to turn to for now."

Hiroki gave a small thought before he nodded. "Okay. Her uncles and aunts have been contacted too but since they are overseas, they will only be back by tonight."

"Thank you so much sir." He bowed before he went back into the house, grabbing his bag along with Azusa's while changing into his outdoor outfit. He also grabbed a yellow hoodie jacket which belonged to Kashima and handed to her.

"Wear this. It's still cold outside." She nodded in agreement and put it on.

"This way then." He opened the door for the two teenagers to go in. He had wanted to use the Kabuto bike, but he didn't want to be caught since he had to hide his alter-ego and he was still underaged actually to ride a motorbike. The legal age was 18 years, so he was three years younger.

While on the way, he said this to her. "Let all you have out. After that, live as long as you can."

She nodded.

* * *

The day went on, with the visit to the morgue to claim the bodies and towards the funeral wake.

All of her cousins and their families were overseas. Her grandparents had passed away when she was young so she was left with no one other than the newfound boy she had came to known. He was there the whole day, as she poured her tears out when she saw the corpses laying in the coffins, and when she thought of them.

Her friends soon arrived, getting the call from him who used her phone to take over his job as he sat there by her side. The police had reached out to the insurance company to arrange accommodations for her to move to a orphanage, as she could not live in the same roof with another person.

Meanwhile, Mami had arrived to pay her respects too, and gave a few words to Azusa, whom she gladly accepts. She then left along with Eugene who promised to visit her as soon as possible. They had left their contacts in their phones.

"A young one who lost her parents, poor thing." Mami said solemnly, having reminded of her own past.

"Fate can't change if you don't. Anyways, what did you call me out for?" He asked.

"Oh yes! The girl at my house is awake after all this while." Hearing this, he was on all ears.

"Good. Then we can finally get what we want to truly know."

"And also, I think we may know who that bee rider is..."

"Tell me everything when we are at the house." He was on all serious mode now he heard the words.

* * *

At the house, there was nobody except the young girl. She was currently sitting against the glass windows. The door opened to reveal both young teens as they entered the house.

The girl was too shy and hid behind a couch.

"Foundddd you." Eugene said as he appeared from above, earning a cute yelp.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. Come out alright?" He offered a hand but naturally, due to young age, she didn't dare to take it.

"I will handle it." Mami appeared and carried her as the girl flailed wildly.

"Wahwahwahwahwah! Letmedownletmedownletmedown!" She whined.

"No can do. If you are a bad girl, Onee-san will throw you out of the house." Mami teased.

She then zipped her mouth.

Finally, after that little commotion, the trio were at the table, having a little tea time. The girl was given a cupcake to snack on as she could not drink tea.

"So then, would you first tell us your name?" Eugene began.

The girl stood silent.

"You have memory loss?"

"...gisa..." The girl said very quietly.

"Sorry, I could hear you."

"N-Nagisa! Momoe..." The girl introduced herself.

"Nagisa huh? Then do you remember anything?" He continued.

"Um...what...do you m-mean?"

"What Onii-san means is that do you have any memories?" Mami explained.

"Oh! I have. But I think I don't remember anything for the past few days. I felt like I was consumed by something..." With the sentence, the young girl held her head.

That was their cue.

"Okay... with that, previously..."

The interaction continued until it was night time when she felt too tired to continue. Mami then put her to sleep before she went back to the table.

"No doubt..." Eugene said as his finger was on his chin, processing what they heard.

Mami nodded. "She's..."

"A magical girl..." He finished.

"And on top of that she was that witch that almost killed you."

"I still can't believe it though. A young girl killing me? I think there's more to why she was a witch when her purpose is to be a magical girl."

"We have to do more witch hunts to prove what points we have. Anyways, let's leave it at that for now. Now let's talk about the bee rider you guys have been seeing recently when I'm not around."

"Right. The bee rider as we suspect, may be our friend, Tomoya." Mami said.

"Eh? Tomoya?" He was a bit baffled.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but on one of the hunts, he was there to take it down for us. A witch." She said as she began to tell the story.

* * *

 _"Alright! Down!" Sayaka said happily as she held her bat._

 _"You girls done?" Mami asked and sayaka nodded._

 _"So where's the witch then?" Madoka asked._

 _"This way."_

 _They arrived at the center point soon enough, where the witch was waiting. The battle began as Madoka was accompanying Kyubey._

 _Sayaka was holding the ground lines as the witch summoned familiars. And Mami, as usual was in the front battling the giant creature._

 _Mami was firing her guns as much as possible, but none of the bullets were working surprisingly. In fact, it wasn't even looking at her._

 _"Hey you! Over here!" Mami called out as she unleashed her big cannon._

 _"Tiro finale!"_

 _The shot landed, and a explosion occured. But to her surprise, there wasn't even a single scratch done to it._

 _"It didn't work?!" Mami exclaimed in surprise._

 _"Mami! This is getting too much." Sayaka gritted as she saw the amount of familiars increasing and she wasn't defeating them quick enough._

 _A bead of sweat went down the blonde hair's face as she thought her next move. But just then, a flash went by her, and headed straight for the witch._

 _It all happened too quick as the flash flew up and down before the witch finally exploded. The barrier went back to normal._

 _"Ehh?" Mami was surprised before she knew it, she was back in her uniform, along with the other two._

 _"What happened?" Madoka said, rubbing her head._

 _"Mami. Did you do it?" Sayaka said._

 _"No. This is similar to Eugene's armor ability." She noted, having remembered Eugene as Kabuto could do the same thing._

 _"The clock up system that the riders can use..."_

 _Both Sayaka and Madoka were given a detailed explanation of the rider system that Eugene knew so far a few days back at school, so at most they know what Eugene is always up to when he's in armor._

 _"Mission complete sir." A male voice was heard, catching the girls attention._

 _They soon realised that it was coming from the back of a bush of the area they were in. Slowly they peeked to see who it was. And sure enough, they saw the bee rider still in his armor. Just then, he released the bee device, reverting to his civilian form. And the girls were shocked to see who it was._

 _It was a male with red eyes, a all too familiar red eyed young teenager aged 15. And they knew who it was._

 _"Impossible." Sayaka said._

 _"Eugene and Mami's Friend..." Madoka noted of her own._

 _"Why...?" Suddenly Mami fell to her knees, catching the other two's attention._

 _"Mami! You alright?" Madoka asked as she and Sayaka tended to her._

 _"I'm fine. It's just that..."_

 _"Just that?"_

 _"He never told me he was a rider all along..."_

 _"No. He may have just gotten it today." Sayaka said as she continued observing the boy enter a van as the van drove away._

 _"They are gone. We are safe." The girls then stood up, preparing to go home._

 _"So, Tomoya's like Eugene, who possess a armor of his own too." Madoka commented._

 _"No, we can't be too sure. Who knows that he may be a test user. Plus, I don't see Tomoya as a man who these devices can choose. Eugene has a strong will to protect humanity, that's why the Kabuto zecter chose him." Mami said._

 _"What do you mean?" Sayaka asked, sounding a bit confused._

 _"Our second year. The reason why I knew Tomoya is because Eugene introduced me to him as part of his clique. Eugene I think you guys should know is the active and cheerful one. But Tomoya was his opposite, he was a anti-social and loner type. And if anything, I don't think such a device would choose these people with such mindsets."_

 _"I see. But even so, who can be the true user then?"_

 _"I don't know, but if let's say Tomoya is the one to be wearing that armor, I suggest we better be careful." Mami said._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Something tells me, something will be wrong when he dons that armor."_

* * *

"And there you have it." Mami finished the story as they were standing outside the house, the night being a calm one.

"I see." Eugene took some time to process the information before he spoke. "So if Tomoya is to become thebee I have to be careful huh?"

"I just sensed something will go wrong with him if he would be using that armor."

"Okay I understand, I will keep a lookout if I see him."

"Thanks. Well then-" A sudden cold breeze blew the two teens, as Mami held herself, feeing the coldness. The same with Eugene but he had his outdoor shirt and jeans so it wouldn't be a very big problem.

"It's getting chilly. I shall take my leave then, I will see you back at school then." Eugene waved before he left the scene.

"See you then." Mami waved.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in a alley, Sayaka had met up with Kyubey and was discussing something._

 _"You sure about that?" He asked._

 _"Yeah. I have decided." She said firmly._

 _"Sayaka, I don't think that's really recommended. I suggest you think again. As Mami has said, you only get once chance. I won't perform the contract yet unless you have a good reason why." He retaliated back._

 _"Then here's why." Sayaka then began to explain all that he need to know, which would soon leave him no choice but to do it, just to fulfil that one wish that the blue haired girl had to make._

* * *

Eugene began to walk back to his home, which was luckily nearby. When he reached home, he realised the laundry was still outside. He then decided to bring all back in.

"Oh yeah, her uniform I forgot." He said to himself as he brought down Azusa's uniform, which was fresh from the blood stains and was dry. He then decided to give it a few perfume sprays before he packed it in a bag, deciding to return to the wake to give her back as he still had time.

He cleaned up for a while before he realised that one more thing of hers wasn't washed.

"Oh." He picked up the two pieces and put it in the laundry basket. "Guess I will wash it early morning then."

His stomach then rumbled.

"Oh yeah I forgot I haven't ate anything yet. Guess I will go back to town I guess."

He then left the house, grabbing his bike helmet and mounted onto the Kabuto extender, and drove off into town.

* * *

Arriving at town, He managed to pick up a few food supplies before he saw Madoka walking with a group of people that were walking like zombies, and one of them was their friend.

"What's Shizuki and Madoka doing?" He decided to follow them. The group walked until they reached a abandoned building that was near the boat docks.

He reached the entrance and hid behind the wall, intending not to rush in first. He listened to what the people minus his crush had to say.

Something about making the world better nonsense.

He then heard Madoka's voice shouting and then, a window breaking. Immediately, he rushed in.

"Madoka!" He called out.

"Eugene!" She called back. But then, the people in front of her began to move towards her, as she slowly backed away. He ran forward, pushing some people out of the way, grabbed her hand and ran out of the scene.

"This way!" He led her to a unknown area now around the docks. Once they were safe, they caught their breath.

"Who are they?" Eugene said through breaths.

"I don't know, but hitomi is one of them. And they have a witch's kiss!" Madoka explained.

"Yeah I can see that." Just then, the group turned around the corner, still walking towards them.

"Call Mami." He passed his phone to her, prompting her to call immediately.

"I will stall them in the meantime, and protect." He raised his hand, and the kabuto zecter came flying through, landing on his hands.

"Henshin!" He said as he slotted the zecter into the belt.

 **HENSHIN**

The pixels surround him and formed his masked form. They were not worms so he didn't need to speed up. He drew out his weapon and fired a few warning shots.

However the group did not stop as they continued their advance.

"If it comes down to this then...!" He ran forward, throwing his weapon aside and dodged the people, delivering knock out chops to their necks. Slowly, one by one, they were knocked out by the chops as they fell to the ground.

"Alright there's that..." Just then, he saw a figure ran by. But why does it looked like he knew this figure. He went back to Madoka.

"Madoka. I want you to stay here. I'm going to follow that figure to find out something." He instructed.

"I understand. Be careful." She said.

He nodded before he took off, following the unknown figure. But he was totally lost after a few steps. He didn't know where it went. As he wanted to know where...

"Stay away!"

A faint voice sounded in the distance. He then slowly moved around the area, trying to find the source.

"Where...?" He grumbled. If that unknown figure would be attacked by the human worm, then he had no time to spare.

The sound got nearer and he turned to a corner, and sure enough, he was right. The human worm was there, in his human form holding the same knife he saw when he attacked Azusa. And the target he was going to eliminate was...

"Nee-chan...?!" How was his sister here? He thought they were on a weekend getaway with their Uncle and aunt? But this isn't the time to think! If anything she is going to die. And he won't let the worm do it, not his sister.

"You...!" He shouted as he rushed in, grabbing the worm and tossing him aside.

"How did you find me?" The worm asked.

"I put something on you just yesterday. A tracker. I was planning to find you after all this but, guess you made it easier for me." The rider explained.

"Tch." The worm clicked before he drew a knife out, but the rider simply shot him with his gun, and he just fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked through his mask. He didn't mention her as he didn't want her to know it was her brother underneath that mask.

"Y-yeah..." Kashima replied.

"Can you stand?" He asked and she tried to get up, but winced in pain as she touched her ankle, which was sprained.

"Sorry... I think I sprained it." She said.

"It's okay. I will bring you out." He then brought her into a bridal carry style, causing her to blush a bit. They then walked out and set her down, leaning her against a container. "I will get you out of here soon." He told her.

"You...don't you ruin the fun damn it...it's not making me feel any better you know..." the human worm got up, saying in a zombie like voice.

"The only way to make me feel better is to punch you in your damn teeth. Tell me, why do you aim high school students. The entire of mitakihara was feared by you. Schools have to get their students home early because of you." Kabuto inquired.

"That's simple. To bring hell to humanity. Is what us worms do." The worm simple gave a thumbs down.

"Then I will relieve that pain for you." Kabuto said, with anger building up of inside him.

The worm's eyes shot red as he evolved into his worm form once again.

Kabuto then pushed the horn of the zecter as the outer armor began to separate.

"Cast off!" He the pushed the horn to the right side, opening up the zecter.

 **CAST OFF**

The armor pieces flew in all directions as the beetle horn rose up, locking in place.

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

He then ran forward as he drew out his weapon, ready to strike. But the worm had a better idea. Instead of going into clock up, he drew out a gun and fired a few times on Kabuto, causing him to stumble back.

"A gun?!" The rider exclaimed.

 **"That's right. Die!"** The worm growled as he ran forward this time, with the knife in hand. He slashed Kabuto's armor a few times, hitting it effectively as sparks flew out.

"Gah!" Kabuto cried out and the next thing he knew, he was punched in the gut, making him gasp for air. He was then lifted up by the hand of the worm. Coughing, he tried to pry open the hand but he wasn't strong enough physically to do so, not even in his armor it would work.

 **"Weak, weak!"** The worm mocked as his grip increased.

He then slowly reached for the side of his belt to free himself, but the worm knew it and punched his waist, causing him to weaken his strength.

Just then, a flash came by, striking the worm from the back. The grip on Kabuto loosened as he fell to ground, catching for air as he gasped and breathed heavily, coughing as well.

 **"Who's there to interrupt my fun..."** The worm growled as he turned around.

 **(Plays full force by rider chips)**

He saw that it was a Kamen rider, one that looked similar as Kabuto, the one he almost killed. He was wearing a black jumpsuit bearing the very same pattern linings. But his armor was different from the beetle motif he has as Kabuto. His chest armor was metallic yellow with a tint that represents a hornet's colors and has large silver shoulder pads and was vastly different in design as the yellow part sports a design that is similar to a bee's ass, with a silver tip that one can say it's the part of a bee where it stings people. He also had yellow kneepads and leg armor, similar to Kabuto's. His helmet had two sharp dark metallic yellow eyes and had two feeler like horns on it. The front of the helmet has black linings, same as the chest while the back was just plain black. On his left arm was a wrist like device and on it, sat a bee-like device. He also sports a silver belt that has the 'ZECT' logo in the middle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at a room in the Zect headquarters, a old man was playing chess all by himself._

 _"So thebee has been activated again." He said as a younger man approached._

 _"Yes sir. We have deployed him to confront both targets, the worm and Kabuto." The younger man said._

 _"Well done. Now then, how will you face things, Kabuto?" The old man smirked as he took out a chest piece with the piece he used to make a move._

* * *

Back at the scene, the worm was taking hits from thebee as he was using boxing techniques. He stuck the vitals areas, making the worm growl in anger as he wildly swings his arms. He grabbed a arm and began to twist it, before he used the other hand to break the joint of the worm.

The worm screeched loudly, as Kabuto covered his ears, cringing.

"Was he ever this loud?!" He muttered. He then looked back to see his sister still there.

He got back up, and ran forward, catching the worm's attention. He avoided a swing from the broken arm, and drew out his weapon and pointed the barrel blank range, and fired a few shots into it.

 **"Gahhhh!"** The worm screeched as he fell to a knee.

"Alright time to finish this!" Kabuto said as he pressed the buttons on the zecter and closed it.

 **1 2 3**

For thebee, he simply pushed the tip of thebee zecter, revealing a huge needle.

 **RIDER STING**

Thebee then ran forward and delivered a critical jab to its chest, and Kabuto opened his zecter.

 **RIDER KICK**

He ran up and extended his right foot as he slammed down the worm with the kick, passing through the monster.

 **"I-impossible... this is not over..."** The worm said it's last words before he exploded, leaving nothing of its trace.

 **(Song ends)**

Getting back up, Kabuto faced thebee.

"I finally heard about you from my group. It's nice to meet you. Thanks." Kabuto extended his hand for a handshake. Thebee just stood there, before he went for a punch to the head of the beetle rider.

Kabuto spun around as he held his head. "Huh...? What are you doing...?" He asked. But thebee didn't answered and let his actions did the talking.

He grabbed Kabuto up by the throat and punched his helmet a few times before he threw him to the ground, making him back up blood inside the helmet.

"Damn it... it's nothing like the damn worm..." Kabuto said through his teeth as he saw thebee approach him. "Stop..." he said but thebee simply kicked him violently. He hacked up huge coughs before he saw the needle of thebee zecter aiming for his head. Quickly he dodged the swing as he batted away the needle. But he had no second to think of his next action as he felt his groin being hit at hardly. A fist then came next, punching him hardly as he flew a few meters before rolling on the ground.

Thebee then walked some distance, and grabbed someone he knew and tossed her to lay her beside his sister.

"Damn you... what did you do to Madoka..." He said, but thebee simply ignored. "Why are you doing this..."

 **"Kabuto."** The Kamen rider's voice said in a dark tone as he looked up. By instincts, his body began to shake and he did not want to escalate the fight further.

"What...do you want...from me...?"

 **"Simple. Return me the Kabuto zecter, or die. Though I prefer the second option."**

The area silenced for awhile before the answer came.

"No...this is my will...to protect those I care for..."

 **"I knew it."** The Kamen rider shook his head and shrugged. **"As always you are so naive. You don't even know what hell you brought me into."**

"Huh...?" The beetle rider was confused. What did he mean by that?

 **"Then...die..."** The Kamen rider brought his left hand up, showing the device that has a sharp needle on it. Without a spare second, the bee like rider knelt down and thrusted the needle at Kabuto's neck, making him close his eyes tight, while making a wish.

"Someone save me..!"

And just by that wish, a few swords came raining down, along with some bullets, catching thebee by surprise as he leaped back.

Two girls landed in front of Kabuto. And he could recognize one of them being Mami instantly, but the other, he was surprised. She was wearing a blue and white, button down, strapless top, a blue skirt, white stockings with a blue stripe, teal boots, a white, thigh-long cape, and 2 pairs of gloves: one being midnight-blue and elbow-length, while the other being white and the standard length. In her hands was a single edge sword with a guard over the handle much like a rapier. But her main feature was that short blue hair. And he knew who it was...

"Miki..." He looked up as his vision cleared.

"Yo. You look pretty beat up down there." She said.

"You think..."

"I knew from the start. He looked very suspicious to me. To harm Madoka, his sister, I won't forgive you." Sayaka declared as she drew out her sword.

"Focus Miki. He's not one we can mess with." Mami said sternly, guns ready.

 **"So you girls have decided to protect Kabuto. How stupid. You don't know what ZECT's true purpose is."** Thebee scoffed.

"To fight worms and such, isn't it?" Sayaka replied.

 **"No. But to maintain law too. I bet no one told you that."**

"Law...?" A bead of sweat ran down Mami's face.

"You guys get away...!" Kabuto gritted through his teeth as he slowly got up, recovering from the hits.

 **"To those who break the law, will be punished. I hope you are ready..."** He then swiped the belt.

 **CLOCK UP**

Instantly, thebee ran towards them, ready to punch the two girls.

"I won't let you!" Kabuto shouted as he pressed the side of his belt.

 **CLOCK UP**

He rushed forward in front of the girls, and saw the fist coming at him. He readied his own, to counter the attack.

* * *

 _Back at the ZECT headquarters, the old man on the couch knocked down the last chess piece._

 _"Finally it has awakened, the second rider, Kamen rider thebee. Eliminate him, thebee."_

 _He smirked as the night went on, a huge clash of fists occurred at the docks._

* * *

 **(Onto the next chapter of one wish one fate!)**

"A food contest?"

"Ah ah then that will be easy!"

"Three worms huh?"

"The school is under attack!"

"Thebee, I will need answers from you. Just who are you exactly?"

* * *

 **And fifth chapter down the books! Whew! This chapter wasn't easy to write as I had to make the first user of thebee armor a huge twist compared to Yaguruma in the original show. This version of the thebee is much more brutal and violent. So do prepare for shit that will go down. But, for a little spoiler, if you have seen Kabuto, you know how long Yaguruma lasted as thebee initially. So there you have it as to my insight of thebee in this story.**

 **I did read a review of someone asking me why is it that everyone who wears thebee armor is a asshole? Well, apparently, all the riders except kagami are assholes in their own way. So there you have it. The kabuto story is considered one of the stories where everyone is technically a dickhead to each other.**

 **Also, the ghost hunter of halkeginia story will be remade like it said, but I decided with a new crossover as I moved ghost to another crossover story. So sadly, neither of those will come out very soon. Because I have a next story planned for release, that will be a crossover for Kamen rider blade and Akame ga kill! Yes you heard it, it is official and coming real soon! So do watch out for the upcoming crossover anytime. And the good news is, I plan to release the first chapter sooner than I can think the moment this chapter is up. So that is all guys, and see you guys in the next chapter of this story!**


End file.
